I'll Never Fall In Love
by Hazelmist
Summary: PART 15 UP! Lily makes a wish that gets her an invitation to Hogwarts. There she befriends James Potter and the rest of the gang and begins an unforgettable adventure. But danger and mysteries lurk in the shadows of the corridors...
1. A Wish

** Authors Note: I wrote this story a year ago. I left it and never finished because of lack of time. This is based on the other story but it will be longer and hopefully better and more improved. Please Read and Review I would appreciate it. I might not continue it. So please tell me what you think about it. Oh and this is only the first chapter. It will get better, hopefully, as it goes on. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Wish  
  
  
  
A young red haired girl sat on her bed. She was hunched over, leaning over a shabby looking book. The lamp that normally resided on her bedside table and gave off little light had been drawn onto the bed so that it was situated right above the book. She was reading eagerly her head moving slightly as she read each line of print. A strange look was upon her face that made it look like she was hungrily taking in every word. A bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have noticed. She was enthralled with whatever the book contained.  
  
"Lily!" The muffled cry came from downstairs. There was a silence before there was a scuffling of footsteps and a thumping as if someone was coming up the steps.  
  
"Lily!" The door to the girl's bedroom banged open. In the doorway another young girl stood with pretty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She made her way over to the bed where the red head sat, still consumed in her reading.  
  
"It's time for bed." There was a "click" as the light was turned off by the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Violet." The red haired girl moaned as she came out of her trance very suddenly since she could no longer read in the sudden darkness.  
  
"Mom says it's time for bed." The girl that was called Violet said.  
  
"Just one more page and then I'll go to bed." The Lily girl said switching the light back on.  
  
"Fine you can tell Mom that yourself when she comes up here." Violet said with a sigh. Violet smiled at her sister, and shaking her head, she clambered into the bed on the other side of the room. Pulling the covers over herself, Violet snuggled into the warmth of the blankets before drifting off to an almost instant sleep.  
  
Five pages later Lily reluctantly drew her eyes away from the worn pages of the shabby book. She switched off the light and moved it back onto her table. Lily made sure Violet was asleep with a quick glance before slowly opening the window.  
  
Glancing back she saw that Violet hadn't heard the window and apparently no one else had either judging the silence that had descended upon the house. With cat like grace Lily climbed onto the windowsill and out onto the roof.  
  
Carefully, Lily climbed up higher, toward the very top of the house where a flattened area surrounded by a white picket garden face was. Lily climbed over the top of the fence and found herself in the center and top of her house.  
  
Supposedly this was a deck, more of a decoration then anything else. Lily though liked to think of as a deck though. A secret deck. There was a staircase to get to it from a closet in the basement that Lily had discovered when she was very young. But it almost seemed hidden and most of the stairs were falling and breaking. So Lily found the best way to get here was from her bedroom window.  
  
Lily liked to think of this place as her secret place. Only she, Violet and Petunia knew about it. Petunia though was very afraid of heights and hated climbing up from the window. She was dreadfully scared of the staircase also. So she never came up here. Violet and Lily loved it up here.  
  
Lily sat down and drew her knees up to her chest. Her brilliant green eyes looked out into the starry night sky and the dazzling full moon. A look of content fell upon her face as a soft night breeze surrounded her. It seemed like the stars were so close and that if she just reached up a hand she would be able to grab one of them and bring it down. But of course that wasn't true just like everything else. But Lily loved to believe it was sometimes.  
  
She sighed, her eyes never moving from the night sky. Her thoughts though raced back to the book that she had been reading. It was all about some fiction world. There were magic, foreign creatures, unforgettable characters, romance, adventure, humor, and fantasy. It was everything imaginable. Lily had wished time after time that she could just jump right into the book and live on in that fantasy world of theirs.  
  
Everything had seemed so real and vivid. The world had been perfect. A dream world, a place to escape to, a world of mysteries and it had been so much more. Lily had found herself hanging onto every word not wanting the story to end ever. Lily wished that she could live in the fantasy world.  
  
Lily wished time after time again that she lived in a different world from her own. She wished there were such thing as magic and unicorns, dragons, and powerful sorcerers, wizards and witches. She wished that there was a world like that, that she had been born into. She wished that one day she would find some secret underground tunnel or some sort of door that would lead her into the fantasy world that was hers.  
  
Lily knew that this was impossible but somehow she never gave up this hope and never stopped wishing. For one thing stopped her from giving up completely.  
  
There was this one strange day. A small smile creased upon her lips as she remembered the strangest day in her life. It was the day when the weirdest thing happened to her. The day that stopped her from losing all hope completely. . .  
  
Lily had just left her friend Marabelles house. Waving goodbye to Marabelle one last time Lily turned and hurriedly began striding toward her house that wasn't to far from Marabelles. Lily had always walked this way and was always walking home from her friend's house at dusk but today it was rather dark. Too dark for my liking, Lily had thought nervously.  
  
Lily glanced around nervously in the darkness that was setting down quickly. That was when Lily decided to do the stupidest thing she ever did. She decided to take a shortcut home.  
  
In the daylight the shortcut never seemed scary at all. In fact Lily loved going that way. It was right through a busy section of town and Lily always felt excitement rage through her whenever she entered into that section of town. But Lily had always gone in the day and in the light. Never at night.  
  
Lily found herself in a different scene then she was used too. The shops were all closed and the children and mothers and chattering people were all gone. In fact the neighborhood almost seemed empty except for the passing cars. It was eerie and empty. Everything seemed to take on an odd shadow. Eyes seemed to be watching her through the darkness. Footsteps seemed to be following her, though whenever she turned around there was no one there but an odd feeling that someone was indeed there.  
  
Heart pounding, Lily began to feel scared. Voices were now calling her name in sharp shrills getting louder and louder by the second. Everywhere she looked there seemed to be eyes peeking out of the shadows. Footsteps came at her from every direction and she found herself getting dizzy with utmost fear.  
  
She let out a scream and clamped her eyes shut before starting to run. But she tripped in fell. There she lay defeated waiting for her fears to get her.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Opening her eyes Lily had found herself on this very roof. She was perfectly fine as if nothing had ever happened to her. But Lily knew that it all been very real.  
  
She never went that way in the night ever again.  
  
That was the only thing that kept her from losing hope. She had no idea how it had happened but somehow she had found herself on the roof. It was almost like magic. It was the closest she could get to her fantasy world that somehow she knew was there waiting for her behind some hidden door.  
  
She knew it was there. It had to be. But was she meant to be there too?  
  
Lily lifted her head higher staring into the stars that were just above her head. She craned her neck further back trying to get a better view. Twisting and turning she lay down on her back so that she was able to have a clear view of the starry night sky and full moon that so loved to watch so much. Adjusting herself she placed her arms on her chest and watched the stars come alive and the moon shift higher and higher into the sky.  
  
"Come on I know you're out there." Lily whispered in a soft voice. Her eyes flicked across the night sky glancing over every constellation. Lily was a mastermind when it came to the stars. She knew the names of most of the constellations and where they were and knew where to find the planets and hidden galaxies that were usually hidden from the eye. But it wasn't a constellation, a planet, or a hidden galaxy that she was looking for.  
  
"Come on please." Her voice whispered softly. Her fingers began to nervously scratch at her arms as she waited patiently for what she so desperately thought she would be able to see. Her heart was bursting with excitement like it always did. But each time she came down off the roof and clambered back into the bedroom disappointed. It never showed.  
  
"Not this time though." Lily thought aloud. A look of determination came into her brilliant green eyes. She was not going down to her bed until she found it. She was not going down there until what she had been searching for the last four years showed up. It just had to be there tonight. It was going to show up tonight. She could feel it. She wasn't going to let them pull the wool over her eyes this time. She was older and she was determined to get her wish.  
  
Her brilliant green eyes were unknowingly reflecting a certain constellation as she furiously continued her search. It was the constellation of Leo. A lion or as Lily once told Violet, "You can see the animal or creature or whatever it is only if you squint and use your imagination. If you don't it's only a group of stars that form a strange shape." The constellation was shimmering in the reflection in her stunning green eyes. It was burning red in the reflection though in reality nothing was happening to the constellation that was situated right above where she lay. This was weird also. Lily hadn't noticed this before but the constellation of Leo was never above her house. It was not supposed to be there and it was oddly out of place drastically. But Lily noticed none of this, as the reflecting constellation burned brighter.  
  
Suddenly she sat up jerking her head up rapidly. Had she just seen a flash of light? Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest a triumphant unbelieving smile forming on her face. She had!  
  
Soaring across the sky just above her was a twinkling sparkling ball of light. It streaked across leaving a gleaming trail of light and twinkling particles of dust as it went. It seemed to change colors and to Lily it was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. It was better then she had ever imagined. Some people had said it wasn't as good as it was in the pictures in the book. But they were all wrong. They must have seen something else. Not this, this was extraordinary.  
  
"The Godric Shooting Star." Lily whispered in a breathless voice. Still taken aback by its beauty. She hastily snapped herself out of the trance that she had been thrown into. She had to get down to business and fast. The star was streaking across the sky like lightening. It was getting away from view.  
  
"I wish, I wish I was part of that world of magic. I wish I were there. I wish I wish that this dream and wish of mine comes true." She had closed her eyes out of habit her hands pressed together in a praying motion. The star flickered and it was gone from view. Lily opened her eyes very slowly wondering what she would find when she did.  
  
She found the same world as before but she saw it in a new light. Every knick and cranny could be a way into the magical world and out of this world. Every space could be that way, that escape, that dream that was going to come true. She knew, she knew that she had gotten her wish in before it had gone. She just knew it.  
  
It was a shame that Violet wasn't here. Violet would've wanted to see the Godric shooting star even if she couldn't think of a wish in time. It had been beautiful it was worth the four year wait to see it for a second time. But this time, thought Lily as she swung herself over the fence and onto the roof softly, she had gotten her wish in. And this time, Lily thought as she crept slowly down the roof, it was going to come true.  
  
Lily reached the window and slowly she climbed in and onto her bed. There was a soft snort from the sleeping Violet causing Lily to turn and look at her sleeping sister. She would have liked to see it, Lily thought guiltily. But then again, there's a reason for everything.  
  
Slowly and silently Lily closed the window so that only a small crack was still remaining to let in the night breeze. Then with one last glance out the window and at Violet she pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.  
  
If only Lily had known.  
  
Violet's green eyes flicked open. She maneuvered herself so that she was looking out the window into the dark sky. She had made a wish that night and she had no idea why but it was if someone had been screaming in her head, "make a wish quick before its gone." She had made a wish. The first wish that had came to her head she had made.  
  
"I want to fall in a love to die for." Violet had no idea why those words had come to mind. Sure she wanted romance more then anything and magic too. But why she had worded it that way she had absolutely no idea. She had had only a second to think about it and so those were the words that came out. And those were the words that were to stay.  
  
Already Violet had an uneasy feeling as if she had messed up really horribly and failed a test or something. She only could wish and wonder what had been going on. A flash of beautiful light, that was all she could remember and those words, "make a wish before it's gone."  
  
What Violet obviously hadn't been thinking was that old saying, "be careful what you wish for." And perhaps Lily had forgotten this also. But as Violet turned over and snuggled back down in the pillow to go back to sleep she had an awful feeling that that wish was going to come back to haunt her. And she still wasn't sure why.  
  
And so the two girls fell asleep unaware of the important part that those two wishes would play in their lives. Unaware that it would play a big role for the better or for the worse.  
  
  
  
** That's it for Chapter One. Hope you liked it. I thought it came out alright. Oh yeah there are quite a few little hints in this chapter about what will happen in the future. Some are obvious and some are well less obvious. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please read and review. It will get better as it goes along. Please tell me if I should continue and what you think of it. Thanks HazelMist ** 


	2. James

** Author's Note: I hope you guys like it so far. This is based on my other story so everything that happened in my other story is going to be in here and much more. I'm hoping to actually get past 4 chapters, nope sorry I had five but I never posted the fifth one. Already I've started much farther back in time. So I think I'm doing all right on this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even know why I put this in here. Everyone knows that I do not own anything. Though I sure wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: James  
  
"And there's James Potter going in for the dive." The announcer's voice boomed through the huge stadium.  
  
"All pressure is on him might I remind you. If he can get the snitch quickly then they win the game. But the odds are set against him. Considering that Frando is a much more experienced seeker and has had several quick catches that resulted in victories for France. It all comes down to whether James Potter can go against the odds and prove everyone wrong." The other announcers, though loud, but very dull, voice droned on and on.  
  
But James Potter couldn't hear the two voices as he shot down to the ground. He was only concentrating on one thing. A glinting ball of quick moving gold that was buzzing and twisting just ahead. He had to get to it. He urged his broom forward trying to make it go faster. The other seeker, Frando, was hot on his trail and before James saw it coming he and Frando were neck and neck urging their brooms to out run the other.  
  
James could see it. Blocking the other seeker from his mind he willed himself to concentrate on just that one thing.  
  
The crowd was roaring loudly having finally realized the tension that was going on between the two seekers. This would determine the output of the game. Would it be Potter with a victory for England or Frando with the third victory for France in a row? The crowd waited anxiously screaming as loudly as they could.  
  
There it was just before his eyes. He stretched out his arm. The world turned silent and into a slow projection. He urged himself to go faster his arm stretching out further and further from his socket.  
  
"Wake up!" A shrill cry and high-pitched laughter followed with a sudden weight upon his chest and stomach brought him to opening his eyes.  
  
Blearily he opened his eyes to see a foggy figure leaning down close to his face. A face leaned close to his. A grinning face and twinkling brown eyes met his eyes, as he became more awake with a series of blinking. That high pitched all-to-familiar giggle once again rang through the room.  
  
"Awake yet?" The little voice inquired.  
  
"Almost." He moaned.  
  
He sat up and the little girl thankfully jumped off his bed and exited the room. Thank god for that.  
  
He rubbed his eyes still trying to get the sleep out of them. He reached over onto the table where his glasses normally resided. Blundering around he tried to find them since they weren't in their usual spot; but then again it could be just because he was really tired.  
  
Wearily he made his way out of bed hoping that after he woke up a little he would be able to find them. He wandered over to the bureau and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that he hurriedly changed into. Still rubbing his eyes he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and began to splash some water on his face attempting to wake himself up.  
  
It was a shame Tiffany had woken him up. That dream had been so good. He was almost sure that he would've caught the snitch in the end if dratted Tiffany hadn't woken him up. He could still hear the announcer's voice in the back ground vaguely. He remembered the whooshing wind in his ears, the vague sound of the roaring crowd, his beating heart and of course the soft noise of his hand grasping the snitch triumphantly if the dream had continued just a second longer. But it hadn't and so James was left to ponder on this and hope that he had the same dream again.  
  
"Dratted Tiffany." He mumbled.  
  
He wiped his face with a towel and slowly brought his head up. He met the identical reflection of himself with a broadening grin. An identical set of brown twinkling mischievous eyes that came from his father's family and of course his mother's family's messy untidy hair that was black like his father's were all part of his appearance. He could see himself a few years down the road with messier hair and a taller figure and of course lots of muscles. Yes he could see it now. James Potter, the famous seeker that brought home the victory for England for the first time in twenty-five years. James Potter who stood against all odds that were against him and made a spectacular catch that wasn't just luck. James Potter…  
  
"James!" A voice came loudly from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
With a sigh James took a last glimpse in the mirror.  
  
"You should stop being so conceited!" The mirror teased. For after all James had been staring at his reflection for quite some time now. James frowned at the mirror and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
It was only then that he noticed he didn't have his glasses. He tripped down a flight of stairs and fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Impressive entrance." Mrs. Potter mused wiping her hands off with the dishtowel smiling amusedly at her clumsy son.  
  
James groaned in response and slowly sat up.  
  
"James if you had your glasses on you wouldn't have tripped down the steps." Tiffany piped up from where she was hastily finishing her breakfast.  
  
"Yeah but I can't find them." James stood up pushing his hair out of his eyes. He sat down in a chair beside Tiffany. Strangely enough his younger sister was now wolfing down her breakfast and was hiding her face from him behind the Wizened Flakes Box. His hair flopped back into his eyes as he pulled the box away from her face to pour himself a bowl of the cereal.  
  
"Wait a second." He said dropping the box back onto the table. He grinned, as it suddenly became all to clear.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where my glasses have gone? Would you?" James turned his face to his sister, who was now laughing so hard that she was shaking and food was spraying all over the place. The chair scraped across the floor as Tiffany got up still trying to swallow her cereal and ran for the door. Another chair scraping noise was followed and the door slammed behind the two siblings.  
  
A wild goose chase began.  
  
Tiffany was now giggling as she ran across the luxurious green lawn that was enchanted to remain beautiful by means of a charm. Black birds scattered after her retreating footsteps as she glanced back at him still grinning. James half blinded by the fact that he desperately needed his glasses and now half blinded by the ruffled black birds that were now flying at him blundered blindly after her trying to reach her. He stumbled but continued on after her following the high giggle that was never too far ahead of him.  
  
"I'll get you for this Tiffany!" James had stumbled for the second time and was now trying to regain his balance while still running with no falter in his speed.  
  
"Catch me if you can." She giggled.  
  
James scrambled madly after her. They were now racing in some one else's yard. James was unfamiliar to the ground and tripped and fell in a small hole in the not perfect landscape of the lawn. But Tiffany had fallen too and was just standing up now. James reached for her ankle trying to pull her down onto the ground but with no success. Tiffany just ran on ahead.  
  
James stood up and glaring at her put on a new spurt of speed. He was quite a good runner and he was getting really aggravated with his younger sister who had all of the advantages. Like being able to see for one. For two she had had a head start. So with new determination James began to gain on her filling the large gap that had once been between the two siblings.  
  
Tiffany let out a shriek seeing that her brother was getting closer to her. She tried running faster but she was almost out of breath. She couldn't go on much further. There was a thicket over to the right. She could make a dive for it since she was smaller then James. That would probably let her catch her breath for a bit if he got snagged which was very likely. Tiffany was all for it and began racing top speed toward the little thicket.  
  
"Give them to me!" James said between breaths right behind her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Give them to me Tiffany!" The two of them were still running. James was nearly right beside her.  
  
"Never." Tiffany said very dramatically. She raced top speed toward the thicket just as James did. Tiffany grinned to herself seeing that her plan was working brilliantly. Just one last stride and I'll have time on the other side to catch my breath, she told herself.  
  
The two of them raced neck and neck toward the thicket. But what happened next was highly unexpected by both James and Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany and James both ran right through the thicket! Through may not be the right word. For there was a shimmering array of light and then both James and Tiffany had found themselves flat on the ground on the other side of the thicket. They hadn't even touched anything and yet here they found themselves on the other side as if the thicket hadn't been there at all.  
  
For several moments both of them just lay there their heads face down in the grass. Then slowly Tiffany raised her little head and spat out a piece of grass that had gotten into her mouth.  
  
"Yuck!" She spluttered and spat out a few more tiny little bits of grass. James too sat up. He had wisely kept his mouth closed so to Tiffany's dismay he had no grass in his mouth. But he did have something else.  
  
"My glasses!" He picked them off the ground from where they had fallen from Tiffany's hand. He cleaned the lenses briefly out of habit with his shirt and then put them on. He could now see clearly for the first time all morning. It was a relief to be able to see everything like he normally would. He was getting tired of squinting and seeing everything blurry and deformed.  
  
"You got your glasses so now are you happy." Tiffany said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Very." He said looking around having a new appreciation for the ability to see everything clearly and perfectly.  
  
"Well I'm going back to breakfast. Now that I've been thoroughly woken up." James said turning to his sister with a glare. He stood up and walked back over to the thicket.  
  
Tiffany didn't get up right away but began picking at the green grass of the lawn that they were now residing on. Strangely enough this grass felt different. Tiffany sniffed the grass and realized what was wrong. This grass wasn't enchanted. In fact it seemed like there was no sign of enchantment anywhere. Tiffany looked up and saw that they were in the back yard of a medium sized house. It looked a little different from the houses she normally saw every day. It seemed to be lacking something though Tiffany couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"Tiffany!" James came back to her enraged.  
  
"What is it dear brother?" Tiffany said innocently grinning. Her twinkling brown eyes had the same mischievous sparkle as her brother's usually had. She had also inherited the same untidy black hair except that hers hung down just below her shoulders and was slightly neater. That was with the exception of her bangs that were all over the place.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said angrily.  
  
"Huh?" The innocent look was gone from her face. She was bewildered. What was he talking about?  
  
"The thicket." James pressed on hoping that she would confess up fast. But Tiffany's brown eyes just widened a little and took on their confused look. The grin was wiped from her face and he could see that she wasn't acting. She didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"I can't get back through the thicket." James continued, watching, as his sister became even more confused.  
  
Tiffany's pupils flicked back and forth and then suddenly she stood up and marched over to the thicket. James came up beside her.  
  
"What do you mean you can't get through." Tiffany said bending down a little bit and starting to walk forward. But in a seconds time she knew what James was talking about. The thicket was like an illusion. It was a solid wall and neither her nor James could get through it.  
  
"I'll just go around it then there's no big deal." Tiffany said with a laugh. James rolled his eyes knowing that his sister would find what he had found.  
  
"Ouch." Tiffany was rubbing her head and was hitting her other hand upon what should have been just air but was really a solid invisible wall made to look the surroundings.  
  
"It's hopeless Tiff." James collapsed onto the grass. He had already done what Tiffany was doing now. She was now examining the wall that would not let them back to their house.  
  
"I wonder how high it is?" He heard Tiffany mumble.  
  
"It looks like someone just put in a false wall blocking us from getting back to our house. But it's so odd. I can see the house and everything I just can't get through." James said almost to himself.  
  
"An enchantment no doubt." Tiffany said. Suddenly she yelped drawing back her hand as if it had been burned. James turned around and saw the wall changing. It was no longer showing his house and the neighborhood and path that he and Tiffany had raced through. Now it was showing a different scene. A scene that seemed to go with this house that they were sitting in back of.  
  
"James." Tiffany whispered gulping. James nodded also. Tiffany successfully stepped over to where the wall it had once been. It was no longer there. The wall was simply gone. But so were their neighborhood and their house and their parents. James wasn't sure which was worse. Being able to look at a wall that was enchanted to look like where you had just came from or no wall and being able to see that you were somewhere completely foreign.  
  
"I think we're lost." Tiffany said.  
  
"Yeah I think so." James agreed. Both of them turned their eyes away from where the wall had been and onto the medium sized house in front of them.  
  
Tiffany sat down upon the grass beside him drawing her knees up to her chest. She was quivering slightly with fear. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before. The house was lacking something and so was everything about their new surroundings. She felt that she and James were oddly out of place.  
  
She turned her head and looked up at James waiting for him to tell her what they were going to do. He was the oldest. He was smarter, braver and more courageous then her. He would make everything okay, right?  
  
He kept his eyes upon the house though he was aware of her sad face and eyes burning into him waiting for him to tell her all the answers. He was the big brother so he should know what to do. But the problem was…  
  
"I don't know what to do." 


	3. Gateways

** Authors Note: Here's chapter 3. I got two reviews for the last chapter. But despite that I'll go on and continue anyway. But I may have to stop soon and then well déjà vu of before. Please read and review I really love to see what you think of it. I don't care if you want to flame me, criticize me or whatever. Just please if you read it please review. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Tiffany in a matter of speaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Gateways  
  
Lily Evans awoke to the sounds of voices. She had been reading her book beneath the large tree in her backyard when she had somehow dosed off. She had been up late last night watching the stars so it was no surprise for she hadn't gotten into bed until well after 11 p.m. But it had been worth it. Though she was rather tired. But the little unwanted nap seemed to have helped and she felt a little more awake then she had all day.  
  
Lily slowly raised her head off her shoulder and yawned. She stood up and the heavy book fell to the ground upon her toe. Lily yelped and rubbed her injured foot cursing herself for being so clumsy. The book fell to the ground softly with a thump. Unharmed amazingly even though it had been so shabby and worn that it looked like it should have fallen apart.  
  
Lily frowning and now slightly grumpy gave her foot a last pitiful rub and then stood up to her full height. She stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes. Shoving several strands of her red hair out of her face she looked around the yard once again remembering what had awoken her from her slumber in the first place.  
  
"James this is all your fault!"  
  
"No it's your fault!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You were the one who stole my glasses in the first place."  
  
Lily heard the voices of two kids arguing about whose fault it was. Immediately curiousity filled Lily to the brim. If she remembered correctly there were no kids in the neighborhood within shouting distance. Those voices were awfully close. They seemed to be coming from the yard next store. Perhaps Ms. Brandy had some relatives over that had some kids her age.  
  
Lily's heart soared at the thought. She didn't have many friends, other then Marabelle. But Marabelle was going to a different school next year over in France. So Lily was determined to make friends this summer.  
  
Lily crept closer to the voices positively bouncing with excitement inside. She moved around the big tree and once again heard the two voices clearer and closer then before.  
  
"Yeah but you enchanted the thicket!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Lily pushed back the leaves of the hedge that separated the two yards. Peering through she saw something that made her heart leap with excitement. There sitting in the yard right beside the hedge were two children. A boy that looked about her age with messy black hair and glasses and a girl who looked younger and looked like she was his sister. For the girl had the same messy black hair as her brother. They both looked angry and were definitely having some sort of heated argument about whose fault it was for something.  
  
"I could never pull that sort of stuff off." The boy yelled at his younger sister.  
  
"You're older though and are always finding new stuff out and trying all that advanced magic and doing pranks." The younger sister shouted back.  
  
Their voices were rising steadily. Pretty soon Lily wouldn't be the only one watching them. She could almost guarantee that. Mr. Till wasn't home thankfully. But if he had Lily was almost sure that he'd be watching these two strange kids from his window and that it would be all over the entire town in a matter of minutes.  
  
"I have no clue what this is let alone how to do it." He said thrusting his hand in a gesture behind him towards the other yards, stone wall and thicket.  
  
"Well it can't be my fault." The little girl said sulkily.  
  
Lily stifled a little chuckle. Two all-to-familiar words explained all this, sibling rivalry. She had several of these heated discussions and arguments with her two older sisters Petunia and Violet. Despite how ridiculous it looked Lily could relate to what they were going through.  
  
"That's like it always is." Said the boy looking away from her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's never your fault because you're the baby, the sweet girl and little miss perfect. Even though you're just as bad as I am, you never get in trouble. I get all the blame." He sulked. Then he continued on in a high pitch voice as if imitating someone. "Oh my sweet Tiffany darling. Yes poor James always torturing my little baby girl!"  
  
The younger girl whose name was Tiffany reached over and slapped him on the arm. He flinched and glared at her. His expression of anger didn't change but he decided to sulk instead of continuing on with his side of the argument.  
  
Lily couldn't help. They looked so funny and odd. She burst out laughing before she could cover her mouth. The laugh slipped and Lily quickly buried her shaking body from laughter into her hands. She could still hear her laugh and the odd silence that had taken over on the other side of the hedge. They had heard her.  
  
Lily gasped and stood up not laughing anymore. She peeked through the hedge and her brilliant laughing green eyes now filled with shock looked into two pairs of identical brown eyes that were brimming with new found anger and could it be confusion or fear.  
  
Hesitantly Lily bent down and crawled beneath the hedge. Slowly she crawled out into Ms. Brandy's glamorous usually "kid free and perfect" lawn. Her knees dragged mulch into the green lawn leaving a little trail from the perfect dividing line of hedges. She wiped her hands free of dirt on her jeans and looked up to face the two kids who were now silent and staring at her.  
  
Both siblings were glaring at her. But perhaps that was because they were still angry from their argument. Lily certainly hoped so. She smiled weakly at them but their expression didn't change. Lily gave up and her smile deserted her face. No one had really ever liked her. Lily didn't know why she had been expecting these kids to be thinking differently of her. Lily looked sorrowfully at the two kids as if pending on whether to go back into her yard.  
  
"Hi." Lily said trying to make another attempt. She sounded so lame. She hated introductions.  
  
"Hi." The boy said as if in disgust.  
  
She waved to them lamely. It was almost as if these two kids were foreigners. She felt like these kids were from another planet and she was trying to befriend them. But in another sense she felt that these two kids were like her in some way.  
  
"I uh heard you guys arguing." Lily nodded, bending her head down to busy herself with something in the grass.  
  
"Good observation." The boy said sarcastically. Lily looked up at him a little but saw that despite his cruel tone his expression had softened a little. It seemed to be replaced with a look of curiosity. It was almost as if he too were seeing someone from another planet.  
  
Lily brought her face up to look at his bravely. She looked into his brown eyes studying him and giving him a look over. Should she even bother trying to make friends with these two strange kids that didn't seem to like her. Or should she just go back to her yard and finish reading her book and pass off her only chance at having some friends.  
  
Lily studied the messy black hair and the brown eyes that seemed to have a glint of mischief in them. Was it just her imagination or was his lips tugging into a smile. His expression seemed to be softening too. He was probably going through a similar battle.  
  
Lily's face broke into a small smile that she couldn't really hide. She bravely stuck out her hand. She would at least give this making friends thing a whirl.  
  
"I'm Lily." She said her outstretched hand quavered on the spot.  
  
The boy seemed to be staring at her hand that was now trembling. The little girl was looking up at her brother to see what he would decide. The boy seemed to be fighting an inward battle staring at her hand. Then a small smile broke out onto his face.  
  
"I'm James." He said.  
  
Lily felt another hand grip her trembling outstretched hand and they both smiled a little brighter as they let go. They stared at each other with an almost satisfaction but were abruptly broken from their gaze.  
  
"I'm Tiffany." Said a small voice. Lily had almost forgotten about the little girl. The girl smiled shyly up at her as Lily shook her hand and smiled too. The two let go and all three of them looked at each other as if wondering how to proceed.  
  
"I live next door to Ms. Brandy." Lily said boldly. She twisted herself around to point out her house over in the next yard. It was almost exactly the same as Ms. Brandy's except for the fact that her house was a little bigger and was painted a light blue color.  
  
"Over there." She said with a feeling of pride. She had heard the story behind her house several times. It was a real mess before Lily was born and when her sisters and her parents had first moved in. But her father had fixed it up so that it looked no different from the other houses on the street. Perhaps it was more beautiful then the others. But maybe it was just because her father had worked on it that she felt this way.  
  
Lily turned to look at the other two that were nodding their heads and looking the house over. The younger sibling had her face screwed up as if there was something she didn't understand. She kept looking at James, Lily's house, Ms. Brandy's house and then she opened her little fist and brought some grass to her face. It seemed that she was smelling the grass and examining it close up as if seeing some kind of foreign plant for the first time. Lily gave her a queer look and the girl, realizing that she was staring at her dropped the grass quickly.  
  
"There's something different about this place." Tiffany said aloud. She covered her mouth as if she had just said something she shouldn't have but a new look of confidence crossed her face as she removed the hand.  
  
"I mean I've never been here before." She stuttered nervously hoping Lily wouldn't think there was anything wrong with her. She had a deep feeling that she knew what made this place so different and strange to her and James.  
  
Lily nodded still looking at the girl queerly wondering what she was talking about.  
  
"James I need to talk to you." Tiffany said tugging on her brother's sleeve.  
  
"Why?" James asked. He was still staring at Lily. He was probably trying to do the same thing she had done, try to figure out what made Lily and everything else about this place so different from home.  
  
"Just come with me." Tiffany grabbed him by the sleeve and began heaving him to his feet. James got up and allowed himself to be towed way by Tiffany looking back at Lily. He shrugged and grinned at Lily, mouthing something along the lines of "We'll be back in a minute."  
  
"I figured out what makes this place so different." Tiffany said to her brother in a low voice when they were far enough from Lily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This place isn't magical." Tiffany whispered to her brother.  
  
James looked around. Now it all made a little more sense. No wonder why their surroundings and the girl "Lily" had seemed so odd and strange. Now he knew why they had seemed to be foreigners and seemed to be out of place in this muggle settlement. That was because Tiffany and James had lived in an almost entire wizard settlement their entire life. Very rarely had James and Tiffany ever ventured into a world that had muggles in it with their parents. Yes it all made sense now.  
  
"So that means that Lily is a" James couldn't finish. He glanced back to where Lily was sitting watching them curiously and waiting anxiously for them to return. He liked Lily. This was very rare for James Potter because James Potter had never really liked girls as friends. There were tons in his neighborhood but James had preferred to be by himself then play with them. There were hardly any boys. James really missed having friends sometimes.  
  
"Yeah." Tiffany whispered. She too had liked Lily and she had only known her for what five minutes at the most. It was very strange, but the way they had met her it seemed like it should have been the beginning of a great friendship.  
  
"James we have to get out of here." Tiffany said getting back to business.  
  
"How?" James inquired hoping his sister had a way.  
  
"I don't know but this muggle thing is making this a worse situation then before." Tiffany gulped knowing that Lily or anyone else would know anything about magic. So here they were stranded until someone finally figured out what had happened to them and decided to go and get them.  
  
"Hopefully Dad figures it out. He's going to be mad." James said.  
  
"If he ever finds us. We might be stuck here forever." Tiffany said trembling and edging closer to her older brother.  
  
"Oh we'll be okay. Someone had to find us." James said halfheartedly.  
  
"But what if we're stuck here forever." Tiffany wailed. Tiny tears started to form in her eyes as the two of them began to realize the seriousness of the situation that they were in.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." James said. But he just said that to comfort his "on the verge of tears" little sister. He started walking over to Lily. Tiffany thankfully came too, hastily wiping away the signs of tears on her face.  
  
"We just had to talk something over." James said to Lily as he and Tiffany sat down once more in the grass.  
  
Lily wasn't fooled though. She saw the signs of distress and looked at them worriedly. Something was going on that Lily didn't know about. But whatever it was had to be pretty bad because the little girl looked like she was crying and James looked grave behind his cheerful smile.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lily couldn't help it. She had to know. Her Mom would probably say "Don't be so meddlesome," if she heard Lily right now. But Lily needed to know what was bothering these kids. She wanted to know if she could help them out.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two said at the same exact moment. They both turned to each other quickly and appeared to be trying to tell each other something with their facial expressions. These two were getting really weird. They were hiding something.  
  
"We're going to have to tell her." James said to his sister sternly who seemed to be trusting Lily more. He didn't know why but there was something about her that was magical. Perhaps she was a muggleborn witch and didn't know it. Or perhaps she had relatives who were witches and wizards and therefore had a small bit of magical blood in her.  
  
"James you know the rules." Tiffany said biting her lip. They could get in serious trouble if Lily reacted to the truth about them like other muggles usually did. When they were very young their parents had warned them never to tell muggles about anything about their world. Their parents had always told them that no matter how trustworthy they may seem some bad things could happen to them if the muggles took it badly and called something called the "police".  
  
"Do you want to go home or not?" James asked her. The rules were going to have to be laid aside for this one. Lily was their only hope. Their first and probably only chance of going home.  
  
"Tell her only a little. Just the finer points of our situation." Tiffany said cowering and giving in to her brother.  
  
"Lily you're a muggle right?" James said wondering how to begin. Obviously this wasn't the way to begin because Lily looked at him strangely.  
  
"A what?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Oh well done brother of mine." Tiffany said sarcastically seeing her brothers start.  
  
"Never mind what I said." James said glaring at his sister. It had been probably one of the worse ways to start a conversation so touchy like this.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?" James asked.  
  
Lily leaned forward interested. She was liking this. She remembered the wish all too clearly. Could this be the answer? These two kids could they be here to show her magic. Lily nodded quickly and hoped he would continue.  
  
"You do?" James nearly laughed with relief. Lily seemed very interested in this topic. Perhaps she wasn't like other muggles.  
  
"Well, this is going to sound strange, but Tiffany and I come from a world in which magic is everywhere." James continued.  
  
Lily watched him listening with rapt attention as the story began to unfold. 


	4. Goodbye?

** Authors Note: Thank you so much to all those people who reviewed so far. I appreciate you taking the time to read this story and reviewing. I decided to do one of these reviewer things. I'm not sure who came up with it or what it's called by I thought it was a good idea.  
  
Ronniekin's Sweetheart: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully I'll have thirty by my last chapter. If not then I'm guessing I'm a failure. Thanks.  
  
Luna Rose / Phoenix Child: Yeah she got her wish. But it's not quite all the way finished. Thanks.  
  
cheler: Thanks for reviewing all three chapters. I'll continue. I haven't read that many L/J stories but I think that this plot may be a little different from some. Thanks again.  
  
Y. Kuang: They'll both get a lot of shocks as this story progresses onward. But yes James only has a very small clue that Lily isn't like the other muggles. He doesn't think he'll see her at Hogwarts. Other people and characters will appear including a very important character that I made up myself that plays into this story and Lily and James relationship. But you won't see her yet. And then of course the Marauders will have to be in this. Dumbledore will know there meant to be together later on in the story. That's all I'm answering. But most of your questions will be answered in the story. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I can't answer all your questions just yet. I haven't decided some things yet.  
  
Beauty Full: Yeah Tiffany is a bit sarcastic on her last line. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
thistlemeg: I haven't read that many L/J stories but I think this may be a little different from most. Glad to hear you like it. Thanks.  
  
lily potter: Something broke and you almost fell off the house. Yeah it sounds to me like you're a lot like Lily, but I'm not planning on making her fall off the house. Though it might be funny if I did do that. Yeah I must admit I always liked watching the stars myself but I could never watch it from the rooftop only an upstairs deck down at my summer home. So I think I got the idea from there.  
  
Er I think that's it. I'm bad at those things but I decided to try it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last three chapters and now here's is what you hopefully were looking for, chapter four. Hope you like it. Please Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye?  
  
"And so that's the basic overview of how Tiffany and I got here." James said in a very hoarse voice. He had been talking for nearly an hour. Though there had been several breaks when Lily would enter into the conversation to ask a question or Tiffany would argue with James that he had the information incorrect or was telling Lily too much. But in the end James had finally told Lily everything he felt she ought to know about Tiffany and his dangerous situation.  
  
Tiffany was looking very disgruntled and was glaring at him. She was almost positive that she and James would be in a heap of trouble when they got home. Their parents had always told them never to talk about themselves and their world with muggles. Apparently their mother had gotten into one of these situations where the muggles were not very understanding and she had a run in with the "police". She had said it was one of the scarier experiences in her life and she never wanted her children to have to go through that.  
  
Though getting in trouble with the parents should have been the least of her many troubles. They were stranded in a muggle world without any way of getting back to their magical world. They might never be found. Here they were putting all hope of going back home on a young muggle girl named Lily. What were the chances that this girl could help them? What were the chances that this girl wouldn't turn them in?  
  
Tiffany shivered unpleasantly despite trying to scold herself that Lily was a nice girl who wasn't like other muggles.  
  
James on the other hand was watching Lily in silence as she comprehended everything that had just been told to her. She was staring down at the grass with a slightly puzzled expression upon her face. She was trying to make sense of everything, trying to get her facts straight and make sure that this was indeed happening to her and wasn't a dream.  
  
James held his breath as she looked up at him and Tiffany. The puzzled expression was gone from her face. His heart pounded inside his chest knowing that this girl's decision was important to both he and Tiffany. The tension built up in the growing silence that was slowly suffocating he and Tiffany. Will she accept us? Will she be able to help us? Questions bombarded his head as he waited for what seemed to be like hours but was in reality only seconds.  
  
Her green eyes shimmered a little as they met his. A small smile broke out on her face widening with every moment that passed.  
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed. Her grin stretched from ear to ear and she was positively beaming at them.  
  
"This is amazing! I can't believe it! It's been there all that time and I only had a faint feeling that it was there! Magic is real! There is another world out there that I belong too…" She was off talking and exclaiming in excitement. It was real. Everything she had imagined and better was real. These two kids really lived inside that world. These two kids needed her help. She would be able to go and see that world! She had almost forgotten they were there at all and she hadn't even asked them if it was some kind of a joke. She was just too excited as the words of James describing their world rang through her head.  
  
"So does this mean you're not going to send us to the police?" Tiffany managed to ask after she got up enough courage.  
  
James was grinning from ear to ear as he watched the frenzied red haired girl excitedly looking at them and talking all about what she had just heard.  
  
Lily stood up and began pacing around in a circle still talking to what appeared to be only herself. She couldn't believe it was happening. This was real, they were real, and the dream and wish was real. Magic was becoming reality for her. The world where she belonged was there, waiting for her. All she had to do was help these kids out and she would catch a glimpse of that world, the world where she belonged.  
  
"Everything is real!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I think that means we're not going to be turned in." James whispered to Tiffany, not moving his eyes from the frenzied red head with a broadening grin on his face.  
  
Violet moved to her bedroom window. She propped her arms up leaning her elbows upon the very sill that Lily clambered out and into the room on the night before. Bored, Violet stared out of her bedroom window and placed her chin in her hands. Her lovely blond hair cascaded around her shoulders occasionally curling here and there. Her green eyes stared out into space.  
  
Violet was a beautiful girl. She was only fourteen and already the boys were stunned when she entered the room or walked down the street. She had tried to hide her beauty by cutting her hair short as a little girl but even then the boys, and sometimes full-grown men, could tell that she was going to be a beauty when she reached age. Even the girls and women were constantly telling her that she was a rare pretty thing and they wished they had her looks. Violet could never understand why they never said this to Lily.  
  
Lily had the same body and hair as Violet and the same brilliant green eyes that were constantly shimmering and lighting up. In fact both Violet and Lily agreed that their green eyes were the best part about them. The only difference between the two was that Violet had blonde hair and Lily had red.  
  
As a young girl Violet always remembered Lily and her asking their mother why Violet got all the compliments and Lily only got a few. Her mother had just said they were both very beautiful and she couldn't understand it herself. But as the years passed Violet learned that it was because of the color of her hair and the fact that she was older. She had unknowingly overshadowed Lily. Perhaps if Lily had been the oldest the compliments would have gone to her but now all that anyone saw was pretty Violet.  
  
Petunia was a year younger then Violet. She was always trying to make herself look beautiful, getting into all that makeup crap and in style clothes. And perhaps the reason she had become so boy crazy and cosmetic was Violet and probably Lily. This was because Petunia wasn't as pretty as her two sisters. She had a long neck, blond thin hair, and was thin and bonier then her two siblings. She had also been passed by on the green eyes and had gray dull eyes instead. So Petunia covered herself up in makeup and the in style clothes as an attempt to make her pretty.  
  
Violet sighed. Two boys had called her within the week. One had come calling at her door. And another had called her on the telephone. It was brutal. Petunia who had just turned thirteen would sit drooling behind her as she shooed them away or hung up on them. Petunia would say she was crazy and try to lecture on it. Violet couldn't stand her and neither could Lily. Petunia was boy crazy and wanted a boyfriend more then anything. For Lily that was the last thing she wanted. And for Violet, she only wanted a true relationship, one that would last for her life. She didn't want someone to break her heart or have to break someone else's. No she was too young for one at this age. All the boys cared about now was her beauty. Perhaps when she was a little older they would like her for who she was.  
  
Violet heard laughter and turned her eyes down upon the yard where the laughter was coming from. She heard shouts and more laughter. Violet smiled as she saw her younger sister Lily down in Ms. Brandy's yard. She was laughing and smiling with two other children.  
  
"Wonder what she's doing?" Violet decided to go down into the yard and see.  
  
"You thought I was going to turn you into the police." Lily started laughing again and James blushed at his stupidity.  
  
"Laugh all you want but that's what happens to us witches and wizards when we tell muggles about us." James said trying to regain his dignity.  
  
"Muggles?" Once again that word had come up. Was he insulting her?  
  
"Non magic folk." James said as if it was the most obvious information.  
  
"Oh of course, I should've known." Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
Before James could reply a pretty girl came from beneath the hedge. She looked up at James and grinned, revealing beautiful green eyes and an award- winning smile. She pulled a twig from her lovely blonde hair and sat down beside him looking around at Tiffany, Lily and him.  
  
"Hi." She said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Hey." Lily and James said. Tiffany said nothing but smiled shyly just as she had done when she had first met Lily. Though Lily had clearly found out that Tiffany was not shy. It seemed that she was far from it.  
  
For some reason James and Lily met each other's gaze and just started laughing. Tiffany and Violet looked at them bewildered at their strange outburst. This just caused Lily and James to laugh harder. Violet raised her eyebrows and grinned wondering what was so funny. Tiffany just looked at them strangely waiting for the two odd people to stop.  
  
"What's so funny?" Violet said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind." Lily cleared her throat attempting to stop herself from bursting out laughing once more. "This is James." She gestured toward James trying not to make eye contact with him so she wouldn't start randomly laughing again.  
  
James didn't have a problem avoiding Lily's gaze. He found himself face to face with the lovely girl once more. James could tell that she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders occasionally curling here and there. Her two beautiful green eyes met his and once again she was smiling that award-winning smile. He smiled back at her, reluctantly tearing his eyes back to Lily.  
  
Lily hesitated for a moment seeing the usual effect her sister had on boys. She thought James would be different though. For a moment she felt upset that she didn't look like her sister. Strange, she thought to herself, this happens all the time with boys and I never feel jealous, until now. Lily quickly shook this out of her head seeing that her sister and James were both staring at her. Violet was grinning as if she had just realized something. Lily had an odd feeling that she didn't want to know what that was.  
  
"And I'm Tiffany." Tiffany had gotten rather impatient with Lily just sitting there staring at James and Violet, and James staring at Violet. Immediately three pairs of eyes turned on her. Tiffany was now once more shyly smiling up at them so that you could hardly tell that she had just impatiently introduced herself.  
  
"This is Violet. My older sister." Lily said pointing behind her where Violet sat smiling at the two of them. She gave them a little wave and then grinned at her younger sister. Once again it was that same grin that told Lily that Violet knew something.  
  
"It's nice to know that Lily has friends." Petunia stepped from behind the hedge and sat down right between Violet and James.  
  
James saw Lily scowl and Violet roll her eyes and look in the other direction when the girl came in. He looked at the girl who had just sat down. He was expecting another beautiful sister of Lily's but this girl couldn't be Lily's sister. She had thin blond hair and dull gray eyes. Her face was shaped oddly and she was thin, bony and even taller then Violet. She smiled at him batting her eyelashes that were clotted with black stuff that James guessed was makeup. In fact her whole face was covered in an awful amount of makeup. It looked as if a little kid had gotten a hold of his mother's makeup case. James reared back a little bit so that he could get away from this makeup covered ugly girl that was leaning toward him.  
  
"Yeah I do but you don't. " Lily said clearly wanting her to go away.  
  
"Lily has no friends so this is a first." Petunia said ignoring her sister and not taking her eyes off of James.  
  
"I do too." Lily hated the way this conversation was going. Petunia seemed very interested in James who Lily realized was a boy.  
  
"He's in for it." Violet whispered to Lily shaking her head sadly at the thought of James' poor fate.  
  
Petunia loomed closer to James who had to back up for the second time. Lily bit her lip trying not to laugh at the look of utter most terror on his face. Thinking fast, Lily grabbed hold of the back of Petunia's shirt and pulled her back with one quick pull. James looked up relieved at Lily. Lily smiled and winked.  
  
"This is Petunia." She said in a dull voice.  
  
"Our other sister." Violet added.  
  
"Though she could be closely mistaken for a pet or a brother." Violet said in the same dull tone.  
  
Violet, Tiffany, James and Lily giggled. Petunia glared at Violet momentarily taking her eyes off James.  
  
"Why are you over here, dear pet of mine." Lily asked.  
  
"Seeing if it was true that you actually had friends." Petunia said smugly. It was a well-known fact that Lily had trouble making friends. Especially since Marabelle was leaving for France and she was the only friend Lily had ever known.  
  
Lily glared at Petunia wishing she would leave.  
  
"If you have so many friends then why are you over here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I love nothing more then to torture you friendless sister of mine." Petunia said gaining more confidence.  
  
"I think I see a boy ringing the doorbell. Is that Joe?" Violet said standing up and looking over the hedge.  
  
Petunia was gone in a flash racing toward the door. Lily raised her eyebrows not realizing that Petunia could run that fast.  
  
"Look at her go!" Lily giggled. The four of them laughed.  
  
"It'll be a minute or two before she figures out that there's no boy at the door." Violet said. She climbed beneath the hedge and then reappeared in Lily's yard. "She'll be mad in about five minutes. It was nice meeting you James and Tiffany."  
  
"Nice meeting you too." James yelled after her retreating figure. Lily shook her head and sat back down in the yard. Tiffany came and sat down too. James stood for a moment watching the beautiful girl walk away. Then slowly he sat down on the other side of Lily.  
  
"Are you done staring at her yet?" Lily said slightly tart.  
  
"Yeah, no, I mean."  
  
"That's what I thought." Lily said picking at the grass.  
  
"Well you got to admit she's very pretty." James said.  
  
"She is very pretty. But James she's my sister."  
  
"So."  
  
"How would you like it if some guy stared at your sister."  
  
"I wouldn't care."  
  
"Well there's one over there." Lily pointed behind him and James immediately turned around to see a little boy of about six staring at the three of them.  
  
"I'll beat the crap out of that little boy if he even dares lay a hand on my sister." James said starting toward the boy who was running back to his house. Lily knew he was just standing there wondering who they were not trying to hit on Tiffany. But of course James didn't know this. Lily laughed and grabbed him by the arm pulling him forcefully back to the ground. Tiffany giggled having no idea what James and Lily were talking about.  
  
"So you wouldn't care." Lily said grinning.  
  
James sulked.  
  
"Getting back to business. We've got to get through that thicket." Lily announced.  
  
"Yeah." Tiffany agreed.  
  
"James?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"Yeah you're right. So I can get away from Lily." James said sulkily.  
  
"But what about Violet." Lily said calmly.  
  
"We can take our time." Tiffany and Lily laughed.  
  
The three of them talked for quite awhile going over the minor details of what exactly had happened when they had gone through the thicket. Lily asked several questions and listened to the answers making sure they hadn't missed anything that could get James and Tiffany home. When they started repeating the same details they figured they had everything.  
  
Lily looked up at the other two.  
  
"I think we should all try getting through again."  
  
"Great idea. Why didn't I think of that? Wait we already did." James said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah we already tried before you came over here." Tiffany said truthfully.  
  
"Well you know it couldn't hurt to try again." Lily said.  
  
"Fine let's try it, but nothings going to happen I can guarantee that." James said.  
  
James stood up and followed Lily over to what they had pointed out as the thicket. Tiffany also got up brushing herself off and stepped up beside Lily.  
  
"Alright so all we need to do is walk into it right?" Lily said now very nervous.  
  
"I guess so." James said not really sure.  
  
"James you try first." Tiffany said.  
  
"Fine." He walked slowly toward it putting his arm out in front of him. The other two followed him closely so they wouldn't be left behind.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Mr. Potter had just gotten home from a long day at work. He worked at the ministry and times were going down hill and so the ministry was constantly busy. He wanted to just sit down and out up his feet and have a nice relaxing dinner. And he told his wife this. She quickly obliged knowing how hard it was at the ministry. She had worked there herself when she was younger. But there was one small problem.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"How would I know? You know there always hiding and getting into all sorts of trouble." Mr. Potter said tiredly. He was in no mood to go looking for his kids. The last time this had happened they had been in Diagon Alley having "somehow" turned up there after "somehow" spilling some floo powder on them. He knew his kids all too well. They had inherited their mother's family's trouble making side. Perhaps that was why he loved them so much. After all he had ended up marrying the troublemaker herself. He smiled as she came in with a tray of food.  
  
"Mmmmm. Smells great. But will it taste that great?" He teased her. She grinned and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'll go look for the kids." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"I'll finish making the desert." Mrs. Potter smiled.  
  
"I always loved a woman who could cook." Mr. Potter grinned and went to go get his jacket and shoes hoping this wouldn't be another trip to Diagon Alley. But something stopped him midway.  
  
A switchboard caught his eye. Usually he never looked at this board but a flashing green light told him that something was dreadfully wrong. He blinked and did a double take. Yes what he was seeing was real. He had a feeling he knew where his kids were. Hopefully they were still there. With out even telling his wife he ran out the door.  
  
Gate number seven was open. Gate number seven led into the muggle world. The green light continued to blink.  
  
"Nothing." James said. He had just walked into a wall once more. This was his third time trying. Tiffany had tried too and even Lily had a go at it. But they all got the same result.  
  
"Why won't this stupid thing open already." James kicked with his foot and ended up howling with pain as he jumped around holding his injured big toe.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not how it's done." She said.  
  
"Then do it yourself smarty pants." James cried between his jumping and howling with pain.  
  
"Fine I will." Lily carefully placed her foot against the thicket so it would get injured then she drew it back and with new force she broke through the thicket. There was an array of light and she was walking into a new yard. A different yard, a different neighborhood and a different world came into view.  
  
Tiffany came through after her grinning and laughing and James came through stumbling with his mouth agape at what Lily had just done. Lily stared in awe at the world that she entered. It didn't look very different from her world but she had a sense that this was indeed the complete opposite of the world that she had called home.  
  
  
  
"Whoa." Lily said hardly believing that she had actually left her original world and was now in the "magical world". And it was all because of her, Lily Evans, that they were here.  
  
"Lily you did it. You did it!" Tiffany came over to her and hugged her laughing and dancing around. She twirled around and hugged Lily again.  
  
"You did it Lily!" James forgot his grudge and walked over to her and hugged her also much to Lily's surprise. Lily found herself surprisingly hugging him back and dancing around with them. They had done it. James and Tiffany were home safe and sound. They weren't stuck forever.  
  
"I could kiss you Lily I 'm so glad we're back." James said laughing.  
  
"Don't." Lily advised laughing also.  
  
Mr. Potter clambered over the hill to see a surprising site. His two children safely home and very happy and another girl who was now in his son James's arms. The two off them were hugging each other and dancing around with Tiffany. Mr. Potter did a double take and nearly fell back down the hill.  
  
He started down to see what had started this nonsense.  
  
"Oh no." Tiffany said cowering.  
  
"What?" asked James. James and Lily realized they were hugging and immediately broke apart VERY quickly.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Hello James and Tiffany. Do you mind telling me why you decided to go gallivanting off into the muggle world? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you guys. You know what happens when you go over there. There's the police and all those awful muggles and who is this?" Mr. Potter said this all very fast but the last three words were crystal clear.  
  
"This is Lily." James said.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Mr. Potter said realizing that Lily was a muggle.  
  
"Dad she helped us get back." Tiffany started to explain.  
  
"I'll deal with you later. I'm going to have to obliviate her. You two are so foolish. You bring a muggle into our world."  
  
"Dad please!" James pleaded with his father.  
  
"Didn't I say I would deal with you later." Mr. Potter said firmly. He pulled out his wand and immediately Lily began backing up. Not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Lily it won't hurt." James cried.  
  
"Will you just allow me to get this over with." Mr. Potter said firmly.  
  
"What's he going to do to me?" She managed to yell to James.  
  
"Nothing just stand still." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Dad you're scaring her." James said to his father.  
  
"James!" James silenced at this glare from his father. He inched back a step. But he whispered to Lily a last goodbye.  
  
"Bye Lily. Maybe I'll see you sometime."  
  
"Yeah perhaps we'll see each other." Lily was going to try and run for it.  
  
"Now just hold still and it'll be over." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"I'll miss you guys." Lily said softly tears shining in her eyes. Then she turned around and ran right back through.  
  
"Obliviate!" The spell managed to hit her and she fell to the ground. The thicket closed behind her and she remembered nothing of the day's events. 


	5. The Letter

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that Fanfiction.net was having problems and my computer was ironically having problems with the web site beforehand here is Chapter 5, slightly late. I actually had an excuse this time for taking so long. Please tell me what you think. I truly appreciate any one who takes the time to review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Letters  
  
"Lily!" A voice screamed through the quiet house.  
  
Lily Evans rolled over onto her side and looked up through half closed eyes at her older sister Petunia. Across the room her other sister Violet was sitting up sleepily on her bed.  
  
"Give it a rest Petunia." Violet muttered.  
  
"She needs to get up!" Petunia said turning to Violet.  
  
"NOW!" Petunia yelled inside Lily's ear quite suddenly.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Lily yelled back. She sat up rubbing her ear that seemed to have been shattered by her sister's last very loud and horrible yell.  
  
"You have to watch out for her. Petunia always wants to practice her vocal chords. The windows were saved this time because Lily so nobly sacrificed her ear. But I daresay Mom's not going to be so pleased when a window finally shatters one day. Perhaps then she'll stop giving Petunia permission to give us a "pleasant" wake up call." Violet said grinning as she rubbed her own ears furiously.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Do you think it's possible that she could do it so many times that she would wear out her voice so that she couldn't do it anymore?" Violet asked seriously.  
  
"Let's hope that if it is possible, even for Petunia, that that glorious day comes soon." Lily said giggling.  
  
"That'll be the best day of my life." Violet said looking wistfully off into the distance dramatically.  
  
Lily and Violet both began giggling.  
  
It was the beginning of an average summer day in the Evan's household.  
  
A while later Violet and Lily came down the stairs to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Evans were seated with Petunia at the table. Petunia looked up at Lily and Violet and glared at them before burying herself inside her cereal that she wasn't even eating. Petunia never ate much. That's why she was so bony and thin.  
  
Lily glared back as she sat down beside her mother away from Petunia and Violet stuck out her tongue making a funny face.  
  
"Girls." Their mother said warningly.  
  
Mr. Evans laughed but silenced under a glare from his wife. She apparently did not find sibling rivalry as amusing as he did.  
  
"I want no more fighting between the three of you."  
  
Lily and Violet exchanged a glance. There would be no fighting between them two but Petunia they wouldn't be able to count on it. Lily couldn't resist the temptation to call Petunia a name for more then five minutes. Violet had timed her last time.  
  
Violet had surprisingly lasted fifteen minutes. This was very hard for Lily to believe since Violet was always the sarcastic one. But apparently she could keep her mouth shut when she wanted too. Lily's fiery red haired temper always got a hold of her. Lily had become exceedingly famous for this temper of hers.  
  
"We're going to London for the day." Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"You already told us." Violet said shoving her spoon into her cereal a little too hard. There was a loud clang that caused Petunia who was pretending to be buried in her cereal to look up.  
  
"Stop trying to destroy the bowl." Petunia said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I was pretending it was your face." Violet said not looking up from her bowl.  
  
"It looks a lot like you." She continued.  
  
"Nah too pretty." Lily said laughing at her own comment.  
  
Petunia seemed to be getting all worked up but wasn't as quick as Lily and Violet were with comments so she didn't have time to answer because their mother cut her off.  
  
"Now girls." She said sternly giving them a "no nonsense" look.  
  
All three girls looked up at their mother giving her their best innocent look.  
  
"I could still call that Marge Dursley to come over and baby sit you like when you were little. Now we don't want that do we." Their mother said looking each of her daughters in the eye.  
  
"No! We'll be fine on our own thank you very much." Violet said quickly shocked at the idea of a babysitter.  
  
"Not Marge! Not that Huge Ugly Fat Balloon Girl with the Big Ugly dog and the big ugly butt and face. She's so stupid and dumb and"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Well it's all true. I mean sorry I won't insult anyone again." Lily said remembering her last time with Marge.  
  
Lily was eight and both of her sisters were going somewhere that night. Her parents needed a night out desperately so they decided to go out to dinner in London. That left Lily with no where to go. She couldn't go over a relative's house or Marabelles so she had to have a babysitter. So her mother did an awful thing. She called up the Dursleys.  
  
The Dursleys lived on the other side of the street a few houses down. Lily, Violet and even Petunia never associated with those people or had anything to do with them. They were all ugly, fat and mean. There were four of them, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, Marge Dursley and Vernon Dursley.  
  
Marge Dursley was only a year older then Violet and they had gone to school together. The few times they had seen each other there had been a nasty verbal fight. Marge was always one to pick a fight by saying the wrong things. That was until a few years a go when Marge went into a private school. Though Violet and Lily had thought this over several times and couldn't figure out how a stupid person like her got in.  
  
Vernon was just as bad in Lily and Violet's opinion. But because he was a boy Petunia believed that Marge was worse. Vernon was Petunia's age and was also at a private school. Once again how'd an idiot get into a private school? Supposedly he wasn't as much trouble as Marge for he had never fought with any of them. But then again he had never been nice to them either. He just scowled at them when they walked by while Marge tried to pick a fight.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were not too bad. All they ever did was talk about their car really loudly and brag about their job and all this other stupid stuff. But they never harmed any of the children. So they were harmless just not the people you wanted to be around. They just didn't have a very nice personality.  
  
Marge came over all sweet and innocent, until the parents left. Then all went down hill. As soon as that door shut Marge took over. She spent an entire hour calling Lily names and trying to fight with her. Lily couldn't stand her but had somehow found a way to block her comments out. She had endured her patiently until Marge went in to raid the kitchen. Then Lily escaped up to the rooftop and stayed there for the rest of the night listening to Marge screaming names and trying to find her. Lily found this quite amusing until the parents came home.  
  
She got in a lot of trouble. But luckily her parents had not figured out that Lily had been on the roof. Then they would've flipped.  
  
"No going out of the neighborhood. I want no reports from the neighbors. Don't make a mess." While Lily had been remembering her little incident with the Dursleys her mother had started giving them a list of rules they were to follow.  
  
As usual Violet was mimicking her because all three of them knew the list backwards and forwards. Petunia had buried herself inside her cereal once more and their father was reading the newspaper. Her mother continued giving them a list of useless rules. Lily would remember exactly how everything had been the moment her life changed forever.  
  
Time seemed to slow down just for a moment and Lily drank all the details in. Then time returned to normal and it happened.  
  
"Click"  
  
"That's the mail." Her father said not looking up from the paper.  
  
"I'll go get it." Lily said anxiously. She escaped the table for a moment. Taking her time, she walked slowly toward the mail slot where a pile of letters had accumulated on the welcome mat.  
  
"Crash"  
  
Lily turned and looked back toward the kitchen.  
  
"Violet!" Petunias shrill voice screeched.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. Don't try to blame it on me." Violet said.  
  
"It was no one's fault now stop fighting and clean it up Petunia." Mrs. Evans said losing her temper.  
  
"But." Petunia said.  
  
"No buts pick it up, NOW!" Their mother said sternly.  
  
Lily giggled softly and picked up the mail. She didn't even bother to look through it. There was nothing ever for her unless it was her birthday.  
  
Just as she was about to turn around she heard a noise outside the door. She opened the door a crack and poked her head out. There was a letter on the doorstep. Lily picked it up and nearly dropped it again in shock.  
  
There was a huge brown owl looking at her with big yellow eyes. It was perched on the railing and was staring at her. It cocked its head to the side. Then it ruffled its feathers as if showing off. Lily stood still not knowing how to react to a huge owl sitting on her railing looking at her in the middle of the morning!  
  
It spread its magnificent wings and took flight. Lily watched in awe, as the brown owl became a tiny dot far off in the distance. Then, still in shock, she turned and walked back inside.  
  
"That was strange." Lily said as she entered the kitchen. She dropped the mail in front of her father as she slumped back down in her chair.  
  
"What was strange?" Violet asked.  
  
Mrs. Evan's grabbed the mail from Mr. Evans and began shuffling through it.  
  
"I just saw an owl, on our railing."  
  
Petunia spat her orange juice back into her glass and looked up at Lily still sputtering. She didn't like to here about things that were strange. And apparently Lily had seen and heard about a lot of strange things.  
  
"Very funny." Petunia said. Violet just watched Lily, interested.  
  
"No I'm telling the truth." Lily said honestly.  
  
"Lily you have a letter." Mrs. Evans threw a letter across the table and it landed safely beneath Lily's hand before it could go off the table.  
  
"I couldn't believe it myself." Lily said picking up the letter and opening it without even glancing at it. She was still thinking about the owl.  
  
"That's weird." Violet said.  
  
"Yeah I just saw it and" She stopped talking midway. She was reading the letter and what she saw was not right.  
  
"This is even weirder." She said giggling.  
  
"What?" Violet asked.  
  
"Here you read it because I can't believe it." Lily handed the letter over to Violet.  
  
Violet took it and had a similar reaction. She read it several times but then sat back blinking furiously.  
  
"Are my eyes really seeing this." She asked Lily.  
  
"It's talking about a school of magic. Right?" Lily asked Violet.  
  
"Yeah." Violet put down the letter and looked at Lily in wonder.  
  
"Mom read this." Violet pushed the letter to their mother who grabbed it and began reading it.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she too looked at Lily with a strange look. She passed the letter wordlessly to their father never taking her eyes off of Lily.  
  
Mr. Evans didn't say anything after reading it. He too looked at Lily. Petunia grabbed it but read the first few words and ran out of the room screaming. Now Lily sat with a puzzled look on her face as she reread HER letter. Violet, and her parents watched her as she tried to figure out what this all meant. Voices in her head became louder and louder.  
  
"Lily you're a muggle right?" Said a far away voice.  
  
"A what?" Lily heard her own voice say.  
  
"Oh well done brother of mine." Another voice said.  
  
"Never mind what I said." Said the same boy's voice.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?" He asked her.  
  
"You do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, this is going to sound strange, but Tiffany and I come from a world in which magic is everywhere." The boy said once more as if he were about to launch into a story.  
  
The voices abruptly stopped and Lily found herself still puzzling over the letter.  
  
"What do you think?" Mr. Evans asked his daughter.  
  
"I'll think it over." Lily said softly. Then she got up out of her chair and raced up the stairs back to her bedroom. She raced up the steps and flung herself onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling then flipped over onto her stomach. Tears began to form in her eyes and she didn't even know why. She gripped the sheets and closed her eyes as a strange pounding in her head began once more.  
  
"Today's the day!" Mr. Potter ruffled his son's hair. Today his son would get his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
  
"Dad I think you've said that enough times." James said moving out of the way as his Dad tried to ruffle his hair for the millionth time.  
  
"But it's such a great day." Mr. Potter swelled with pride as he looked down at his son.  
  
"Yeah we know it's a great day." Said Tiffany. She had been sulky all day and not in a very good mood. She wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly. And she was going to miss her brother. This would probably be the first time she and her brother would be separated.  
  
Mrs. Potter came and sat down beside her daughter who was feeling left out. She put her arms around the little girl and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Cheer up. You'll be getting your letter in two years." She said smiling.  
  
"But I want to go this year." Tiffany whined.  
  
"Honey you know it's against the rules. You're too young."  
  
Tiffany sighed.  
  
"I know but it's not fair." She whined once more.  
  
"Look!" James shouted causing all the family to jump and look up.  
  
James jumped to his feet and pointed up into the sky. The sun was shining brightly through the clouds that had just broke open to reveal a small dark dot moving steadily lower and straight toward the Potter family where they resided on the front steps of their house.  
  
"This is it." James heard his mother moan in half pride, half sadness.  
  
James grinned, as the owl's form became clearer and closer with ever second. It came soaring through the air wings spread. It was huge and brown with bright yellow eyes. He couldn't tell what kind it was, but it was probably a barn owl since they were very reliable and often used at Hogwarts.  
  
James outstretched his hand and the owl slowed down dropping it into his palm. Then it flew over to Mr. Potter who had prepared some water and a small portion of food for it.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open it?" His mother asked him.  
  
James didn't answer her but began tearing the letter open as carefully and quickly as he could so he wouldn't rip the contents. The parchment spilled out into his hands and James let the torn envelope fall carelessly to the ground as his father, Tiffany and his mother gathered around him.  
  
"Dear Mr. James Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
His mother and father beamed at him as if they hadn't been expecting this even though James had shown signs of magic ever since he was five. But it's a different thing when you actually see it in writing and all their emotions broke lose. They embraced him, Tiffany too, nearly strangling her. His mother began sobbing and smiling and his father kept muttering "a fine boy we have" as if it were the best thing in the world.  
  
"Let go of me I can't breathe!" Tiffany yelped spoiling the moment.  
  
His mother and father then gave him a little room and allowed him to finish reading the letter before they broke lose with their emotions once more.  
  
Lily found herself seated in her own backyard. Was she dreaming? Everything seemed so distorted and faded like it was some kind of old movie. Like the ones her mom showed her of herself when she had been a kid so many years ago.  
  
"What's going on?" She touched her head and realized the pounding eerie headache had stopped.  
  
She twisted around looking at her surroundings. There was no doubt about it; she was in her own yard. Suddenly she jumped. There was a figure sitting under her favorite tree. Lily crept silently toward it and realized with a jolt that it was her very own self. She looked up and stared right through her. It was almost as if she could see her.  
  
"This is creepy." She murmured.  
  
She watched as the other Lily looked up suddenly. Voices. Familiar voices. They were the voices that had been heard in her head earlier.  
  
The other Lily stood up yawning and dropped a book on her toe as she stood up. Lily snickered but then realized that she was laughing at herself and stopped.  
  
Lily knew what was going to happen next. Without thinking she headed to the hedge that separated their yard from the next door neighbor's yard.  
  
The world suddenly spun in and out of focus. Lily shut her eyes because it was making her dizzy and fell to her knees. Finally it stopped turning and Lily slowly removed her hand from her eyes.  
  
She was still beside the hedge and she could hear that boy's voice talking. He was telling someone about a magical world. It sounded so familiar. She stayed where she was mystified listening to the boy talk on about the magical world that only existed in her dreams. Occasionally she heard another girl break in to make a snide remark or warn the boy about "giving too much information" but for the most part he just went on and on. Talking in more and more detail of the beautiful world.  
  
When he had finished. Lily stayed there leaning against the hedge thinking everything over in her mind. It sounded so familiar but if she had heard the tale before she knew she would have remembered. It was such a wonderful believable fairy tale.  
  
"If only this could be real life." Lily murmured.  
  
Just when she was getting comfortable the world lurched forward once more spinning and twisting. She yelled and hit the ground hard as a red light streaked past her. Everything had gone black and dreary and she had fallen into the blackness.  
  
Lily yelled and sat up at once. The blackness, the boy and his tale, the red light and herself with the book all came rushing back to her slamming into her brain and sticking there as if determined not to be lost again.  
  
Lily rubbed her head as it began to briefly pound but the pounding faded away and she found herself in her bedroom. She had fallen asleep. It had all been a dream. Lily winced remembering the letter. That part had seemed so separate from her recent dream. It had seemed more real.  
  
Lily rolled over onto her side with a sigh. Something fell off the bed and fell to the floor.  
  
Lily shifted, hanging off the bed; she grabbed the parchment that had fallen from the bed to the floor.  
  
She gasped when she saw it. Not all of it had been a dream.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" She yelled. She went racing down the stairs and ran into the living room where they were sitting on the couch together.  
  
"What is it?" They asked anxiously.  
  
"I've made up my mind." She paused dramatically and held her breath.  
  
"I'm going." 


	6. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: This is really late. More then a month late. I started writing this a while ago and I finished it on paper. I had no access to the Internet for most of the summer. So I just got back from vacation so I've been trying to type it. Once again I am sorry for the delay. Hopefully the next few chapters will be up quicker. This is a LONG chapter. I don't know why I made it so long. It'll probably be boring but oh well. If you want me to e-mail you when I update just tell me. I'll try that thank you thing again. Thanks again for reading chapter 4 and 5! Oh yeah and you meet two new characters in this chapter. One is going to play a major part in the story. Enjoy!  
  
Liz the Laugh: I tried to write fast. But I found out that I can't type fast and that this is longer then I thought it would be. Thanks.  
  
Zumamoonlight: I'm glad you thought it was awesome. I try to put humor in there thought its not my strong point. There's more visions to come for Lily. Thanks.  
  
Y. Kuang: Thanks for reviewing both chapter 4 & 5. Sorry if this is so late. A lot of people have told me that the Marge thing is new. And I knew personally what Lily and Violet were going through with Petunia. Because I have two of my own sisters. But that's beside the point. Thanks again.  
  
CherryBlossomz008: Yeah Lily should get to Hogwarts within the next three chapters. Glad you like my story. Thanks.  
  
Lily potter: Yeah as I said before I'm having a little too much fun making the sibling rivalry between Petunia, Violet and Lily. Since I have two of my own sisters I have experience in the subject. Thanks again for reviewing chapters 4 & 5.  
  
And thanks to the people who read Chapter 4. I got chapter 5 out in a rush so I didn't thank you. Thanks to Eressa, Bon, The Infallible Teller, cheler, Lupin's Angel, Lady of Magic, & again lily potter & Y. Kuang.  
  
Oh yeah and thanks. I have 30 reviews! That's more then I expected for 5 chapters. That's an average six reviews each chapter. Thank you so much. Oh yeah and you meet two new characters in this chapter. One is going to play a major part in the story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Diagon Alley  
  
"RING!"  
  
Lily woke up to the shrill buzzing of the alarm clock. Her heart caught in her mouth and she sat up breathing heavily. The earsplitting buzzing continued as Lily fought to swallow and regulate her breathing and wildly pumping heart. Clumsily her hand still trembling she tried to find the button to shut it off.  
  
Violet moaned and rolled over onto her side telling Lily to "shut the bloody thing off".  
  
Lily smiled and finally found the button in the back. The shrilling cry stopped and all was silent. Violet gave a satisfied grunt and fell back to sleep. Lily's heart settled back into its regular pace and her breathing returned to normal. No matter how many times the alarm clock woke her up, it still never failed to scare and startle her.  
  
Lily had gotten the alarm clock just two weeks ago because Petunia would no longer come into the room to wake her and Violet up if Lily was in the room. In fact Petunia rarely entered a room with Lily in it unless her parents forced her, which was often.  
  
Lily grinned. She was beginning to like the effects of that letter. No more Petunia to deal with, and as Violet put it, no more personal wake up calls. Though the alarm clock wasn't much better. There were several other advantages to the letter she had received three weeks ago. She remembered it perfectly, that day when she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a simple letter her whole life had changed.  
  
Lily changed out of her pajamas and threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She took a brush through her hair and then descended downstairs.  
  
Her mother was already seated at the table. She was drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"You're up early." Mrs. Evans noted with a smile.  
  
Lily glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock.  
  
"Well I wanted to get a head start on the day since you're taking me to London to get my things for school." Lily explained even though she knew her mother clearly already knew this. Her mother smiled and nodded.  
  
Lily sat down beside her mother. She was impatient already. She wanted to leave right now but she knew her mother liked to take her time in the morning and have her coffee. Lily took a piece of toast and buttered it before shoving it into her mouth.  
  
"Don't eat so fast." Her mother said warningly. Then surprisingly she sighed. She reached over and fiddled with her daughter's pretty red hair.  
  
"I know you're excited." She said softly. Lily met her mother's eyes. She couldn't know just how excited she really was. This was magic! This was all of her dreams coming true!  
  
"I would be excited too." A dreamy look crossed her mother's face.  
  
"When I was your age I dreamed and wished. But it never happened. It never did. As I got older I gave up hope and didn't believe it was there anymore because I didn't get to see it myself. And all that time." Her mother broke off tears glistening in her eyes. And Lily realized that she was looking at her daughter with pride. Her own mother's dreams were coming true through her! Lily gulped.  
  
"You are a very lucky girl. But let's take this one step at a time." Her mother pulled her into a hug. She stroked Lily's red hair soothingly. Lily didn't dare move. Once again she repeated the facts. Her mother had had the very same dreams as her!? And they were coming true through not her mother but through her, Lily Evans. This was a shock to her. Her mother released her and beamed proudly at Lily.  
  
"I'll go get ready and tell your father we're leaving in an hour." Her mother said as she got up and left the table.  
  
Lily grinned and then shoved another piece of toast into her mouth chewing thoughtfully. Then she swallowed and abruptly got up racing from the table, up the steps and into the bedroom that she and violet shared. Quietly she walked over to Violet's bed.  
  
"VIOLET!" Lily yelled grinning.  
  
"WAKE UP!" She yelled once more in her sister's ear.  
  
Lily giggled and stumbled out of the way as her sister attempted to throw a pillow at her. Violet sat up her blonde hair in disarray and her green eyes just barely visible beneath drooping eyelids. But the scowl was clear. Lily still couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"I got rid of Petunia. I certainly don't need you trying your hand at personal wake up calls." Then Violet pulled the discarded pillow over her head and went back to sleep. Her quiet snores soon filled the room.  
  
That was okay. Lily could wait. She grinned, for it was there waiting for her. It was not going anywhere.  
  
~*~  
  
James sat at the breakfast table with his parents and Tiffany. He pushed his spoon back and forth across the empty cereal bowl. Not for the first time he was trying to bring up the subject of Diagon Alley. He really wanted to go there and get his school things and of course check out the latest racing broom. But it seemed like every time he asked, which was nearly every morning, his parents always had somewhere to go or something to do. Maybe it was because they were both busy or maybe it was because they were waiting for the right time, James didn't know.  
  
His parents were chattering about the daily prophet each having a different opinion of something that had happened in Hogsmeade last week. James didn't want to interrupt their heated debate. It was all boring to him. Tiffany on the other hand liked hearing about the news and was often found reading the daily prophet was listening with rapt attention.  
  
James rolled his eyes. Judging by the volume his parent's voices had reached; it could go on for at least fifteen more minutes.  
  
James let his eyes wonder toward the open window. The sky was a radiant blue and was cloudless. The sun was pouring over the green grass causing everything to gleam and wink with the reflected rays. It was going to be a nice day. A perfect day for flying. If only he could get a new broom in Diagon Alley, his old one he'd had for six years!  
  
Suddenly an owl flew into his line of vision. James watched as it drew closer and realized that it was coming for their window.  
  
"The mail's here." He said dully.  
  
But his parents didn't appear to hear. Tiffany though looked up hopefully.  
  
The owl landed on the sill and then fluttered onto the table dropping a letter in front of his mother. It then turned and looked at James' untouched bread meaningfully. James pushed it toward it. The owl quickly ate it and then flew out the window.  
  
All was silent as Mrs. Potter sat reading the letter. Mr. Potter watched her waiting for her to relay the information that it contained to him.  
  
"James." James turned surprised. His mother was waving the letter grinning at him.  
  
"Caroline's going to be in Diagon Alley today. How about we go and get your school supplies today?" She asked. James blinked. Then he grinned.  
  
"Okay." He said trying to hide the excitement that danced in his eyes.  
  
"When are we going, now?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"And who's Caroline?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"A friend of mine. We'll leave in ten minutes. So go get ready." His mother ordered.  
  
Tiffany scowled. She wished more then ever that she was going to Hogwarts also.  
  
"Can I go too?" The little girl asked hopefully.  
  
"No you'll stay here with me." Their father said ruffling her hair.  
  
"What you don't want to see Caroline?" Mrs. Potter asked her eyes dancing. The man shuddered jokingly.  
  
"That's alright. I'll stay here and watch Tiffany."  
  
Tiffany growled giving proof that she did not like the idea of being watched.  
  
"You don't want to see your ex-girlfriend. The woman you nearly married." Mrs. Potter continued. He turned beat red.  
  
"Dear I don't think this is the kind of thing we should discuss in front of the children." But both Tiffany and James were looking at them with interest and identical curious brown eyes.  
  
"Tell us Mom!" Tiffany squealed. Mrs. Potter chuckled.  
  
"Another time, another time." She said kissing Tiffany on the forehead. She then glanced at her still red husband.  
  
"On second thought let's leave now James." She said.  
  
"Now?" James questioned.  
  
At her nod he waved goodbye to his father and scowling sister and then entered the living room. He marched over to the stone fireplace grabbing the pouch off of the mantle and waited for his mother patiently.  
  
She appeared a moment later with Tiffany and Mr. Potter in tow. She was dressed in a fashionable scarlet robe like the ones most witches of the day wore and he saw that she had used magic to pretty herself up. Her black curly hair was let down from its usual messy knot and she looked lovely. His mother always got prettied up when going out since she didn't go out often. But then again she had always been a pretty woman.  
  
"Goodbye Tiffany darling. Be good for your father can't handle your tricks." Tiffany grinned evilly and she laughed. She kissed her husband on the cheek.  
  
"I'll tell Caroline you said "hello"." She grinned.  
  
"Tell her I'm having second thoughts." Mr. Potter remarked wisely watching the grin on his wife's face falter.  
  
"Keep that up and you'll find yourself in the quidditch shed." She was too quick for him. With that said she stepped into the stone fireplace beside her son.  
  
She took the pouch from him and opened it. Taking a good handful of its contents she threw it up into the air.  
  
"Diagon Alley!"  
  
And then they were spinning and spinning and spinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Lily found herself in the car in the middle of London. She was in the front seat of her mother's car with her nose nearly pressed against the glass. Her eyes were concentrating on scanning the shops for "The Leaky Cauldron". Though her mother had brought a map Lily didn't want to take her eyes from the road for one second in case she missed it.  
  
Violet was in the back seat almost as excited as Lily. She couldn't wait to see this "Diagon Alley". Rather then be jealous of Lily's becoming a witch, Violet decided to be excited for her. Mrs. Evans didn't want to take Petunia or Violet but after much persistence from both Violet and Lily Mrs. Evans gave in. So now here she was coming along. Petunia wouldn't have wanted to come anyway.  
  
"I can't read this map!" A sudden cry from their mother caused them both to jump.  
  
"It's supposed to be just up ahead but I can't see__"  
  
"Stop the car!" Lily exclaimed interrupting her mother. She was bouncing excitedly in her seat.  
  
"What!" Mrs. Evans asked pulling over to the side of the road.  
  
Violet looked up. There were two big buildings towering over their tiny car, a bookstore and an apartment building. Violet didn't see any thing that said "The Leaky Cauldron". All she saw was the two buildings and a thin alley in between the two buildings.  
  
"There it is!" Lily squealed.  
  
"Where?" Mrs. Evans asked squinting. Obviously she didn't see anything either.  
  
Lily pointed in between the two buildings at the thin alley Violet had seen. Strangely enough it wasn't shadowed like it should have been. It had no grass and she saw that it was the oddest alley she had ever seen. Or wait, was it an alley at all?  
  
Violet thought she saw a building. But no it couldn't be. Or could it? Violet closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She opened her mind and then opened her eyes. "The Leaky Cauldron" sign appeared very hazy in her vision. Violet refused to believe it was an illusion. It became slightly clearer.  
  
"There it is I can see it!" Violet yelped.  
  
Now both Violet and Lily were bouncing in their seats. You can just imagine the looks passing cars and people were giving them.  
  
"What are you two ranting about?" Mrs. Evans demanded.  
  
"You can't see it." Lily stopped bouncing and suddenly realized with a sinking feeling.  
  
"I couldn't see it either but now I can." Violet admitted.  
  
Now the grin left Lily's face. She felt worse. Things were going to be different, very different she realized.  
  
"You really can't see it." Lily stated.  
  
Her mother heard the disappointment in Lily's voice and heard her own voice in the back of her head scolding her. She, who had always wished to have this great fortune that Lily now had, could not see it. Her own heart sank. She really had turned back on her dreams.  
  
Desperately she squinted into the odd looking alley. Was that a glimmer of words? Mrs. Evans shook her head and then suddenly realized that what she was seeing was probably "The Leaky Cauldron". Lines came into view. They were probably the edges of a building that she normally would've believed was an illusion. She saw nothing more. Just the faint glimmer that something was definitely there.  
  
Sighing Mrs. Evans took the key out of the ignition.  
  
"I think there is something there. Come on, show me the way."  
  
The three got out of the car. Lily dashed up to the pub. It was starting to age but was still in fair shape. It looked like it had been around for quite some time. Violet followed her. The building came into perfect view as soon as she was a foot from the door that Lily opened to reveal a dark room with several people in it.  
  
"I didn't even see it." Mrs. Evans said in awe as she walked into the pub behind her two daughters.  
  
Lily looked around as her eyes adjusted to the shadows. It looked like an ordinary pub to her. There was a bar and two bar tenders and then there were a couple of tables scattered around. There was a person or two here and there. Mostly they tended to reside at the bar. Probably drunks Lily thought wrinkling her nose at the strong stench of alcohol.  
  
Lily seeing her mother looking around fearfully suddenly realized that she would have to be the adult and do all the talking.  
  
"So I'm in a childish world but I have to be an adult!" She thought. Nothing made sense here.  
  
If only she wasn't the only witch in the family.  
  
"Um hello." She said nervously stepping up to the bar. Her head just barely reached over the top making her even more nervous. Violet placed an encouraging hand on Lily's shoulder and her mother did the same. Lily gained courage.  
  
"Do you know where Diagon Alley is?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Someone laughed and a few shook their heads in amusement. They all seemed to think it was funny. Lily felt like sinking into the floor.  
  
"Muggles." Muttered a woman. Violet and her mother turned and looked at the woman.  
  
"Non magical people." Lily explained in a whisper. Both of them turned on her. Lily wondered herself how she knew that. But then she remembered the dream and the strange voices.  
  
"I'm on my way there anyway." Said a man seated at the bar. He drained his drink and got up off the barstool.  
  
"Are you sure? I could show the young lady around it would be no trouble." The bartender said.  
  
The bartender was a kind looking man who was missing quite a few teeth and what little hair he had was nearly gray. He smiled warmly at her revealing his nearly toothless smile.  
  
"I'm on my way there anyway." The man said. Gesturing behind him a young girl stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Tom the bartender. If you need anything next time just ask for me." With that he winked and then returned to his work. The man walked over.  
  
"I'm Mr. Figg." He said smiling.  
  
"And this here is my daughter Arabella. She's starting too." He pushed his daughter forward. She was just a little bit taller then Lily. She had long wavy hair that was a shade between blonde and brown. Arabella grinned and Lily returned it with a smile. Mr. Figg shook hands with Mrs. Evans. And then acknowledged Violet and Lily with a nod and a smile.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Evans." Their mother said.  
  
"And these are my daughters Violet and Lily. Lily is just starting at Hogwarts." Her mother seemed to be more at ease now. Lily too felt less nervous now that she knew someone would be able to help her out.  
  
"Well come along and follow me." Mr. Figg told them. His daughter and him walked forward. Lily shrugged and trotted after them  
  
They walked out of the pub through another door in the back. This one led out into a real alley. There was overgrown grass and trash littered the small area that appeared to be a dead end.  
  
"This is Diagon Alley?" Violet asked. Arabella giggled.  
  
"No we'll be seeing Diagon Alley in a moment." Mr. Figg said smiling amusedly. Violet turned bright red and remained quiet.  
  
While this was happening Mr. Figg was tapping the bricks on an old brick wall with a stick. A wand, she quickly corrected herself. These things were going to take time to get used too. Suddenly the bricks started moving, breaking the wall's formation. Lily gasped and heard Violet and her mother do the same as the bricks moved quickly so that it was no longer a wall, but an archway!  
  
Lily nearly gasped again, as her eyes became wide with awe. For the archway revealed a street filled with people. Shops lined the street and at the very end of it all, a long way off was a huge marble building that looked like a museum. It was amazing.  
  
"That's Gringotts." Arabella whispered to Lily seeing her awed look.  
  
Lily turned to the girl and realized as they entered the street that neither Arabella nor her father seemed awed or amazed or even surprised. In fact it seemed like they thought nothing of it at all.  
  
Violet let out a soft whistle of amazement after getting over her astonishment.  
  
Lily could say nothing as she followed Mr. Figg and Arabella through the crowd. Apparently there were a lot more witches and wizards then she thought. So many people were here. She looked at the people, the shops and everything else that was so different from home. Each shop had a strange name and sold strange objects by the looks of its windows.  
  
One store was Quality Quidditch Supplies and had a broomstick lain on a fine cushion in its window. A few people were pointing at it and talking loudly. Lily got a strange idea. "Maybe since I'm a witch, broomsticks aren't used just for cleaning anymore." She thought. But people, even a witch, riding on a broomstick, it seemed crazy!  
  
As if in answer Arabella whispered "That's the Silver Arrow. I'd like to get my hands on one of those. Of course we have to wait until our second year to make the house team." Arabella turned and walked backwards so she could catch the last possible glimpse of the broomstick.  
  
Lily looked in ever direction, whispering each shop name to herself as if trying to memorize or decipher the meaning of the shops. The awe and astonishment never left her green eyes as they continued down the street toward Gringotts the museum. Now that Lily stood before the building she realized that it was even bigger and grander then she had thought.  
  
"Why are we here?" Lily wondered aloud.  
  
"How are you going to buy your school supplies if you have no money?" Mr. Figg asked his eyes twinkling. Once again Arabella giggled.  
  
"We have wizard money. They don't take muggle money here. So you have to open an account and exchange your muggle money for our wizard money." Mr. Figg explained to them. Lily realized then that it was a bank not a museum.  
  
They climbed the marble steps. A green ugly creature stood at the top of the stairs in a gold and scarlet uniform. The closer they got the uglier and stranger they seemed.  
  
"What are those?" Violet asked.  
  
"There goblins." Arabella said.  
  
They came to a set of doors where a riddle of some sort was written.  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more then treasure there.  
  
"The vaults are miles beneath the ground and goblins are clever creatures. It would be insane to rob Gringotts." Mr. Figg explained.  
  
They set up an account for Lily and they were given a key and some wizard money to buy her supplies. Lily and Violet poured over the new wizard coins and amused themselves watching a goblin handle a small pile of tiny dazzling jewels of nearly every color. About ten minutes later Arabella and her father returned, both of their hair ruffled and their pockets bulging slightly.  
  
"That was so much fun! Can we go again!" Arabella asked her Dad. Her Dad laughed.  
  
"Not this time. Maybe next time."  
  
Lily was too timid to ask what happened and where they went. But Arabella fixed that for her.  
  
"When you go down to the vaults you go on this really fast cast and there's all these twists and turns." Arabella told her grinning as they all walked into the sunlight. "It's just really fast and awesome." She added shielding her hazel eyes from the overbearing sun. Mr. Figg examined the street below them for a moment in thought. The others waited for him to say something.  
  
"First I think we should get your wands." Mr. Figg said.  
  
Lily grinned and Arabella did also. Apparently she was looking forward to it too.  
  
The two of them followed Mr. Figg to an old shop. A very old shop judging by the date.  
  
"Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Lily read the sign in a whisper. Already excitement was racing through her veins.  
  
Violet wished more then anything for a wand. Together they walked into the shop.  
  
A brown haired girl and her mother were standing in the center of the shop. In the back an older man was rummaging through some shelves. Lily looked around and realized that the shop was made up of nothing but shelves filled with long thin boxes. The shelves were all behind the counter but Lily could still see clearly that there must have been hundreds or perhaps thousands of those long thin boxes!  
  
The man took one box from the back and opened it on the counter handing the contents, a stick, no a wand, to the young girl. The girl waved it around and red sparks emerged from it leaving a glittering trail as she swept it downward one final time.  
  
"That'll be nine galleons." The older man said smiling. The woman handed him the gold coins and then started toward the door with her daughter in tow.  
  
"We have to meet the Potters." The woman was muttering to herself. The girl rolled her eyes and then glanced at Lily meeting Lily's brilliant green eyes with vivid blue eyes. They both smiled at each other and then the brown haired girl was dragged from the store.  
  
"Ms. Figg." Said an eerie voice. The older man, the shopkeeper, was now addressing them.  
  
Arabella stepped forward shakily. She glanced back at Lily and her Dad nervously. Lily gave her an encouraging smile as Arabella was handed a wand. Arabella gave the wand a wave and nothing happened.  
  
Lily gasped. She mistook it for something bad.  
  
"The wand chooses you. It's nothing bad. That wand just isn't for Arabella. A different one will choose her. You may not get sparks on your first try either." Mr. Figg explained reading her mind.  
  
Lily nodded but hoped silently that she got sparks on her first try. What if she never got a wand? What if she just stood there forever and no wand ever chose her? Then what would she do? Lily gulped hoping that none of that would happen.  
  
Just then white sparks came flowing from Arabella's wand as she swept it in a circular motion above her head. Arabella grinned broadly and Lily clapped and smiled. Mr. Figg went over and hugged his daughter paying Mr. Ollivander the amount.  
  
"Ms. Evans." Said the eerie voice.  
  
Lily stepped forward not liking the fact that this man knew her name. But perhaps that was something magical too. Lily stood in front of the man trembling slightly as she met his creepy, silver eyes.  
  
"You're a new one around here Ms. Evans. But never fear about being left behind. You'll do fine, just fine." Lily was now thoroughly confused on what he meant by this.  
  
"Here try this one." He thrust a wand into her hands.  
  
Lily waved it just as Arabella and the brown haired girl had done. But no sparks came. Lily panicked as the man took it away and went searching for another one. Lily silently hoped that the next wand would be for her.  
  
"This one should do it. I thought you would need a more powerful wand." Lily didn't hear him as she waved the wand dumbly hoping there would be sparks. A warmth ran up her arm and sparks of gold emerged from the tip of her wand. Lily grinned, knowing she had done something right. Mr. Figg and Arabella clapped and her mother and sister joined in beaming at her with pride.  
  
"Ten and a quarter inches, long and swishy, made of willow and phoenix feather. It's very good for charm work. It'll suit you well. That'll be nine galleons." Mr. Ollivander told her.  
  
Mrs. Evans handed the man the coins and thanked him before leaving the store.  
  
"That's odd." Mr. Figg said thoughtfully as they all walked out of the shop.  
  
"What's odd?" Arabella asked eagerly.  
  
"All three of you were chosen by powerful wands. I can tell you right now. Those have a lot more power then my wand and most of my friends wands." Mr. Figg answered.  
  
"All three of us?" Arabella questioned.  
  
"The girl before you got one too." Mr. Figg said.  
  
"Can I see it?" Violet asked Lily.  
  
"No not now Violet." Mrs. Evans didn't want to lose anything.  
  
"You can look at it later for as long as you want when we get home." Lily whispered. Violet's eyes lit up at this and they continued down the road.  
  
"I think we should get your books now." Mr. Figg said.  
  
They walked to a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Lily got all of her books with some help from Arabella. Violet strangely enough found two of her books. Lily wondered if Violet might be a witch too. That would be awesome if Violet was a witch, she thought wistfully watching her older sister explore the store.  
  
She saw her sister pick up a book from a stand that said "Diaries! Have them customized with your very own designs and symbols at your command." "On Sale now for a limited time only." Violet put the diary back on the stand and continued to wander about the store. Lily suddenly got a brilliant idea.  
  
"Mom can I get Violet something for her birthday since I'm not going to be here?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"Alright but what do you have in mind?" Her mom asked.  
  
Lily came out of the store five minutes later with all of her books and the diary carefully hidden in the bag. Apparently all you had to do was write down in the diary what symbols and designs you wanted on the front cover. It required no wand waving luckily, because Lily hadn't tried any spells obviously.  
  
"Look at the time!" Mr. Figg exclaimed. He had pulled out a very strange watch that Lily knew just by looking at was not and ordinary muggle watch.  
  
"I have to get Arabella home and get to a meeting." He said fumbling in his pockets for a pen and a piece of paper.  
  
"I'll just write down where you need to go and everything. Oh wait. I should've given this to you in the first place. It will be very helpful." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the piece of paper.  
  
"Mapa Diagon Alley!" He said. A map had appeared on the paper A perfect map of Diagon Alley. Each store was labeled and it even showed you what bricks to tap to get in. He pointed out the stores where they needed to go. As he pointed out each store the shopname's writing turned to red. As if to remind you that you needed to go there. Lily was fascinated and made herself remember "mapa", her very first spell. Or was it? Hadn't she heard of one that started with an "o"? No.  
  
"Bye Lily. I'll see you on the Hogwarts express." Arabella said.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you soon. It was nice to meet you. Bye!" Lily said watching as Arabella and her Dad were pulled through the crowd.  
  
"Bye!" Arabella yelled grinning. Then the crowd swallowed her and Lily saw nether neither her nor her father. Lily sighed and then took the map from her mother suspecting that she would be able to understand it best.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was high in the clear blue sky. James wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. How much longer were they going to stand here, he wondered? His mother stood next to a chair shielding her eyes from the formidable sun. She was searching the crowd for Caroline. They were supposed to meet here at the ice cream parlor.  
  
James rolled his eyes. He slumped down into a chair and laid his head on the thankfully shady table. They had spent the last half-hour just standing here. This was not how James had planned to spend his day in Diagon Alley. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of the latest broom when his mother dragged him off to the ice cream parlor. Even getting his school supplies would have been enjoyable compared to this.  
  
"Caroline!" He heard his mother shout. He saw his mother waving frantically at an equally excited woman who was pushing her way through the crowd. They raced toward each other and embraced yelling and laughing like young children.  
  
"Julie it's so great to see you!" Caroline exclaimed as the two of them embraced once more. James could see several people looking at them as if they were crazy. He pretended too that he didn't know them, which was easy since his mother had completely forgotten about him.  
  
Caroline and his mother were best friends but apparently didn't see each other very often. When they did the whole country knew. In fact the last time James had seen Caroline was when he was six. And the neighbors had sent them owls telling them to shut up because it was one in the morning and they were waking everyone up. She hadn't changed much. She still had the brown hair and the brown eyes that shimmered with mischief like his mother's. Some said the two women looked like twins. And they did. Except for the fact that Caroline's hair was brown and his mothers was black.  
  
James watched dully noticing a girl about his age staring at them as if they were crazy. She inched her way away from them. James watched as she came closer to him and saw that she had brown hair not red. He let his head fall back onto the table.  
  
He didn't know why but every girl he saw looked and reminded him of Lily. The girl he had met a few months back. For some reason he couldn't forget the muggle girl who had befriended them when they got stuck in her yard in her world. Lily opened the gate and brought them back to their home. His Dad had obliviated her and sent her back. James her and knew that Tiffany did too. They didn't make many friends.  
  
The girl was now seated at a table right next to him. Her head was down on the table also and she was watching the two women. James looked at her and realized a resemblance. The girl looked up and rolled her eyes. Yes, she had the same brown hair. But instead of brown eyes they were vivid blue. She came closer and sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
"Oh great another girl." James thought silently to himself.  
  
"You're Julie's son." She said nodding.  
  
"And you're Caroline's daughter." He said. They both laughed.  
  
"Are you a first year?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?" James asked. The girl nodded.  
  
A laugh escaped the two mothers and James and the girl both turned to see they had both ordered ice cream and had completely forgotten about their kids.  
  
"Looks like it's going to be a long time before realize anything." The girl noted. James nodded. The girl began taking coins from her pocket and placing them on the table. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm going to get an ice-cream." The girl said.  
  
"By the way I'm Allison." She said.  
  
"I'm James." James said shaking her hand.  
  
"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Allison asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and her mother and sister traveled to nearly every shop. Lily's feet were killing her and she could tell that they had been there for at least three hours. She could tell it was getting later in the afternoon. Lily wished she had more then two pieces of toast for breakfast. She was hungry.  
  
"We still have to get my robes. So one more store." Lily said wearily. She pointed at Madam Malkim's robes for all occasions. It was just ahead and much to Lily's delight there was an ice cream parlor right beside it. With her mother and sister behind her Lily rushed to the robe shop.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey look I think they're actually getting up." Allison said pointing at their mothers. Allison was right, both woman were now stretching and getting their stuff together. James and Allison had finished their ice creams a while ago and had had plenty of time to talk. They had talked mostly about quidditch and Hogwarts. James' opinion of Allison had changed Allison like him wanted to be in Gryffendor. They both liked quidditch and Allison liked to play it as much as she loved to watch it. Allison, like him, was going to try out for the House team next year. James wondered if one day they would be playing on the same team.  
  
James and Allison got up and walked over to where the two women were waving goodbye to each other. Allison waved to him and then trotted off after her mother who was already calling her name and looking for her. James tapped his mother on the shoulder. She turned around and grabbed him.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over. Now come on we're going to get your robes"  
  
James let his mother steer him into the robe shop. He passed a pretty blond haired girl that several boys were watching from a distance. Green eyes and an award winning smile. He twisted to get a better look. Was he dreaming or was that Lily's sister? But his mother shoved him into the store.  
  
"No wait!" He tried to turn around. His mother thought he didn't want to get his robes so she shoved him on to a stool and another woman immediately grabbed him expecting a fight. James sighed and stayed still shocking the woman. Now he'd never be able to see if it was her. It probably wasn't/ he was probably just imagining it was her. Why would she be here in the first place? It was stupid, he told himself.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Asked a timid voice. A girl was standing on the stool beside him. She had red hair and brilliant green eyes. It was Lily!  
  
Lily felt slightly taken aback. She knew someone who looked like this boy with messy black hair and mischievous brown eyes. The boy's eyes grew wide and he looked even more shocked then her. He tried to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked concerned. He looked like he was choking. He pointed at her.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily fell off the stool. She scrambled to her feet, fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized to the woman. The woman nodded.  
  
"You're done anyway." She handed Lily her robes.  
  
Lily turned back to the boy. She knew him but she didn't.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked shakily.  
  
"Lily it's James. Remember me and Tiffany?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked scared and backed away. A red light flashed in her mind blinding her vision and her head pounded like before. Someone caught her. Lily opened her eyes and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Sorry. I'm so sorry." She told the woman.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" The woman asked worriedly. She looked a lot tike the boy. It was his mother. She gasped for breath. The boy had got down from the stool and was now standing beside his mother.  
  
"You don't remember me." He said.  
  
She shook her head sadly. She wanted to but it was as if her brain wouldn't function.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. Then she fled from the store.  
  
"So am I." James whispered as he watched her go.  
  
"So am I." 


	7. Violet's Gift

** Author's Note: Well here's chapter 7 a couple of weeks later. Hopefully I will get my chapters out more sooner but I've been slow. So here it is. Next Chapter will be Hogwarts, well at least they'll be going there. I know this is really stupid having like 7 chapters before even getting to Hogwarts. But this will all play into the story. Violet as I have said several times is part of the theme of this story. Too much information. This should be much shorter then the other chapter.  
  
As Usual I want to thank my reviewers. 3 people were kind enough to review.  
  
Jencdancer: Thanks. You'll find out if Lily will ever remember him or not.  
  
Meghan: Thanks. A remembrall, I have no idea how to spell it either, only reminds you if you forgot something.  
  
AngelicPnai: James isn't crazy about Violet. Almost every boy thinks she's beautiful as you'll see as the chapters wear on. He's not crazy about Allison, yet. Here's the chapter.  
  
Just a reminder that I will e-mail the story to you, if you ask me too and leave your e-mail address. Feel free to e-mail me. And once again don't get mad at me if I have grammar mistakes. I have no beta reader. So the only one who reads this beforehand is me. That's about all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 7: Violet's Gift  
  
It was around midnight. A cool night breeze circled above the small dark town. It drifted through the trees causing a soft rustling among them and then it entered through the open windows into the bedrooms of the people who were sleeping soundly, well into their dreams. Most shivered nonchalantly and rolled over in their sleep, but one particular girl was shivering in her sleep for another reason.  
  
She was having a strange dream.  
  
Violet sat peering over the edge of something looking down on the world below. She could see her parents, some of her relatives and a few friends. She looked closer and found Petunia and Lily. Petunia was standing with that Dursley boy and a few of her other prissy stuck up friends. Lily on the other hand was standing with a group of kids that she didn't recognize. Except for two kids, a familiar little girl and a boy about Lily's age whom Violet remembered seeing somewhere; the kids were unfamiliar to Violet.  
  
Everyone was laughing and talking. They all seemed to be going about their everyday lives unaware of Violet watching from above. Lily had friends and seemed to be enjoying herself, while Petunia was acting like a complete idiot, her usual self. Violet laughed when she saw that Petunia was wearing more make-up then she did now, she had thought it as not possible. But apparently it was true that Petunia could get even uglier.  
  
Violet couldn't understand why she felt so uneasy. Everyone seemed so happy but she had a bad feeling that she should warn them of something. Suddenly there it was.  
  
A huge shadow loomed in the distance. Violet tried to yell but no one heard her as the shadow covered the people that she loved below her. Though the shadow did not affect Violet, she couldn't see Lily or anyone else any more. The dark shadow blocked them from her vision like a huge cloud blocking the sun.  
  
Violet desperately tried to get rid of the shadow.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
She tried again and again to banish the shadow with no success. She had to get rid of that shadow, she just had too.  
  
"No!"  
  
Violet suddenly woke up. Her eyes flew open just to see shadows and darkness. Violet nearly screamed again thinking that she was still in the terrible dream. But her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as she scrambled to sit up breathing heavily.  
  
Violet switched on the light just to make sure. What she saw made her sigh in relief.  
  
Lily was sleeping soundly in the bed on the other side of the room. She was curled up into a ball facing the wall. Her head was buried in the pillows so that only a little of her red hair was visible. Only when Violet strained her ears could she hear the very quiet snores of her younger sister.  
  
Violet smiled.  
  
She was back in her own room. Violet glanced around the familiar room that she and Lily had shared ever since Lily was born. She could still remember sitting in the room by herself. A small three-year-old wishing for a friend, that wasn't like Petunia. And then they had brought home little Lily. Violet had climbed onto her father's lap while Petunia sobbed for attention and looked at the little baby with the green eyes exactly like hers. She had known from that moment on that her wish had come true.  
  
She reached over and switched the light off. Then she leaned back against the pillows and attempted to go back to sleep. For some reason though she couldn't.  
  
The dream had freaked her out. The shadow had just covered them as if suffocating them in darkness. It wasn't like Violet to think of darkness as suffocating. Numerous times Lily and her had headed out in the dead of night and clambered up onto the roof. In pitch-blackness they had sat up there, sometimes by themselves, with not one thought of fear. But the stuff in her dream had been horrible. Violet could only come up with one conclusion. The stuff in her dream hadn't been the kind of darkness that came naturally with each night.  
  
Violet gave up on sleep.  
  
It was nearly one in the morning but Violet was far from tired. Her thoughts were still of the dream and the night breeze beckoned to her as it always did to her favorite spot. How could she refuse an offer like that?  
  
She got out of bed and tip toed over to the open window. She opened it more causing it to squeak with age. Lily stirred and Violet saw that she sat up half-awake.  
  
"Go back to bed." Violet hissed.  
  
Lily ignored Violet's hissing and got out of bed. Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sleepily walked over to join her sister at the window.  
  
Violet shook her head knowing that she couldn't convince her tired sister to go back to sleep. Besides she liked having her company. She silently leapt onto the sill and then climbed out onto the roof with out making so much as a peep.  
  
Lily climbed onto the sill and perched there, cat like, watching Violet climb noiselessly. Though Lily had discovered the roof, Violet had taught her how to climb it and move making as little noise as possible. After much practice and several trips to the roof over the years Lily found that she was nearly as silent as her sister, to whom silence came naturally. Violet had disappeared from her vision, having reached the top. Lily then followed.  
  
Violet settled herself.  
  
It was a beautiful night. Summer nights were always the best in her opinion. You just couldn't beat a full moon on a warm starry summer night. There was always a faint night breeze that brought just the right amount of chill so that it was set to the perfect temperature.  
  
Violet took a deep breath closing her eyes. She felt the night air rush through her veins. She became part of the night. Violet opened them and examined the sky. The name of the most notable constellations coming to her mind as she waited for Lily.  
  
Lily came with a soft thump. She sat down beside her older sister. She looked more awake now. Her green eyes were reflecting the stars and causing them to shimmer and her red hair's glow was strengthened in the moonlight that seemed to be drawn to her.  
  
Violet ran a hand through her own blonde hair and saw that it too was bathed in the moonlight, glowing.  
  
For a moment the two sisters just sat in silence adjusting to the night air and the view that never ceased to amaze them. Lily and Violet loved the view so much that they believed that the magical world had an even better view of the stars, and the sky was even lovelier. Lily was keeping this thought in her mind hoping that she would find it was still true when she arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?" Lily questioned.  
  
Violet was wide-awake and it looked as if she had been awake for some time.  
  
"Yeah." She said casually. Then she hesitated. Should she tell Lily about her dream? She decided to tell her.  
  
"I had a dream." Violet said simply.  
  
"Go on." Lily said intrigued.  
  
Good old Lily, always there to listen and lend a sympathetic ear. She reminded herself once more how lucky she was to have Lily as a sister.  
  
"It was weird. I was looking down at the world. I saw Mom and Dad, some of our relatives, my friends, and you and Petunia. Everyone was going about their business just as if it were an ordinary day. Petunia was acting like a complete idiot, her usual self."  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"She was wearing even more make-up then I thought was possible. I didn't think she could get any uglier but I guess she did."  
  
Lily giggled and Violet grinned noticing what she had said and dreamed about without even realizing it.  
  
"And you had friends too. You were with that boy and his little sister. You were enjoying yourself and had lots of new friends that I didn't recognize. And then all of a sudden this big shadow comes and covers you and everyone else. It was terrible. I tried to get rid of it because I couldn't see you guys anymore. I don't know it was just scary." Violet finished and looked over at Lily.  
  
"That's strange. I wonder if it meant anything." Lily said after a few moments of quiet. A minute or two of quiet followed as the two both thought over what had just been said. Violet hoped the dream didn't mean anything. It was terrible.  
  
Suddenly Lily looked up as if realizing something for the first time. Her green eyes were wide.  
  
"Violet you said something about two kids."  
  
"Yeah. You know the boy that Petunia tried to rape and his little sister that were the relatives of Ms. Brandy." Violet said trying to recall the day when she had sat down in the yard with the boy and Lily and his sister.  
  
Violet remembered it now. She could see the boy and Lily once more. The little sister watching helplessly as Lily and James began to smile and chat. Violet grinned knowing what they didn't know about each other. She shook her head knowing that that day would eventually come and she would say, "I knew it all along"  
  
Lily didn't laugh as she normally would at Violet's sarcasm. She hardly even noticed. In fact Lily was silent as she slowly raised her head and looked at Violet, an odd look adorning her face. Her eyes were faraway and searching as if she was trying to remember something. Or maybe she was remembering something.  
  
Violet of course didn't know that Lily's head was pounding once more. A flash of red light blinded her vision appearing in her mind. Lily's hand suddenly flew to her forehead. She pressed it there trying to stop the endless pounding.  
  
She was running, running from something that she needed to get away from. She hit the ground hard. Whatever she had been running from had caught up with her. Everything turned to blackness and Lily found herself in a losing battle as something precious drifted away from her. Then there was nothing.  
  
"Lily!" Violet said loudly. She was waving a hand in front of her face saying, "earth to Lily" over and over again.  
  
"What?" Lily asked rubbing her forehead. The pounding and the red light had ceased.  
  
"I thought something was wrong with you!" Violet said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
  
"You fazed out and you were rubbing your head and your eyes were closed as if you were in pain." Violet explained to her in a hurried voice. Obviously Violet had been worried about her.  
  
"Oh." Lily said.  
  
Lily removed the hand from her forehead. Why did she always see that red light? And why did she constantly get a headache!  
  
"Are you okay?" Violet asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Lily said quietly. Even though she knew that deep down inside she wasn't.  
  
She glanced over at her sister. This was her sister the one she could tell everything too. Violet was the one who had just told her about a dream that was bothering her and had asked her if she was okay when she fazed out. Her sister worried about her, was always there for her, and trusted Lily, telling her everything and in return keeping the secrets that she told Violet.  
  
Lily wondered if she should tell Violet about what was happening to her. The red light that constantly flashed in her mind, the pounding headache that would suddenly appear out of nowhere and brought strange dream like scenes with them, should she tell her? Should she tell Violet about the voices in her head and the dream of the two voices telling her all about the magical world? What about the boy in Diagon Alley who had came up to Lily and seemed strangely familiar but yet Lily couldn't remember him? All of these things she wished she could tell Violet. But she just couldn't.  
  
The thing was that Lily didn't even understand it herself. She really didn't know what was going on. She didn't seem to understand what was happening. No she needed to wait until she knew more about these strange scenes or memories that seemed to plague her at the strangest moments. She would wait, she decided.  
  
Violet gazed at her sister. Something was going on. It was partly due to the magic but there was something else, Lily seemed to forget stuff. She hadn't remembered the two children and when she had come back to the house that day she had had a dazed expression and wasn't acting at all like herself.  
  
In fact Violet remembered Lily saying Happy Christmas to her twice. Violet had even caught her singing old childhood nursery songs and Christmas songs later on that evening. She hadn't gone up on the roof with Violet but had instead sat there in her bed wide-awake throughout the night. It gave Violet the creeps. But her parents and Petunia just thought she wasn't herself that day. Violet knew better.  
  
Violet had been relieved when Lily was better the next day. She thought nothing of it. Until these little quirks happened like now, with the two children. The boy in particular, how could she forget him? Perhaps one day Violet would find out what was bothering her younger sister. Violet thought of bringing the two children up again but decided against it. She would just wait and see and eventually one day.  
  
"Violet I just forgot something! I'll be right back I just have to go get it." Before Violet could protest Lily was out of sight climbing back toward the bedroom window.  
  
Violet wondered what she had forgotten.  
  
Lily climbed in through the open window and hurried toward her trunk that was placed right next to her bed. Inside were her schoolbooks, her wand and her other supplies that she would need for Hogwarts. Just touching them as she searched for that special item brought excited shivers down her spine as she remembered that it would only be a week until she arrived at Hogwarts and started her new life. But she needed none of them at the moment.  
  
Lily grinned as she pulled the diary from beneath the many books. It had been carefully hidden there so that it would not be found until this moment. Lily could already picture her sister's face when she received the diary. Inside Lily had enclosed a quill and a bottle of pretty green ink exactly like the kind she was taking to Hogwarts. Apparently wizard diaries always had a place for the quill and bottle so that the diary would amazingly close without a bulge like a normal diary would if you stuck a pen in there. Lily was fascinated and realized that Violet would never have to go looking for a pen to write with. The magical world was absolutely amazing. Lily couldn't wait to discover more of the secrets that awaited her.  
  
Gathering up the diary Lily climbed back up to the roof where Violet sat waiting. Lily climbed slowly with more care so that she wouldn't drop the diary. When she finally reached the top Lily hid the object behind her back. Her sister was already looking curiously at her.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Violet thought Lily was going crazy again. Her birthday wasn't for another two months. But then it hit her. Lily wasn't going to be there for her birthday. Violet realized for the first time in those many weeks that Lily was leaving. They would hardly see each other at all until next summer. Violet now felt sadness creeping up on her.  
  
"Here's your present." Lily said grinning. She looked pleased with herself.  
  
Lily handed Violet what looked like a book. Violet took it in her hands and opened it up since there was nothing written on the front cover. Inside she realized that it wasn't a book but a diary. She ran her fingers over the blank pages and then she saw the quill and the ink. In the wizarding world they wrote with quills and inkbottles like these. Violet had always thought this was neat and so old fashioned. She took the inkbottle out and realized that it was the same color as the one Lily had gotten. It was sparkly green, just like Lily's, just like the eyes that they both had inherited. The customizing note caught her attention. She could make the cover look however she wanted it to look. A wizarding diary, a bottle of ink just like Lily's, and the thought that had gone into the choosing this gift, it was too much for her.  
  
Violet looked up at Lily with tears in her eyes and suddenly threw her arms around her holding the diary in her hand tightly. Lily was shocked. But she wrapped her arms around her older sister. She comforted her sobbing sister patting her back and telling her it was going to be okay. But Lily suddenly realized why Violet was crying. They were leaving, going their own separate ways. Her best friend, her sister, she wouldn't see her until Christmas. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Lily bit her lip, but it was no use, she began to cry too.  
  
The two sisters sat crying their own tears blending together as they realized the fate that awaited them. Neither one of them wanted to leave now. Already thoughts of sadness and loneliness filled their mind. How would they make new friends? Would they forget each other, come back changed? If the Goddric shooting star had appeared again the two sisters probably would've wished that they could both go to the magical world. But there was no shooting star, no hope, only the bleary future and tears.  
  
"Violet I'm going to miss you." Lily said as the tears streaked down her cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you too Lily." Violet whispered as she broke into sobs once more.  
  
"I won't forget you." Lily whispered back.  
  
Quiet sobs of two sisters, two best friends to the very end, were the only noises that dared disrupt the majestic night.  
  
The two sisters discovered that night how hard it was to say goodbye.  
  
"I won't forget you." 


	8. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's note: As usual I'm behind. Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry it's late. I think I lost all my reviewers but you never know.  
  
Snufalufagus: Thanks sorry this is so late.  
  
Zumamoonlight: I think I put too much description in. Thanks.  
  
Lily potter: Oh it gets worse. But I won't say any more. Thanks.  
  
Lady of Magic: A book? Gee thanks for the compliment but I don't think I would ever be able to finsish it.  
  
CassieOwls: Thanks.  
  
Punkkittin01: Glad you LOVE it. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Throngs of people bustled past each other hurrying in every direction. Pushing trolleys and dragging whining children they headed for the various platforms. Men and women checked their watched and stood tiptoe attempting to see over the heads of the crowd. More people stood peering down the vacant tracks waiting for the flickering light of a trains arrival. Occasionally train whistles cut through the clatter and hurrying footsteps of those intent on making their train adding to the din.  
  
It was an average morning, for muggles. But for another group of people, the situation was different.  
  
Standing amongst the daily confusion and chaos was Lily Evans. Glancing around at the towering heads of the crowd she felt herself become smaller and smaller as she hurriedly picked up the pace and concentrated on pushing the trolley toward platforms 9 and 10. The day she had anticipated for the past months had finally arrived. It was September 1st.  
  
"Nervous?" Her father asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lily glanced up into his face that was lined with both pride and sadness. She was excited and couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts but her hands trembled and shook and her nerves were out of control. Lily found herself realizing that even though this was everything she had ever dreamed of, she had never been more scared in her life.  
  
"Yes." She said nodding as she parked the trolley against a wall.  
  
Her father beamed at her and enveloped her in a hug. Lily clung to him trying hard not to think of the fact that she wouldn't get to see him again until Christmas. He let go of her and ruffled her hair, all the while looking down at her with pride.  
  
Next her mother came pulling Lily into her arms. Lily found that a lump was beginning to form in her throat. Closing her eyes she felt the warmth, strength and courage that only a mother could give. Her mother stroked her hair muttering something about how little girls grow up too fast for their old mothers. Suddenly Mrs. Evans broke into tears, holding Lily close to her as if not wanting to let go.  
  
Lily patted her back helplessly while fighting her own inward battle. For the first time she was going to a boarding school. She was leaving behind her parents, Violet, the roof, the house, Marabelle and everything else she had known all her life. She found the burning in her throat and stinging eyes too much. A few of her own tears slid down her cheek mixing with those of her mother.  
  
"You'll be coming home for Christmas." Her mother said drawing back and looking sternly at her youngest daughter.  
  
"Of course." Lily said. The way it looked now, Lily would be counting the days until Christmas.  
  
"And you'll write to us."  
  
"I'll try." Lily had a feeling that the post at Hogwarts involved owls and not the regular muggle mail mans. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain that to her mother.  
  
Wiping her eyes on her sleeve she walked over to Violet's identical green eyes.  
  
"So this is it." Violet said softly.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said.  
  
Violet hugged Lily slipping an envelope into her pocket.  
  
"Open it on the train." She whispered. No tears were shed their good-byes had already been said. Lily drew back and looked around at her family who were all watching her.  
  
"Bye." Petunia said in a strangled sort of voice. Could it be that Petunia was going to miss her? Lily realized with a jolt that she was going to miss her annoying sister also.  
  
"Bye." Lily said. Without thinking she threw her arms around her sisters neck. For an awkward moment Lily could've sworn Petunia smiled. But it might have been her imagination for a moment later Petunia pushed her gently away scowling down at her half heartidly.  
  
"I'll see you soon." Petunia muttered with a scowl.  
  
Lily nodded and smiled. She was about to reach for the trolley when suddenly there was a sharp cry.  
  
Her mother yanked her back before she could take another step.  
  
"My b-baby. She's going to b-b-boarding school!" She burst into tears hugging Lily so tight she thought she would suffocate. Violet doubled over laughing. Petunia backed away pretending not to know them. Mr. Evans reluctantly walked over to his wife and tried to pull her from Lily who now couldn't breathe. They earned some very queer looks from the crowd that only made matters worse then they were already.  
  
Lily grabbed her trolley and began pushing toward the platforms. Walking forward she glanced back at the family that she was leaving behind. What a strange sight they were. Her family was definitely different. With a pang of sadness Lily realized that that would just make her miss them more.  
  
Raising her hand Lily waved to them. She didn't realize that she would never see her family altogether like this again.  
  
A boy stood staring up at the bright red steam engine. He smiled slightly as the train let out a loud whistle. A puff of steam hissed from the smokestack curling and floating away with the unseen wind. "The Hogwarts Express" was almost ready to get going.  
  
The raven-haired boy glanced at his wristwatch. Just about five more minutes. He started walking toward it looking around and peering through the crowds of students whom were all hurrying toward the train's doors.  
  
"James!"  
  
James Potter turned around and grinned when he saw who it was. Allison was running over to him waving furiously.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked.  
  
"My mother found your mother and they began to chit-chat. End of story." They both laughed.  
  
"I already got an empty compartment." He said as they climbed onto the train.  
  
"Great. I hope they sell food on this train." Allison said as they headed for the compartment.  
  
"Oh don't worry. They sell food alright." James grinned and stopped before an old lady with a cart full of every favorite variety of wizard candies that you could imagine.  
  
Allison's eyes widened. A moment later she and James quickly began pulling sickles desperately from their pockets.  
  
Lily Evans slowly entered another compartment. She sighed when she saw it was packed with people. Just like all the others they looked up at her wondering if she were someone she knew and then turned away. Lily glanced around at all the students who were laughing and talking. She turned away mournfully closing the door behind her.  
  
Everyone seemed to know everyone else. They all seemed to have their close groups of friends. And that was expected. After all this was a boarding school and they spent every day and moment with each other. Lily passed by another compartment filled with a group of boys in girls who were only a little older then her. They were playing a game with cards. Lily nearly jumped when the pack of cards exploded all over one of the girls. The compartment erupted with laughter and the girl whose blonde hair was now singed joined in also. Lily moved on wondering if she would ever find her group of friends.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express will be leaving in five minutes." A voice said echoing throughout the train.  
  
"Oh great." Lily mumbled.  
  
Lily came to the next compartment. Peering in she was surprised to find that the compartment was deserted and completely empty. A little shocked, she walked in dragging her trunk behind her. She closed the compartment door behind her and slowly sat down in one of the seats near the window.  
  
Glancing around she realized that this compartment was bigger then the others she had seen. It was more elaborate and seemed to be a First Class compartment. Lily knew almost immediately that this compartment was meant for someone important. It probably wasn't meant for her.  
  
As soon as she realized this she heard voices outside of the compartment. Lily froze listening and hoping for some reason that they would go away.  
  
"Will you look at that. Our friend Malfoy is still a perfect. Even after all the things he's done he's still a prominent perfect." A girl was saying outside of the compartment.  
  
"Shut up." Murmured another voice.  
  
"Are you planning on furthering your work at Hogwarts? No one will ever suspect a perfect like you. After all wasn't he a perfect also?" The girl said lowering her voice. But for some unknown reason Lily could still hear them.  
  
"Yes he was a perfect, head boy."  
  
"Has he given you any assignments?" The girl asked in a whisper. Lily could still hear her perfectly.  
  
"Yes." He said after a slight hesitation.  
  
"Who is it this time?" She asked intrigued.  
  
"You're not going to believe this but apparently Ogg needs to be done for."  
  
"The gamekeeper." The girl said giggling.  
  
"Apparently so." He said sounding as if he was going to laugh too.  
  
"Right." She snorted.  
  
"Well call upon me and the others when there's a time of need." She said.  
  
Lily heard her footsteps retreat in the other direction. Frozen in fear she heard the compartment door open. He was going to come in. He was going to find her here and realize she had heard the whole thing. Lily didn't know why but for some reason that had seemed like a very private conversation to her.  
  
He walked right past her and sat down in front of her. Apparently he hadn't seen her. He leaned against the window and closed his eyes. Lily waited a few moments and then decided to make a run for it. She got up and grabbed her trunk and started for the door.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist. Lily cried out and turned to look into a pair of cold gray eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here." He asked coldly.  
  
Lily felt her blood go cold. She tried to pull her wrist free but he just made his grip stronger.  
  
"Don't you know that this compartment is reserved?" He continued a strange smile spreading across his face.  
  
"No." Lily said shaking her head.  
  
"Well it is. It's not here for little muggle first year girls like yourself." He said mocking her.  
  
"Then I suspect that it's been reserved for stupid gits like yourself." Lily said bravely.  
  
Lily knew she should have kept her mouth shut but she was so angry that it had just spilled out. Now he was the mad one. He gripped her wrist tighter and Lily felt her hand become numb. She courageously continued to glare at him as the feeling left her hand and he grew red despite the paleness of his white skin. He was fuming. Lily attempted to pull herself free but it just seemed to make him madder.  
  
Lily thought quickly. She dug her nails into his flesh as blood began to bubble from his pale hand. Not waiting to see how he reacted she grabbed her trunk with her free hand and gave it a sharp shove with all her strength. The trunk tipped over, crashing to the floor it fell with a bang, right on his toes.  
  
He leapt back pushing the trunk off of his feet. He howled in pain and began limping over to a seat where he sat down and began to massage his injured toes. Lily didn't stick around to watch the amusing scene. She grabbed her trunk and dove out of the compartment.  
  
She bumped into two red heads and didn't even bother to apologize. She could hear them calling after her.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
"Stop Running!"  
  
But Lily didn't care. She continued to run knocking into people and trying to avoid objects that seemed to jump into her way. People were yelling after her. Lily didn't hear any of this. She wanted to get as far away from Malfoy as possible.  
  
She didn't see the boy until it was too late to stop. She slammed into him and both of them went toppling to the floor. Lily landed on top of him. For one moment Lily found herself staring into the bright brown eyes of the dark haired boy, her face dangerously close to his. Recognition dawned in their eyes as they instantly recognized each other.  
  
"Lily?" He asked.  
  
Lily rolled off of him turning bright red with embarrassment. She sat up brushing her red hair away from her face and eyes. She was glad to see that no one had seen her fall on him. Stealing a glance at him she saw that he was sitting up and looking at her confused. Heat rose in her face and Lily could feel herself turning even redder. She just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.  
  
"Hi Lily." He said.  
  
"Hi James." She was surprised that she remembered his name.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a moment as the two of them stared at each other.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm really sorry James. I didn't mean to bump into you." Lily said hastily apologizing.  
  
"That's okay." He said standing up.  
  
He offered her his hand. With his help Lily got to her feet.  
  
"James! What took you so _"  
  
Lily and James looked up. A girl with vivid blue eyes and brown hair was standing there and she was smiling amusedly. Lily had seen her before in Diagon Alley coming out of the wand shop.  
  
"Well I see you found a girlfriend!" The girl said grinning.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure." The girl said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"This is Lily. My friend." James said annunciating the last sentence loudly for the girl to hear.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Allison." Allison introduced herself.  
  
Lily smiled and Allison returned the smile.  
  
"Well now that you've met my friend." James said annunciating "friend" again.  
  
"Want to come sit with us?" James asked her.  
  
"Sure." She said overjoyed that they had asked her to sit with them.  
  
Feeling more at ease, Lily followed James and Allison toward the compartment. She began to realize that she might not have as hard of a time finding a friend as she thought. 


	9. The Sorting Ceremony

Authors Note: What's this, over a month later. I've been working on this a little bit at a time but I guess that it's better just to do it all at once. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Thanks to my 3 reviewers. I'm surprised that people are still reading this.  
  
Juggling stars: Yes you'll see exactly what happens with Malfoy and the gamekeeper. Thanks for reviewing. I truly appreciate it!  
  
Amelia Bedelia: I have new reader! Uh well I tried to get this out as soon as I could but I guess it's late as usual. Thanks; I hope I see good things in the future too.  
  
AngelicPnai: Yeah that review history thing is helpful. I can never remember the names of stories and the people who wrote it. Lily is going to remember but like everything else I write, it happens slowly. Don't worry about James and Allison that's not going to be for a while.  
  
Thank you! As usual you have made my day. I know I'm pretty pathetic. Please read and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns basically everything. I think the plot is somewhat mine. Violet Evans, Allison Dragonwood, Caroline Dragonwood and some of the other OC characters that you will be seeing are in a way mine. I don't think it takes a rocket scientist to know that I don't own Harry Potter or his parents.  
  
Chapter 9: The Sorting Ceremony  
  
"Attention everyone. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes."  
  
The voice echoed throughout the train. A red haired girl sat up in her compartment rubbing her green eyes warily. Glancing around she could've have sworn she was still dreaming. She was in a train compartment wearing a black robe and by her side was a wand that had fallen out of her pocket while she was sleeping. On the seat across from her a girl was sleeping. And sitting beside her sat a boy with messy black hair who was awake and smiling at her.  
  
"About time you woke up. We'll be at Hogwarts in less then five minutes." He said to her.  
  
Lily suddenly realized that this was not a dream. It was reality. Instantly she sat up wide-awake.  
  
"How long have I been asleep James?" She asked him.  
  
"Not too long. You dozed off about a half-hour ago. Allison on the other hand has been snoring for the last hour." James said rolling his eyes.  
  
Lily laughed and went over to wake Allison.  
  
"No wait allow me." He said a twinkle appearing in his mischievous brown eyes.  
  
"Snorius!" A blue light shot from his wand and hovered near Allison's ear.  
  
A low rumbling sound filled the compartment. It sounded like someone's snoring had been magnified. Allison jumped up her eyes snapping open and the blue light dispersed.  
  
"Ouch. What'd you do that for?" She asked rubbing her ears and scowling.  
  
Lily and James burst out laughing.  
  
"You have to teach me that one." Lily said to James between laughs.  
  
"Comes in handy doesn't it." James said grinning at Allison who stuck out her tongue at them.  
  
It would be very useful, she thought with a smirk. She could just picture Petunia leaping from her bed clamping her hands over her ears with a shout. Lily made a note to herself to ask James to teach her the spell first thing tomorrow.  
  
The train slowed to a complete stop. Compartments were flung open and students all over the train began piling out of the doors onto the platform. They had arrived at Hogwarts. Lily's heart fluttered in her chest as she followed a frowning Allison to the doorway.  
  
"Where did you learn that spell anyway?" She asked James in a whisper so Allison couldn't hear.  
  
"My mom always uses it on my Dad when he snores too loudly." James said with a grin.  
  
Lily giggled earning a frown from Allison.  
  
The three of them stepped off of the train and immediately became immersed in a large milling crowd of students. It was nearly dark and looking to her left Lily could see the sun sinking into the trees, barely visible. Time had passed quickly. Lily stood uncertainly beside James and Allison wondering where to go. Was this the school?  
  
"First Years! First Years over here!" Called a loud voice.  
  
Lily and the others followed the voice and pushing their way through the crowd they came to a group of first year students. The students were huddled around a tall man who looked to be about fifty or so with a wide smile. He was holding a large lantern in his hand that gave off a wide array of light making them all feel welcome.  
  
"Hello I'm the game keeper at Hogwarts, Ogg. Is everyone here?" He asked peering over their heads as a few more came into the group behind Lily, James and Allison.  
  
As they waited for a few more stragglers Lily searched the crowd knowing that these faces would soon be familiar with her. But she was disappointed to find that Arabella was no where to be found.  
  
"Come along and follow me. It's getting dark and it's slippery so watch your step."  
  
The sun had sunk below the horizon and Lily could hardly see anything as she stumbled down the narrow dark path. It was slippery and Lily had to catch herself from falling many times as they progressed on toward their unknown destination. Surprisingly they were silent, concentrating on the bobbing light ahead and trying in vain to see the pebbles and tree roots that would pop up out of nowhere and trip them.  
  
Finally the path opened up to reveal a tranquil lake. No wind stirred and it was a surprisingly warm evening. The first years followed Ogg to a group of boats that sat bobbing on the shore.  
  
"Four to a boat!" Ogg told them.  
  
The students surged forward with renewed excitement. Someone pushed Lily and she tumbled into the closest boat. Glaring she turned to see a boy with greasy black hair brush past James and Allison and climb into a boat with two other boys and a mean looking girl. James and Allison followed Lily into her boat along with a boy with dark hair that seemed to know them.  
  
"I don't like the looks of them." Lily murmured watching the other boat.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They're probably Slytherins." James said sitting down beside her.  
  
"And we all know how much we love Slytherins." The dark haired boy said grinning.  
  
James and Allison laughed.  
  
"This is Sirus." Allison said seeing Lily's perplexed gaze.  
  
Sirus waved and did a mock bow. The boats lurched forward and he toppled forward making the others laugh in amusement.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet such a fine young lady." Sirus said with a charming smile.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Allison said.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"No literally." Allison said edging away from the others turning slightly green.  
  
"It's not even a real boat and you're already complaining." Sirus said.  
  
"Don't encourage me to throw up on you Sirus." Allison said queasily.  
  
Sirus shut up after that.  
  
Lily lifted her eyes to look ahead. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
  
A castle had just came into view. Situated on a hill it towered over them, looming on the horizon. Staring at the towers and the twinkling windows full of light Lily could find no words to describe it. She had only seen a castle once in her life. But it had been centuries old and weather beaten. This castle was alive and full of life. It was amazing. It was everything she had dreamed of but ten times more. Lily was left breathless and astonished.  
  
The others were having similar reactions and were speechless. Everyone seemed to be awed by the dazzling scene before them. Even Allison seemed forget her seasickness as they moved toward the magnificent castle.  
  
Lily's eyes never left the wonderful scene before her. Her wide green eyes were shining and she kept on pinching herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream and it was real.  
  
She wasn't dreaming. This was her wish come true.  
  
All too soon they lost their precious view of the castle and were bumping against the shore of what looked like an underground tunnel. James had to poke Lily several times before she finally came out of her trance and clambered out of the boat.  
  
"That was awesome." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I had the time of my life." Allison said sarcastically.  
  
"Since when can lakes make you seasick." Sirus said to her.  
  
Before Allison could reply Sirus waved to someone and jumped out of the boat. He ran up to a girl with long wavy hair and the crowd of students soon swallowed them. James and Lily began talking excitedly while Allison shakily stood up and got out of the boat.  
  
"My parents told me about Hogwarts but I never thought it'd be this great." James told Lily.  
  
Allison attempted to regain her balance and stood wavering on the spot. Lily instantly reached out and grabbed one of her arms. James grabbed her other arm. Supporting Allison they started up the stairs slowly half dragging her along in their excitement and anticipation. They took up the rear and Lily and James continued their conversation over Allison's head.  
  
When they reached the top Lily and James came to an abrupt halt. The chatter and students had stopped in front of a black haired woman dressed in emerald green robes. She gave them a stern glare causing them to cower before her.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start -of- term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."  
  
There was a noise and the door opened revealing Ogg.  
  
"They're ready for them." He said opening the door for them.  
  
"Very well. You shall be sorted in front of the entire school. Now come along, we've already kept them waiting long enough."  
  
Lily turned to look at Allison and James. James looked a little pale but managed a weak smile. Allison on the other hand was looking better now that she had both her feet back on land. The glow had returned to her cheeks and a smile adorned her face. Her eyes danced merrily in amusement. She was laughing.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"You'll see." Allison said pushing them forward.  
  
She glanced at James but he only shrugged.  
  
Lily's heart was pounding in her chest. Her stomach was fluttering and her hands were shaking again as she followed the Professor into the Hall. She was nervous. What would the sorting ceremony be like? Would she make it through? Lily decided that maybe she'd get lucky enough to be sorted into Hufflepuff. If she was lucky enough to even get that far.  
  
The doors opened to reveal four tables filled with hundreds upon hundreds of students all staring at them. Their eyes bored into them and Lily just wanted to sink to the floor. James must have known because she felt him tap her on the shoulder and smile at her. He pointed to the ceiling.  
  
Lily looked up and was surprised by what she saw. Thousands of candles were floating in midair lighting up the room. Lily had never seen candles hovering in midair before but the ceiling was what caught her eye. It was the night sky. Filled with stars and constellations Lily felt herself return to the roof with the breeze ruffling her hair and Violet beside her. Of course Lily knew instantly that this ceiling was not the true night sky. She had a certain sense that it was some kind of illusion done probably by magic. But all the same the image of the starry night gave her a calming feeling. She turned to James and smiled confidently. She felt braver now.  
  
They marched toward the front of the room. Lining up they spread out in front of a three-legged stool. On top of the stool was a very old patched pointed hat. Lily was curious.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. The few people that had been whispering stopped talking. The entire hall was silent. Suddenly a flap opened in the patched hat. Much to Lily's surprise that hat began to sing!  
  
"Once upon a time There were four that were truly divine Godric Gryffindor the brave Rowena Ravenclaw the clever Helga Hufflepuff the kind And Salyzer Slytherin the power The best and the brightest Powerful and never short of the slightest They were the best of their day There was no one that was better then they They had an idea and came up with a plan To build a school where children can Learn the magic and spells, potions and history And so it was built Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry So now a thousand years later You stand before me like waiters Where will I put you? Will it be Gryffindor The brave of heart Or Ravenclaw Where your brains are smart Maybe Hufflepuff is for you Where you're loyal and hard workers too Or could it be Slytherin The ambitious and powerful One of these four Shall be yours So come forward and sit down Now the correct house for you may be found."  
  
The hall broke into wild applause when the hat finished. Lily clapped as the hat bowed to each of the four houses.  
  
"When I call your name, please step forward and sit down on the stool." Professor McGonagall announced.  
  
"Avery, Kevin."  
  
A frowning boy came up to the stool, plopping himself down and putting the hat on his head. It took a few moments to decide before Avery became a  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table welcomed the boy with smirks and smug looks toward the Gryffindor table who was hissing.  
  
"Black, Sirus."  
  
Sirus walked up to the stool. He looked confidant and only a little pale. The usual grin was absent from his face as he sat down picking up the hat. He put it on his head. Before it could slide down over his eyes it declared  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Thunderous applause came from the Gryffindor table. Sirus strode over and sat down in one of the empty seats as the older students congratulated him.  
  
More students were called up but Lily wasn't listening. Her heart was pounding again in her chest. She found herself wishing there were more letters and students between "b" and "e".  
  
"Dragonwood, Allison."  
  
Allison gave Lily and James a small smile. She walked up bravely to the stool and placed the hat delicately on her brown hair.  
  
"Just like your dear mother. You're another one who's going to be part of that group, very powerful indeed." Said a voice from inside of the hat.  
  
"Huh?" Allison asked.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Allison grinned, pulling the hat off of her head she marched over to the table to sit beside Sirus. The Gryffindor table was making a racket again. Lily smiled and silently hoped that she would be joining them.  
  
"Evans, Lillian."  
  
Lily looked at James and managed a smile. She was going to tell that hat that she wanted to be in Gryffindor. She started the long walk toward the stool repeating over and over in her head that she was going to be in Gryffindor with her friends. Lily was determined to get into Gryffindor. She picked up the hat and sat down on the stool. She placed it on her head and it slid down over her eyes. For a moment she was in total darkness. A voice from somewhere in the hat began speaking.  
  
"Let me see. You have loyalty, definitely the brains for Ravenclaw, you could meet your true friends in Slytherin, but that bravery of yours. . . could lead you into trouble. You want Gryffindor? Please reconsider. There are things that I cannot tell you about . . ."  
  
"What?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"I cannot tell you. Are you sure about Gryffindor?"  
  
James crossed his fingers hoping that Lily would be sorted into Gryffindor. Why was the sorting hat taking so long? Unlike he and Allison, Lily's parents hadn't been in Gryffindor; they hadn't even been at Hogwarts. Lily was one of his best friends. She had to go to Gryffindor she just had too.  
  
"Tell me!" Lily pleaded with the sorting hat.  
  
"I wish I could. I'm sorry Lily. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily got up off the stool removing her hat. What had the hat been trying to tell her? What was so bad about Gryffindor? The wild cheers from the Gryffindor table brought her back to reality. She was in Gryffindor!  
  
James was grinning and clapping. She met his eyes and grinned. Her wish had come true. Lily was overjoyed and nearly ran to the Gryffindor table to join Allison. Allison was jumping up and down applauding. She hugged Lily and squealed.  
  
"We're both in Gryffindor!"  
  
"I know!" Lily said grinning as she took her seat beside Allison.  
  
The sorting ceremony continued but Lily was so excited that she hardly listened. Among the many Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins only "Figg" and "Lupin" got sorted into Gryffindor. But it was only when "Pettigrew, Peter", a chubby blonde haired boy, sat down on the stool that Lily and Allison turned their full attention back to the sorting. They were waiting for James' sorting. After what seemed like an eternity, "Pettigrew" came stumbling over to the Gryffindor table knocking the stool over in his haste. At last "Potter, James" was called.  
  
James couldn't be happier. He had waited for this moment for ages. He sat down confidently on the stool and put the hat on his head. It slid down over his eyes leaving him in total darkness.  
  
"Another one? How many of you are there? I know where you're going. No need to tell me. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James didn't have time to ask what the hat had meant. The hat had probably just meant he was another Potter. After all, his parents, grandparents and great-grandparents had all been Gryffindors. He took off the hat and hurried over to the Gryffindor table. Lily, Allison and Sirus were all cheering and welcomed him with an empty seat beside Lily.  
  
He could tell this was the beginning of a great year. In Gryffindor with all of his friends, what more could he want?  
  
"Sit James." Lily said grinning and beckoning to the seat beside her.  
  
He smiled and sat down.  
  
The Gryffindors were still celebrating long after "Prewitt" was declared a Ravenclaw.  
  
Some time later "Rosier Evan." was called to the stool.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"How many Slytherins are there?" Allison asked. The Gryffindor table began to hiss again.  
  
"The more the better." Sirus said jokingly.  
  
None of them seemed to notice that "Rosier, Gloria." was still sitting on the stool waiting to be sorted. The Slytherin table was whispering and pointing at the girl on the stool. But their jaws all dropped when  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The small blond ran unnoticed over to the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin table was in a state of shock. The Gryffindors too didn't seem to know what to do. But the applause soon began and the Gryffindors were soon shoving it in the Slytherin's slimy faces.  
  
"We got Rosier!" Soon the Gryffindors were chanting loudly.  
  
The Slytherins came close to drowning out the noise with their loud "traitor" and "boos".  
  
Lily watched the rest of the Sorting Ceremony. She didn't recognize anyone, other then the boy that had pushed her into the boat. "Snape, Severus" was declared a Slytherin. James' had been right about him going to Slytherin. Sirus had been correct too. The Slytherins were not a friendly looking lot. They were quite the contrary. Lily was glad that she wasn't put there.  
  
The sorting ceremony ended on a bad note with "Wilkes" going to Slytherin and the Gryffindor table booing and hissing loudly. Things were starting to get out of hand when someone at the front of the room cleared their throat.  
  
"May I have your attention please."  
  
Everyone turned to the staff table. An elderly man in dark blue robes was standing up calling their attention.  
  
"Before we begin the feast I have a few words to say. Our caretaker Mr. Pringle would like to remind us that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. I would also like to remind you that visits to Hogsmeade are only for third years and above. We had a few incidents last year that I would not like to repeat."  
  
He shot a glare at a group of older boys at the Gryffindor table that were trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Please take notice of this. And now let the feast begin."  
  
Lily gasped. Food was appearing on the golden plates out of thin air. The goblets were magically filled and the food kept coming. Meats, fruits, soups, vegetables, bread and everything she could have imagined was laid out neatly on the many plates lining the table. The other students didn't seem to be at all surprised and were already digging in, piling bits of everything onto their plates.  
  
"Are you going to eat?" Someone asked poking her.  
  
Lily turned to see a skinny red head across the table about seventeen staring at her. She noticed a shiny badge that read "Head Boy" and had clearly been polished more than once.  
  
"Relax she's a muggle born." Allison said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Wait a second. You mean to tell me that food doesn't appear like this in the Muggle world?" Sirus asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah get used to it." James said grinning.  
  
"You're a muggle born?" The older boy asked.  
  
"Yes." Lily said timidly.  
  
"Arthur will you leave the poor girl alone." Groaned a girl with an irish accent.  
  
She was seventeen also and had curly red hair that reached just below her shoulders, and a splash of freckles on her nose. The girl turned to Lily and rolled her eyes in Arthur's direction. Arthur scowled at her not missing a trick.  
  
"I'm just curious." Arthur said quickly.  
  
"Just give the questioning a rest for once. By the way, I'm Molly O'Brien and this is Arthur Weasley." She said grinning.  
  
"Head boy." Arthur quickly added puffing out his chest.  
  
"How could I forget." Molly said jokingly.  
  
"Oh I'm Lily Evans." Lily said shyly.  
  
"Lily I was wondering if I could just ask you a question or two because" Arthur started.  
  
"Muggles fascinate him." Molly said driving her fork into the mash potatoes. She clearly had memorized that speech and had summed it up.  
  
"I was getting to that." Arthur mumbled.  
  
"Sorry I just figured that I'd save you all that air." Molly said smiling sweetly.  
  
He frowned and she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Lily smiled. She got the feeling that Molly and Arthur were a couple.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He shot a glare in Molly's direction. As soon as his back turned Molly crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him, behind his back.  
  
"What is the importance of this?" He pulled an electric plug from his pocket and placed it gently on the table.  
  
"I think it is something very valuable. The man who sold it to me claimed that muggles worship this object. He told me that this is very rare and muggles keep it secret from wizards because it is of so much importance." Arthur said looking at Lily hopefully.  
  
Lily tried very hard not to laugh as Arthur began to tell her the outlandish price that he had paid for the plug. Apparently he had thought he was getting a very good deal.  
  
"Um Arthur, that's a plug." Lily said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Ah a plug indeed. I shall treasure this object forever. Lily you have been a very great help to me today." Arthur said hurriedly thanking her.  
  
Lily had no idea why she was being thanked. Molly was imitating Arthur again and was doing a very good job of it. Lily and her friends were soon grinning and attempting to stifle giggles. Arthur noticed this and turned back to find Molly innocently mixing her mash potatoes.  
  
"What?" Molly asked innocently.  
  
Arthur didn't answer but stared suspiciously at her as he piled two rolls onto his plate.  
  
Lily began piling food onto her plate. She took a tiny bit of everything. Deciding to be brave she even took some of the things that she didn't recognize. James and Allison were glad to explain the new foods to her. Lily had thought that wizards and witches were the type of people who ate snakes, rats, bats and eyeballs but in reality they weren't that different after all.  
  
Sirus on the other hand had other ideas.  
  
"These are feet of a rat dunked into the blood of a pig and roasted on an open fire of burning ducklings." He explained.  
  
Lily immediately pushed these things to the side of her plate.  
  
"Oh and you have to try these, they're fly wings mixed with snake ends, and bloody eyeballs." Sirus said passing a plate to her.  
  
"And don't forget the pig hearts." Someone said laughing.  
  
Lily looked up and dropped her fork when she saw the girl sitting next to Sirus. The girl caught her eye and grinned. With her dancing hazel eyes and long wavy hair it was none other then Arabella Figg.  
  
"Looks like we're in the same house." Arabella said smiling.  
  
"Oh and don't worry about the pig hearts and what not, Sirus was only joking." Arabella said hitting him.  
  
Lily was relieved to find that all of the dishes were nothing like Sirus had made them out to be.  
  
Reaching for her goblet Lily felt suddenly cold. A shiver went down her spine as if she had just walked into a freezer. The goblet of pumpkin juice dropped from her hand with a crash. It spilt all over the tablecloth.  
  
"I'm sorry did I startle you?"  
  
Lily turned around to see a ghost. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The ghost was looking at her concerned and really did look sorry for startling her. But startled, was an understatement.  
  
"Ghosts don't usually float around in the muggle world do they?" Sirus asked.  
  
"No they don't Sirus." James said.  
  
"Really? I was only kidding." Sirus said looking shocked once more.  
  
"Hello Sir Nicholas." Molly greeted the ghost.  
  
"Hello Molly & Arthur. Did you have a good summer?" The ghost was smiling and Lily could almost swear that he was slightly amused. Perhaps he thought that Molly and Arthur were a couple too.  
  
"I had an excellent summer. I was made head boy." Arthur said puffing out his chest.  
  
Molly was mimicking him again.  
  
"Congratulations. And you had a great summer also Molly."  
  
"Oh yes never better. I only got about 65 owls saying, "I've been made head boy"." Molly said dramatically.  
  
Lily stifled a laugh as Arthur was scowling again.  
  
"You're just jealous." Arthur said.  
  
The ghost was entirely forgotten. Lily could see him drifting away shaking his head, amused.  
  
"Those two act as if they're already married." He said before disappearing from sight.  
  
Lily privately agreed.  
  
All too soon the feast came to an end. The plates stopped refilling themselves and were soon empty. The talk was less and everyone was full and tired. More than once Lily caught herself trying to stop a yawn. The prefects stood up from their various tables and began calling the students to them.  
  
"Gryffindors this way!" Arthur said standing up.  
  
The Gryffindors didn't need to be told more than once. Lily and her friends pulled themselves to their feet and followed Arthur's retreating figure. They left the Great Hall and started up a staircase. Arthur was explaining everything as they went along. But Lily was too busy marveling at the moving portraits to hear him warning them about the changing staircases.  
  
"Let me guess. Pictures don't normally move in the muggle world." James said stealing Sirus' line.  
  
"Not normally." Lily answered.  
  
"You mean they stand still? That's weird." He said shaking his head.  
  
Arthur Weasley lead them to the Gryffindor common room. Molly walked along with him since she was also a prefect. But Molly didn't take her prefect responsibilities as seriously as he did. Arthur had already pestered her at dinner for not wearing her prefect badge. Lily noticed the little glances and smiles they exchanged and the teasing. Who were they kidding? There was more than friendship brewing between them.  
  
"And Girls your dormitories are up that way." Molly said pointing up a staircase.  
  
Lily and Allison mumbled a goodnight to James and Sirus before parting ways. She and Allison climbed the staircase in silence too tired to say anything else. When they entered the room they found that their stuff had already arrived.  
  
Lily changed into her nightgown and threw herself down on the bed where her stuff had been placed. She said goodnight to Arabella and Allison just to find that they had already fallen asleep. Rolling over onto her side she caught sight of the night sky and smiled.  
  
Her adventure at Hogwarts wasn't over yet. It was just beginning.  
  
With those last thoughts Lily Evans drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
**Just a few notes. When McGonagall is speaking about the houses. That is a direct quote from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone". I may have extracted a few words but that was all. The song I made up myself with the help of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone" and "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" It stinks but who cares. Please Read and Review. **  
  
Hopefully I'll get the next one out a lot sooner. 


	10. The Beginning

*Author's Note: Here it is a little late. It's slow at times and is much longer then I had planned. I tried to put in a lot of humorous dialogue but failed miserably. You've been warned. There are a few minor plots that begin to develop and new characters are introduced (The Professors). I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
* Disclaimer: Allison Dragonwood, Gloria Rosier, Professor Bottle, Askim, Caroline Dragonwood, Violet Evans and Tiffany Potter somewhat belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Beginning  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the grass. With her back against the hedge she was laughing and talking with James and Allison.  
  
Suddenly Lily gasped. Allison was changing. Her vivid blue eyes turned to brown and her short brown hair lengthened and darkened becoming a raven color. Her bangs became messier and her entire appearance seemed so much younger.  
  
But what shocked Lily the most was that Allison now had the same eyes and hair and looked so much like . . .  
  
"James?" Lily woke only to find two brown eyes staring back into her own.  
  
"James" let out a screech and Lily discovered that it was an owl not James. Lily shoved the owl off of her and sat up rubbing her eyes wearily. What was an owl doing on her bed at this hour of the morning?  
  
"Askim? Come here you crazy owl." A sleepy voice said coming from one of the other beds.  
  
Arabella's head appeared poking out of one of the other four poster beds. The owl stared around stupidly until it saw Arabella waving her arm around and yawning. It flew over to her with a letter attached to its leg. Arabella untied it and the owl fluttered about before finally settling on Lily's bed.  
  
"Ruddy owl, I'd like to see it deliver a letter to the right person just this once. I have Sirus' mail again." Arabella sighed and proceeded to roll her eyes.  
  
"What's its name?" Lily asked reaching out to stroke the owl.  
  
"Askhim."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily didn't understand what she had said.  
  
"Ask him." Arabella said shuffling through the pile of letters in her lap.  
  
Lily glanced at the owl. Did Arabella just tell her to ask the owl its name?  
  
"A letter for Mr. Black. Another letter for Sirius. Does this owl ever deliver anything?" Arabella groaned shaking her head.  
  
"Okay owl. What's your name?" Lily asked kindly.  
  
The owl said nothing but stared back at her stupidly as if mocking her. It seemed to think that she was more insane than she thought. It wasn't making matters any better.  
  
"Lily." Arabella said giggling.  
  
"That's the owl's name. Ask him." She said.  
  
Lily smiled finally realizing what she was saying.  
  
"Whose stroke of brilliance was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sirius'."Arabella said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I should have known." Lily said grinning.  
  
"Out of all this mail I got one letter from Mom." Arabella said tying about five letters back onto the owl's leg.  
  
"And that." Lily said indicating the pile that still remained on her bed.  
  
"Is all Sirius' mail." Arabella said watching the owl fly out of sight.  
  
Lily and Arabella turned to each other and laughed. It was an interesting start to the day.  
  
*  
  
James ran around the Boys dormitory trying to gather his books together. As usual he was the last one awake. He almost missed Tiffany at times like these. At least she was a dependable alarm clock. He dashed down the stairs and ran through the empty common room heading for the portrait.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
James stopped mid step to find Lily Evans hurrying toward him.  
  
"I need your help." She said.  
  
"So the damsel in distress is asking me for help." James said grinning wryly.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up." She said.  
  
"So what do you need help with? Do you need me to rescue you, defeat a dragon, save you from the bully or do you need me to"  
  
"Well first of all I need you to shut up." Lily cut in.  
  
"Second of all I need to know where the Great Hall is." Lily explained.  
  
"Just follow me and I'll show you." He said.  
  
He opened the portrait and three people tumbled in. Lily and James jumped out of the way as they got to their feet. It was Arabella, and a boy and a girl that Lily didn't recognize.  
  
"I take it you couldn't find the Great Hall." Lily said to Arabella.  
  
"No. But I found these two, they couldn't find it either." Arabella said gesturing to the two others who had gotten to their feet.  
  
The boy had light brown hair and the girl was a petite blond. Almost immediately Lily thought of Violet when she saw this girl. Maybe it was because of her long blond hair or the way that James and the other boy were staring at her. Lily didn't know but she reminded her of Violet. The girl looked up at them with wide gray eyes and smiled shyly.  
  
"I'm Gloria." She said to Lily and James.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily." Lily said smiling.  
  
James was still staring at her. Lily felt a surge of jealousy rush through her and scowled. She elbowed James snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm James Potter. But you can call me James." James was giving her a funny smile.  
  
Lily and Arabella rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'm Remus." Said the boy beside Arabella.  
  
"Okay now that we all know each other let's get to the Great Hall before we lose our breakfast." Arabella said.  
  
"James you can lead us." Lily said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uh yeah I'll lead us there." James said smiling.  
  
He winked at Gloria who wasn't even looking at him. Lily groaned and pushed him through the portrait. The others followed her lead.  
  
Five minutes later . . .  
  
"Hey didn't we pass that portrait a few minutes ago." Gloria said pointing to a portrait of a clumsy knight falling off of his horse.  
  
"No." James said.  
  
"James how many portraits are there of knights falling off of their horses." Arabella said.  
  
James pretended he didn't hear her.  
  
"Apparently several." Lily said laughing.  
  
Ten minutes later . . .  
  
"Okay this time I'm sure that's the same portrait!" Arabella grumbled.  
  
"No. James still isn't sure. Maybe we should pass it about four more times." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah maybe then he'll recognize it on the tenth time." Remus mumbled.  
  
"You never know, ten may just be the magic number." Gloria said joining in.  
  
"Okay I get the picture. You guys think we're going around in circles." James said scowling.  
  
"I wonder how we got that idea." Arabella wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe that's because we are!" Lily said frustrated.  
  
"Since Lily was kind enough to point that out to us." James said grinning.  
  
"I suggest she leads." He said shoving her forward.  
  
"Excuse me but if you remember correctly I was the one who asked for help in the first place!" Lily protested.  
  
"That's exactly why you should lead." James explained.  
  
"So much for my knight in shining armor." Lily muttered.  
  
"Hey guys!" Someone yelled.  
  
Lily turned to see Allison and Sirius running toward them. They stopped before her to catch their breath.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys don't know where the Great Hall is either." Lily said.  
  
"Where have you guys been? We've been at the Gryffindor table for the last half hour waiting for you." Allison said.  
  
"We got lost and we couldn't find the Great Hall." Arabella said shooting a glare in James direction.  
  
"It's a long story. Just bring us to the Great Hall before breakfast is over." Lily said quickly.  
  
Allison and Sirius exchanged confused glances but obediently started toward the Great Hall.  
  
Several minutes later they sat down at the Gryffindor Table. It ended up that James had led them in the wrong direction. Molly and Arthur were curious and asked why they were so late for breakfast. Lily was more then happy to explain the situation to them and Allison and Sirius.  
  
"After passing the portrait for the sixth time I think he finally realized that we were going in circles." Lily explained.  
  
"And then Sirius and Allison came and saved the day!" Sirius said.  
  
He and Allison high-fived. James shot them a sulky look. Lily looked like she wanted to say something to James but just then there was a screech.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with nearly a hundred owls. All fluttering about they landed on the various tables dropping packages and letters into student's hands, onto their heads and even in Askhim's case into Allison's goblet. Lily was amazed and wondered how she would ever get used to it. Allison on the other hand was far from amused.  
  
"What is this?" She asked pulling a soggy letter from her goblet.  
  
"Hey it's a letter for my Dad." Sirius said grabbing it from her hands.  
  
"Oh that reminds me. I have your mail." Arabella took the five letters from her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks. Look this one's from last month. Hey James I got that letter you sent me two months ago." Sirius was going through the pile of apparently old mail.  
  
"Does that owl actually know how to deliver mail to the right person?" Arabella asked him.  
  
"Hey it got it to me eventually." Sirius said honestly.  
  
"But the letters came to me. It's supposed to go to you. And your Dads letters are supposed to go to him." Arabella explained.  
  
"That's exactly why I keep him around." Sirius was now opening his Dad's letter.  
  
"Hey that's your Dads mail!" Allison said warningly.  
  
"So?" Sirius grinned and unfolded the letter.  
  
"Dear Mr. Black, Your son has once again invaded my garden. The gnomes are out of control. It took me and Archie three hours to get rid of those things. This is the absolute last time I am putting up with that wretched son of yours. I suggest you punish him and instruct him to stay out of my garden." Sirius read.  
  
He wasn't able to finish because he was laughing too much.  
  
"If he continues to get letters like this one, I see why he keeps that idiot of an owl around." Lily said.  
  
"With Sirius, there's always a reason for everything." Arabella said.  
  
"Seeing how you guys are great with directions and have excellent leaders." Molly said sarcastically.  
  
Lily and Arabella smirked and looked at James.  
  
"I'll show you where your first class is." Molly offered.  
  
Lily and the others were more than happy to accept her offer. Even James after some convincing from Gloria went along with the idea. Of course Arthur insisted that it was part of his "Head Boy" duties to accompany them. Molly said that he was just doing it to show off. Lily though, thought privately that Arthur just wanted another opportunity to walk with Molly. Allison was grinning and Lily was sure that she was thinking along the same lines.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the History of Magic classroom. Lily had taken notice of the portraits, staircases, and suits of armor on the way there so she'd no how to get there tomorrow. But when one of the staircases started moving Lily realized that the situation was hopeless. How was she ever going to find her way around this huge castle when everything was constantly changing?  
  
They thanked Molly and Arthur and hurriedly took their seats. Lily sat down in between James and Allison and began taking her books from her bag as an elderly man walked in.  
  
"Welcome to History of Magic. I am Professor Binns." The elderly man said in a dull voice.  
  
"We will waste no time and get immediately to note taking. So please take out a piece of paper and your quill. Take notes as I speak because I will not be repeating anything and you will all be tested on this." He said in the same boring tone.  
  
Lily could tell this was not going to be her favorite class. It was confirmed when the old man took out a huge book that had to be over 1,000 pages labeled "History of Magic Year One." And began reading from it word from word in a monotone voice.  
  
"Now this is what I call fun." Allison said unenthusiastically.  
  
The non-stop fun continued as five people fell asleep, including Sirius, Allison and Arabella. By the end of the class Lily's own eyelids were drooping and James wasn't having much luck keeping his eyes open either. After what seemed like an eternity the class was allowed to go. Lily was one of the few people that leapt up from her seat, the others were all nodding off.  
  
"Let's go Allison." Lily said poking her.  
  
Allison mumbled something that sounded like "having too much fun" and buried herself into the book as if it were a pillow. Lily sighed and tried poking her again.  
  
After a bit of trouble Lily, James, Remus and Gloria eventually got the others up. They started after a group of second year boys before realizing their class was in the other direction. Gloria asked them for directions but unfortunately she had a similar effect on them like she had had on James.  
  
"Yeah my names hold on I'll think of it. I know it begins with a, um, it begins with a" One of the boys stuttered.  
  
"We need directions to the Potions dungeon." Lily repeated slowly to one of the boys who was still in a trance.  
  
"Forget it." Arabella said grabbing Lily and Gloria.  
  
"Hey wait my names Jim!"  
  
"Next time Gloria, let us do the talking." Allison said quickly.  
  
James asked a curly haired third year where the potions dungeon was. The girl was happy to point out where it was for them and soon they were on their way.  
  
"Hey looks like we actually made it to class on time." Sirius exclaimed as they came into the chilly dungeon.  
  
"Another miracle." Arabella said blandly as she sat down beside Gloria.  
  
Lily immediately noticed that the other students were far from friendly looking. They were of course the Slytherins. She recognized Severus Snape from the boat incident sitting in the back of the room with a group of guys that were all not very pleasant looking. While she was frowning, Sirius was grinning as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"This is going to be a great year." Sirius said snickering.  
  
"I hope you're right." Allison said quietly.  
  
She looked far from happy.  
  
"Hello Class." A woman was standing at the front of the class.  
  
She was slightly overweight with flushed cheeks and blond curls that had been pulled away from her face. Her eyes were merry and a small smile adorned her face. A bubbling cauldron stood on a pedestal in front of her. It was smoking and causing her face to turn a bright shade pink.  
  
"I am Professor Bottle and I will be teaching you the art of Potions." She said in a bright voice.  
  
"I will be taking roll call as soon as I find that dratted book of mine that always"  
  
A huge bubble formed in the cauldron and suddenly popped. A bang followed and the cauldron began hissing. A book covered in slime was now floating on the surface of the substance in the cauldron. The Professor giggled and pulled the rank book free.  
  
"I guess I misplaced it." She said giggling and then proceeded to take role call.  
  
The Professor wasn't very organized. She hadn't prepared the lesson and spent most of the class searching for things that "mysteriously" turned up in the cauldron. Each time this happened she'd be shocked and laugh once more. Lily was surprised that she didn't catch on that she had a tendency to place things in the cauldron.  
  
"I just don't know where it has got too. It was just here a minute ago. Will you look at that, it was in my cauldron. I must have misplaced it. How did it get there?" She was staring puzzled at a large book that had surfaced. "This isn't it." She sighed.  
  
She tossed the book carelessly onto Gloria's desk. Gloria and Arabella leaned forward to peer at the title. Gloria leapt back suddenly as if her desk was on fire. Arabella on the other hand bent over for a closer look. Gloria stopped her though shoving it off of the desk and back into the bubbling cauldron. It fell in with a splash and suddenly the substance turned a bright blue. Arabella scowled at Gloria who now seemed very busy taking notes.  
  
"Ah it doesn't look like we'll be able to get to the lesson. It's such a shame. Where has the time gone?" The Professor wondered aloud.  
  
"In the cauldron with everything else." Lily murmured.  
  
"You may get to know each other for the remainder of the class." Professor Bottle announced and then she left heading into an office in the back.  
  
"Well I can see we're going to learn a lot in this class." Allison said loudly once she had exited.  
  
Immediately chatter filled the room. The Slytherins were talking amongst themselves in quiet voices pointing at something on the Gryffindor's side of the room. Lily was only half listening to her friend's conversation and while brooding over the odd lesson she unintentionally overheard something the Slytherins was saying.  
  
"She's a traitor. There's nothing more to say about it." One girl said a little too loudly.  
  
"Yes her sister's the same way hanging around with riff raffs from other houses." Lily heard another girl say.  
  
"Perhaps they'll come to their senses and take advantage of their positions. I doubt it though." A boy said.  
  
"It's a shame that such a powerful family has gone to waste." Snape said quietly.  
  
"Ah such beauty wasted." The boy who had spoken earlier said grinning.  
  
One of the girls hit him off the head with a book.  
  
"Ouch what was that for? I was just telling the truth." He spat at her.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and the others snickered.  
  
"We have Charms next. Lily, are you listening?" Allison was saying.  
  
"Sorry Allison. What were you saying?" Lily asked hurriedly gathering her books together.  
  
"Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Apparently she wasn't." Arabella said picking up her books.  
  
"Where have you been Lily? Gloria and James just announced their engagement." Allison said causing Lily's attention to instantly snap back to her.  
  
"Yeah James and Gloria are getting married and we're expecting Sirius and Allison's engagement any day now." Arabella said sarcastically.  
  
Allison scowled and hit her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked having difficulty keeping her voice down.  
  
"Now she's listening." Remus said smiling amusedly.  
  
"Works like a charm. Just mention her boyfriend's name and she's all ears." Arabella said exchanging a grin with Remus and Allison.  
  
"Let's get to class shall we?" Lily said hastily changing the subject.  
  
"What you don't want to talk about him now?" Allison teased.  
  
"We have Charms next don't we? Well what are we waiting for?" Lily didn't wait for their reply but instead brushed past the smirking trio and started out the door.  
  
"Gloria's got competition." Remus remarked.  
  
Arabella and Allison laughed and the three of them followed Lily to Charms.  
  
*  
  
"Charms is the basis of all other branches of magic. It is one of your more important subjects. One of the reasons why I teach this subject is because it involves wand work and is generally more useful considering that your most important thing is your wand and not the girl next to you Mr. Potter." The Charms Professor was seated on her desk at the front of the room staring down at James Potter.  
  
"Huh?" James looked up confused, he had of course been staring at Gloria.  
  
"I would prefer it if you paid more attention to me. Ms. Rosier is not the one teaching the class."  
  
The classroom rang with laughter. The Professor, a young women with dark brown hair, smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"But that does not mean that this class will be all fun and games. It will require the learning and mastering of many difficult charms and this will require effort on your part Mr. Potter." She went on seriously.  
  
James blushed under her stare and seemed to shrink in his seat. Lily covered her mouth stifling a giggle, Gloria had stacked up her books in front of her face and Allison and Arabella looked like they might burst from trying to hold in the laughter. Sirius and Remus were grinning, no doubt they were thinking of teasing James later.  
  
"Now that I have Mr. Potter's attention. I would like to break you all into pairs. We will start working on a simple charm that hopefully all of you will be able to master by our next lesson. You will be working on the levitation Charm "Wingardium Leviosa"." The Professor jumped off the desk and moved over to the Ravenclaws splitting them into pairs as she went.  
  
"So I hear Gloria's been teaching James a thing or two." Sirius whispered to Remus.  
  
"Maybe we should sign up for lessons." Remus said grinning mischievously.  
  
"Stop it you two. Here she comes."  
  
"I'll have Mr. Black and Ms. Figg. Mr. Lupin you will be working with Ms. Dragonwood. Oh dear we have an odd number." The Professor said glancing at the remaining three Lily, James and Gloria.  
  
"We can't have any distractions so I'm afraid you two will be separated." She gestured to Gloria and James. "Ms. Evans you will work with Mr. Potter and Ms. Rosier you will be working with those two over there." The Professor said pointing Remus and Allison out to her and Gloria gladly went to join them.  
  
"Now follow my movements. Say the words Wingardium Leviosa while swishing and then flick. Like this." She demonstrated the Levitation Charm for them levitating a book off of Allison's desk.  
  
Lily had never seen any magic performed other then the map spell Mr. Figg had performed in Diagon alley and the spell that James had performed on the train. This would be her first time performing her own spell. She watched carefully as the Charms professor demonstrated the spell several times slowly so that they could catch each step.  
  
"See? That's not too hard. I'm sure you'll all have it in no time. Now start trying the spell on those feathers."  
  
"Easy for her too say." Lily grumbled picking up her own wand with a trembling hand.  
  
"Oh come on how hard can it be." James said confidently taking up his own wand.  
  
"You've done magic before. I've never done anything like this." Lily said nervously.  
  
"Lily I know you've done magic before." James said in a quiet tone.  
  
"But I haven't." Lily protested.  
  
"Yes you have." James insisted.  
  
"I haven't."  
  
"You have. But if you won't listen to me on that one then just watch the clever, intelligent, almighty master of Charms James Potter and learn." James said flashing a confident smile.  
  
"Show off." Lily muttered rolling her eyes.  
  
James chose to ignore this comment and instead rolled up his sleeves. Then he raised his wand in an elegant manner. He studied the feather for a long moment as if pondering then he said the words. Lily waited but nothing happened. The feather seemed to have moved just slightly but not even a centimeter off of the table.  
  
"I was just warming up." James insisted.  
  
James did three more "warm-ups" before Lily finally got fed up and took matters into her own hands. She wanted to take a stab at it.  
  
"That was only a test. Now this is the real thing." James said for the second time.  
  
"Right." Lily said sarcastically rolling up her sleeves, mimicking him.  
  
"Now watch the clever, intelligent, almighty master of Charms Lily Evans and learn." Lily said imitating him.  
  
James scowled as Lily began to imitate his movements. She raised her wand in the same elegant manner and studied the feather for several moments, pretending to ponder.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Lily said flicking her wand at the feather.  
  
She hadn't really expected anything to happen but now Lily felt the wand in her hand become warm. The feather shuddered and then suddenly began to move upward. Lily watched in fascination as the feather drifted lazily toward the ceiling and she slowly followed it with her wand. She had levitated the feather into the air! She had just performed her first spell!  
  
"Well it looks like someone has mastered the spell already." The Professor said smiling at the floating feather. Her eyes slowly came back to Lily who still wouldn't take her eyes off of the feather. The smile spread across the woman's face.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for Ms. Evans excellent charm work." She announced.  
  
The other Gryffindors turned and grinned at Lily. James was the only one who wasn't smiling. He was disappointed that he hadn't mastered the Charm first. After all Lily was a muggle born and had done less magic then he did.  
  
"You can let the feather drop now." The women told her.  
  
Lily blushed and broke eye contact with the feather. She placed her wand back on the table and watched as the feather came slowly down to rest between her and James. James wasn't smiling though.  
  
"I mastered the Levitation Charm." Lily said happily.  
  
"Good for you." James said unenthusiastically.  
  
He tried again determined to be second but it was rather useless. The feather only rolled over on the desk. James discarded the wand and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Don't give up now." Lily said trying to be encouraging.  
  
"It's no use."  
  
"Please. This is the Master of Charms I thought we were talking about. You know the clever, intelligent, almighty master of Charms James Potter." Lily said jokingly.  
  
"But now there's the clever, intelligent, almighty master of Charms Lily Evans." James said pathetically.  
  
"True, but I learned from the one to first claim that title." Lily said quietly.  
  
James looked at Lily and their eyes met. A smile formed on her lips. It must have been contagious because the found himself smiling back.  
  
"Hey look Professor our feathers on fire!" Sirius said loudly.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Arabella shouted.  
  
Lily and James both started laughing.  
  
"Come on give me a break. It's only one charm. It was pure luck." Lily said laughing.  
  
"Then let me see if luck's on my side also. Because I know it's definitely not on Arabella's side." James said laughing also.  
  
James quieted down though Lily was still silently laughing. James still made everything seem like a big act and made it more complicated then it actually was. It was ridiculous to see him acting in that elegant, solemn manner.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." James said flicking his wand at it.  
  
The feather lifted off the desk and then instantly dropped. James frowned and Lily had difficulty stifling a grin.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." James said swishing and flicking as if it were a lost cause.  
  
To their surprise the feather levitated high into the air heading for the ceiling. James concentrated on it positively delighted that his feather was second. The Professor smiled at the two students and clapped her hands.  
  
"Another ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's Levitation Charm. You may all go now."  
  
James broke eye contact with it and the feather came drifting back to the desk. Lily picked it up and twirled it in her fingertips.  
  
"See it wasn't that hard." Lily said grinning.  
  
"Easy for you too say." James remarked.  
  
"Luck was on my side." Lily said shrugging and grabbing her books.  
  
"So do I reclaim the title?" James asked her grinning.  
  
"We'll see about that." Lily said winking as they headed for the door.  
  
The two friends grinned seeing a competition coming into play.  
  
"First one to the Great Hall wins." Lily said grinning mischievously.  
  
Together they took off, racing down the empty corridor.  
  
*  
  
"How was your first day of classes?" Arthur asked Lily.  
  
"Oh it was just peachy." Lily said smiling.  
  
"What happened?" Molly asked.  
  
"Professor Binn's class was incredibly interesting." Lily said sarcastically causing Allison to snort and Molly to grin.  
  
"I'm glad someone else appreciates the subject." Arthur said beaming at Lily. Allison was giggling.  
  
"And then Potions, we learned so much I thought my brain might burst." Allison started laughing loudly.  
  
"Oh and James always pays attention to the Professors. Did you know that Gloria Rosier teaches Charms? Neither did I. But James paid extra special attention to her." Allison fell off the chair laughing with a thud.  
  
"Sounds like an interesting day." Molly said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It was." Lily said nodding.  
  
"Don't worry about Potions. It's a difficult class but you'll get the hang of it. You just have to put a lot of effort into the class." Arthur assured her.  
  
Lily started laughing but then she saw that both Molly and Arthur were serious.  
  
"Oh. Thanks for the reassurance. I'll make sure to work harder in that class and next time I'll say "here" louder when she calls my name." She could hear Allison hyperventilating behind her.  
  
Molly glanced over at Allison who was trying unsuccessful to muffle her laughter.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Molly asked.  
  
"Potions, it was too much for her." Lily explained shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Poor girl, only some can handle that class." Arthur said sympathetically.  
  
Allison crumpled to the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
*  
  
"Oh dear I don't think I'll be able to breathe again." Allison said between gasps.  
  
"I still don't see what's so funny." James said perplexed by Allison's odd behavior.  
  
"It's nothing." Lily said grinning.  
  
Allison started laughing again causing James to look at her as if she had six heads.  
  
"I'm" She could barely speak. "Going to" More laughter followed. "Bed" Then before either of them could object Allison went laughing up the steps to the Dormitory.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" James asked Lily.  
  
"The gravy had sugar in it." Lily explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
A short pause followed.  
  
"No more gravy for Allison."  
  
"Yeah it might be best if she stayed away from sugar altogether." Lily said nodding in agreement.  
  
There was a crash from upstairs causing them both to jump.  
  
"I think I better go make sure our friend Allison hasn't found anymore sugar, or a wand for that matter." She said getting up hastily from her chair.  
  
"Watch out she could be dangerous." James joked.  
  
"Thanks for the reminder." Lily said climbing the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight Lily." James called after her.  
  
"Goodnight James." Lily said quietly.  
  
Hurriedly Lily made her way toward the dormitories hoping that Allison hadn't broken anything. As she reached for the doorknob something suddenly came over her. Shaking, she slowly opened the door wondering what she would find.  
  
A piercing scream met her ears. And then there was silence.  
  
*Cliffhanger. I know it's kind of randomly shoved in there. But as you probably guessed I didn't know it was going to happen until I came to the end of the chapter. My imagination likes to take over when I least expect it.  
  
Thanks to my Reviewers!  
  
Young Golden Unicorn: Thanks. Yeah Molly and Arthur will continue to come up in the future they play a large roll in something that's going to happen in the future. I'm glad you came back to the story.  
  
A: Thanks. I will continue it.  
  
old-soul: The plot gets more complicated. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Amelia Bedelia: I love your story! Hey look I got it out a few days before the month was up. James tries several times to get Lily to remember the memory charm but Lily only remembers very little. Yes something is going to happen that will make Lily remember everything. It will happen in the future. Thanks!  
  
SailorGurl: Thank you.  
  
LizMaurder4eva: Thanks for the reviews! Violet does play a part in helping Lily remember the past, Petunia though has no clue.  
  
Juggling stars: Look it's been less then a month! Okay only by like 3 days but hey that still counts. Molly and Arthur will continue to show up in these next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
E. R. C. Potter: Thanks for pointing that out to me. I was in denial on chapter nine whether it was spelt with an extra "I" or not but I was too familiar with the other spelling to check. Thanks again for pointing that out to me and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Little miss innocent: I describe things too much, it gets boring after a while. But yes there is many plots coming into play. Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate the review!  
  
Once again thank you to my nine reviewers! Since I usually only update once a month if you would like me to e-mail you when I post then just post your e-mail in your review. Thanks again Hazel. 


	11. Nightmares

*Author's Note: Look! I got it out in less then a week! Now if only I could continue to do that. This chapter was much easier for me to write. It might be a landslide though because I actually had this finished two days ago. So I might have wrote it too fast. I did look it over though a few times. Please read and review! Thanks to my 6 reviewers!  
  
nicky: Well here's the chapter! I didn't leave you there for too long. Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
potterchick: You'll see what happens..I hate cliff hangers too, usually I'm the one who's the angry fan. But I don't know why, I just kind of put one in there. I tried to get it out Asap. Thanks I hope you like it.  
  
Ciara Moondagger: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Amelia Bedelia: Yeah I have a friend who's famous for her "retries". Now you know how it feels when you leave us on cliffhangers. The moral of the story, do away with cliff hangers. But of course no one ever listens. Including me. So I'll just have to bug you like an annoying little kid until you get Chapter 5 out. Here's the chapter.  
  
Lizmaurder4eva: Yeah, though some people think Molly acted like Percy I based Arthur on him.I'll try not to put out any more cliff hangers. I hope this chapter's worth the wait!  
  
Little miss innocent: Yeah that's half the fun, keeping them in suspense. But then you start getting threats like, "I'm never reading your story again if you don't update by tomorrow!" and you realize that there's a downside to it. I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
*Disclaimer: Allison Dragonwood, Gloria Rosier, Professor Bottle, Askim, Caroline Dragonwood, Violet Evans and Tiffany Potter somewhat belong to me.  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Nightmares  
  
A piercing scream met her ears. And then there was silence.  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat and her heart nearly dropped to the floor. The scream still rang in her ears echoing in her mind over and over again. She held her breath listening in the silence for some type of noise. There was nothing but quiet for endless seconds. Then the world seemed to come suddenly back to life.  
  
James was taking the steps two at a time. He ran over to Lily who was still standing frozen in the Dormitory's entrance.  
  
"Was that you?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
She shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. Someone was moving around in the Dormitory.  
  
"Arabella? Allison? Gloria?" Lily called out.  
  
"I'm here." A voice replied.  
  
Lily crept slowly into the room. Someone was on their feet fumbling around for the light. She heard a match light and saw Allison's silhouette appear on the far wall as she lit one of the lanterns. Lily was relieved to see that she only looked a little shaken up and nothing more.  
  
"What's going on? Did you scream?" Lily asked stepping into the circle of light with James protectively standing by her side.  
  
"No I didn't scream." Allison said shaking her head.  
  
"Then who did?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know." Allison said her voice unsteady.  
  
Her blue eyes were filled with confusion and she was more bewildered then scared. She held up the lantern shakily and began searching the room. Lily and James stood on either side of her peering into the dimly lit dormitory.  
  
"Where are Arabella and Gloria?" Allison asked her voice rising slightly finding both beds empty.  
  
"They weren't in the common room." Lily said quietly.  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"Allison was anyone in here when you came in?" Lily asked.  
  
"It was dark. I couldn't see a thing." Allison replied.  
  
"Well then where are they?" James asked.  
  
"If I knew that do you think we'd be standing here?" Allison said getting slightly frustrated.  
  
"Ok. Let's not panic." Lily said taking a deep breath to stop her from panicking.  
  
"This is not good." Allison said biting her lip.  
  
"It's about to get worse." James said.  
  
Footsteps were approaching the Dormitory. They froze listening as they came steadily closer growing louder with every second. Lily could hear her heart drumming in her ears nearly drowning out the sound of the approaching steps. The door creaked open and they whirled around to come face to face with the intruder.  
  
"Arabella!" Lily exclaimed in relief.  
  
"Uh hi Lily." Arabella said not knowing what was going on.  
  
Her hazel eyes darted from Lily who looked like she might die of relief, James who was not supposed to be in the dormitory and then onto Allison who was carrying a lantern and looked extremely pleased to see her.  
  
"Thank Merlin you're alright." Allison said aloud.  
  
"Yeah I'm happy to see you three too." Arabella said still very confused.  
  
"Gloria's with you right?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"No." All three faces instantly fell.  
  
"Hey what happened to Arabella we're so glad you're here?" Arabella said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah we're glad to see you too, but it's Gloria we can't find." James said crestfallen.  
  
"They don't like you Arabella, just face it." Said a loud voice from the doorway.  
  
Sirius stepped in grinning.  
  
"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Allison exclaimed catching her heart for the second time.  
  
"Now don't get too excited to see me." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase that. Sirius we are so happy to have you grace us with your presence." Allison said pretending to be enthusiastic.  
  
"That's much better." Sirius said grinning causing Allison to roll her eyes.  
  
"Guys stop joking this is serious." Lily said glancing around the room. She thought she had heard something.  
  
"No this is Sirius." Sirius joked.  
  
"That's not funny." Arabella said glaring.  
  
"Please just shut up for a minute." Lily pleaded straining her ears for that sound.  
  
"Well if you would tell us why we weren't on the guest list for the candle party in the Girls Dormitory, maybe we would." Sirius replied.  
  
Allison looked as if she might say something smart but Lily held up a hand silencing them all. Whatever she had heard had stopped, for now.  
  
"We're looking for Gloria." James said calmly.  
  
"Why?" Arabella asked.  
  
"We heard a scream in the dormitory and it wasn't me, Lily or you. And Gloria's gone." Allison explained.  
  
"Gone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She's not here and she's not with you." Lily said once again trying to block out their voices.  
  
"It might just have been her singing. You know my cousin sounds like a banshee sometimes." Sirius joked though he looked slightly uneasy.  
  
Lily was losing patience fast. She could hear something just barely but if they continued to talk she'd never discover what it was.  
  
"Then how do you explain her disappearance? What do you suppose she just sang and pop the banshees picked her up to join their world famous choir." Allison said glaring at him.  
  
"Well actually yeah."  
  
"Just give me another minute." Lily begged them her voice rising above everyone else's.  
  
This time everyone shut up without any objection. It was deadly quiet for a moment but each of them felt as if something strange was going on. Standing together, they didn't dare speak as they waited for something to happen.  
  
Lily's pulse quickened as she tried to shut out all of the other noises and concentrate. Yes, there it was again. She could feel it, hear it almost see it in the blackness. There was something in the room that shouldn't be. Fear passed over her and she paled. It was growing louder.  
  
It filled the room like a low rumble that sent tremors through the floor and down her spine. Now she could easily identify it, as her friends noticed it for the first time. It was a low growl and it was growing deeper and louder by the moment. That could only mean one thing; it belonged to a fierce large animal.  
  
Lily grabbed James by the arm nearly cutting his circulation off.  
  
"Do you hear that?" James asked her and the others nervously.  
  
There was no time to answer. The growl had stopped once again and Lily felt the uneasy silence pressing down upon her like a heavy weight. Slowly, they turned, glancing around for the source of the sound.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Allison said suddenly gasping.  
  
The others followed her line of vision, there in the back of the room, was a place that they had forgotten to check. But now they saw the half-open closet as Allison lifted the lantern. A pool of light fell onto the closet revealing the terrifying scene. Lily clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a scream.  
  
Sticking out of the closet was a motionless hand. It was a hand that belonged to a child, a child that could only be Gloria.  
  
*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Remus Lupin sat up suddenly.  
  
"What?" Peter Pettigrew asked sleepily.  
  
"That noise." Remus exclaimed.  
  
"No. I didn't hear anything." Peter's voice was fading as Remus got up and changed into his clothes. It sounded like it had been coming from the common room or perhaps from one of the other dormitories.  
  
"Come on Peter." He said grabbing his wand off of the table.  
  
Peter didn't answer. The boy had fallen asleep and was now beginning to snore.  
  
"Thanks a lot Peter." Remus muttered.  
  
He walked out of the Boys Dormitory alone, seeking for the source of the sound.  
  
*  
  
James' heart stopped when he caught sight of her pale hand. He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. Lily was hanging onto his arm for dear life, unintentionally sending pain through his arm as her nails dug into his skin. Arabella had grabbed onto Sirius and Allison causing the girl to nearly drop the lantern. And something was panting close by. James was numb and deaf to it all as his eyes grew wide with fright.  
  
"No." He whispered.  
  
His legs seemed to be rooted to the spot. He willed himself to go and suddenly found himself dashing forward. Lily grabbed him stopping him in mid-step.  
  
"Let go of me!" He said trying to push him off of her.  
  
Lily held on with strength that he didn't know she possessed. He fought her but he was still numb with shock and Lily seemed determined to keep him at bay.  
  
"Stop it." She said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
He was forced to look into her eyes. They were filled with fear.  
  
"Think before you act." She said her voice dying as the fear heightened in her eyes.  
  
Lily turned back to look at the closet. Just as she had suspected, they were not alone. Something was moving around inside. She pulled James slowly back a step and then pulled him back a few more steps until they were in line with Arabella and the others. A growl thundered through the room. The closet was now rattling and shaking and they drew subconsciously closer to each other until they stood in a close huddle of five against the wall.  
  
A shadow crossed into their circle of light looming over Gloria's white hand. They held their breaths waiting for it to strike. Lily shut her eyes and braced herself for the worst.  
  
Endless seconds passed in silence.  
  
Lily cautiously opened her eyes.  
  
BANG!  
  
The closet doors burst open, pieces of splintered wood flying every where. Lily put her hands up just in time as a large piece of wood came hitting her arm. She winced in pain as more of the former doors showered on them and various "ouches" were heard coming from her friends. Allison yelped. The lantern smashed to the floor and their only source of light was gone, leaving them to fend in the darkness.  
  
The wood had stopped bombarding them and relieved Lily picked herself off of the ground groping in the darkness for her friends. James found her hand and they helped each other shakily to their feet. Someone was groaning and she could just barely make out the dark form of someone else standing up.  
  
The creature had stopped, probably stunned by its own power and the sudden darkness.  
  
"Lily, James, Sirius, Allison?" Arabella called out in a panicked whisper.  
  
"We're right here." Lily assured her. She reached across and found Arabella's hand. She was also standing but there was a large gap between them where Sirius and Allison should have been.  
  
"Sirius, Allison are you alright?" James called aware that the thing was getting closer, but it was crucial to find everyone first.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just my ankle but I'll live." Sirius said in a pained voice.  
  
"Allison?" James asked again.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Where's Allison?" Arabella asked gripping Lily's hand tighter.  
  
"She's right here." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Lily asked urgently.  
  
Arabella and James had gone quiet and Sirius was not replying.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Arabella tugged on her sleeve and pointed into the darkness, she was shaking uncontrollably. Lily's heart stopped as a growl only a foot or so away thundered through the room. She whipped around to face the darkness only to find that . . .  
  
Two enormous red eyes were staring back.  
  
*  
  
"Help!" Remus cried.  
  
His friends were in trouble, he just knew it. The Girls Dormitory was locked and Sirius, James, and the girls were no where to be found. He could hear something coming from inside but no matter what he did the door wouldn't budge. He had to get help.  
  
"What's the matter?" Molly asked him coming up the steps to find the distressed first year.  
  
"The door it won't open." Remus exclaimed tugging on the doorknob.  
  
"Whoa, hang on a second that's the Girls Dormitory. You're not supposed to be in there." Molly said pulling him back.  
  
"I need to get in there!" Remus said hitting the door with his fists.  
  
"Calm down!" Molly ordered him.  
  
"They're in there! And I know they're in trouble."  
  
"Who?" Molly asked.  
  
"Sirius, James, Lily, Arabella, Allison, Gloria" Remus named them all off.  
  
"Okay what happened?" Molly asked still confused.  
  
"I heard something, there's something happening in there. I know they're in trouble!" Remus once again threw himself at the door. A few students had wandered over and were now watching with curiosity.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Molly said drawing him away from the door.  
  
"Alohomora." She said pointing the wand at the door.  
  
She grabbed the doorknob but it was locked.  
  
"Alohomora!" She said again.  
  
Still the door wouldn't open.  
  
"I don't know why it's not work" She was cut short as a she heard a muffled scream from inside the dormitory.  
  
Remus kicked the door but it was no use. Molly pressed her ear against the door listening.  
  
"Get Arthur Weasley." She said suddenly.  
  
Remus went down into the common room to search for the Head Boy.  
  
"Frank, get Professor McGonagall immediately." Molly said pointing to a fourth year.  
  
The student nodded and left quickly exiting the portrait before you could say quidditch.  
  
Molly closed her eyes and listened helplessly to what was happening inside the Dormitory. She hoped Professor McGonagall came soon. She didn't know exactly what was happening, but whatever it was, it was bad.  
  
"We're getting help. Hang in there."  
  
*  
  
Lily muffled a scream the creature was looming over them, its wild fierce red eyes preying upon their defenseless bodies. Now she could see as it opened it's mouth and snapped its jaw that there was a nice set of pearly white teeth that included two very sharp fangs. Not exactly a comforting observation.  
  
The horrible creature took another step toward them they could see its large form moving in the pitch black. It was not a kitten that was for sure. Lily felt the floor shudder beneath her under its immense weight. Maybe the floor would fall in; somehow that seemed better then getting eaten by a ferocious animal with two possibly poisonous fangs.  
  
"Run?" Arabella squeaked.  
  
"Hide?" James asked her.  
  
Lily realized that they had left her to make the five second decision. She forced herself to remain calm, she pretended that the monster wasn't even there. Sure they only had about a half a minute more to live but she could not panic, right now.  
  
"A wand. Who has a wand?" Lily asked her fingers suddenly itching to hold one.  
  
"You do!" James said.  
  
She marveled at her stupidity and pulled the wand from the pocket of her robes. Bravely she faced the monster raising it.  
  
"Get away or I'll blast you!" She yelled at it.  
  
The monster's mouth closed and it seemed to be confused. Lily waved the wand threateningly and gold sparks emerged hitting its nose. The monster whined and stepped back. Lily was shocked that it was retreating.  
  
"It worked?" No sooner had she said that, the creature came hurtling back at top speed bellowing loudly with fresh anger.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Sirius said from the floor.  
  
"What do we do now?" Arabella asked as their backs came in contact with the wall.  
  
"We are not going to die!" Lily exclaimed waving her wand and sending more sparks into the air.  
  
"We aren't?" James asked.  
  
"No." Lily assured him.  
  
The monster roared triumphantly and the three first years suddenly realized they were cornered. They were going to die in this very room on their first day of Hogwarts and it would be all her fault. Lily flung sparks at the monster but it seemed to become even angrier. Defeated, she realized it was a hopeless situation.  
  
"Now we're going to die." James said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily whispered sadly.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon." Arabella whispered as the monster was coming for her first.  
  
She watched as the monster's eyes filled with sick pleasure and it made a dash for Arabella's skin. Arabella sunk to her knees in a last attempt to avoid death.  
  
Lily racked her brain trying to think of every possible spell she knew. It suddenly occurred to her that other then the Levitation Charm and the other two innocent spells she had learned she knew nothing. Her mind went blank and Lily found herself starting to panic, as the fangs loomed closer to helpless Arabella. If only she had learned some more spells, anything would've have done.  
  
She saw everything as if it were in slow motion. She saw the monster finally discovering that Arabella was trapped on the floor. She watched as the monster lowered its head and opened its mouth. Then she watched as its terrible fangs headed for her quivering neck.  
  
Arabella couldn't die; she was not going to let any of her friend's die. Fresh bravery flooded her bloodstream and Lily's green eyes filled once more with defiance.  
  
In a desperate attempt to save her friend Lily raised the wand, her mind entirely blank except for one word that seemed to be rattling about. It came to the tip of her tongue and with renewed courage Lily pointed the wand directly at the monsters head.  
  
"Obliviate!" She shouted.  
  
A bright red light shot from Lily's wand and hit the monster. The creature cried out and stumbled backwards. It tripped over an object and crashed to the floor with a loud groan of protest. Moaning it seemed to be too stunned to stand.  
  
Lily stepped toward the fallen creature her emerald eyes blazing. Power radiated off of her like an aura as she slowly moved past her stunned friends and toward the center of the room.  
  
"You will not have them! Maybe you have Gloria, but you will not have them!" Lily brought down her wand in a sweeping motion.  
  
"OBLIVIATE!" She cried.  
  
Her voice carried throughout the room and a red light burst from the tip of her wand and hit the creature for the second time. It screamed; an eerie noise that caused Arabella, Sirius and James all to cover their ears. Lily did not let go of her wand but let all of her emotions continue to pour through it; like a conductor for electricity it made for the screaming creature. Gritting her teeth she endured the pain that seemed to be coming from all of her emotions running through her. It wasn't until it stopped screaming that she became satisfied.  
  
Slowly she let go of the hot wood that was burning into her hands that had been gripping it tightly. The wand clattered to the ground. Her hands were a bright red and were searing with pain. The pain went straight to her head and slowly Lily sank to her knees. Her heart was beating faster then she could think and she was suddenly hot and hurting all over. Her body lurched forward as the room began to spin.  
  
Far away she heard commotion as the doors burst open and light flooded the room. She was blinded by the sudden brightness and her weary body seemed to shut down. Her heavy eyelids started to fall but Lily fought to stay conscious.  
  
"Lily!" James slid across the floor and she felt him take her hand. Arabella appeared a moment later hovering in her blurry line of vision. Arabella smiled and took Lily's other hand.  
  
"You saved my life." She whispered.  
  
James was nodding beside her.  
  
"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He said in agreement.  
  
"No." Lily said weakly shaking her head.  
  
She could barely hear them as suddenly several people swarmed around her pushing Arabella and James to the side. They were talking loudly but Lily was deaf to their cries. She wanted to go to sleep. Her eyes started to close. Someone slapped her on the cheek and others were yelling urging her to face them. Only one voice was heard above the rest.  
  
"No! Lily don't close your eyes!"  
  
But she was already falling into a tunnel of darkness.  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think! 


	12. Awakenings

*Authors Note: It took me a little over a week to get this out, but it's still quicker then usual! This chapter, I kind of don't like it. I accomplish nothing in it and it's very pointless but it's not too long. I wanted to complete it before Fanfiction.net went down. I don't think I'll have the next chapter out until after that happens.  
  
Wow 9 reviewers! Almost 70! I'm not even at 20 yet!  
  
Amelia Bedelia: Yeah I got carried away on chapter 11. Sorry about that. You'll find out about Allison. This chapter is not scary, quite the contrary, very boring. But watch out, a few more of those are going to pop up in the future. One or two of them is coming up soon. I can't wait.  
  
Lizmaurder4eva: Yeah, small cliffhanger there. Lily saved the day! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
marauderbabe289: I kind of liked that chapter too. Glad you liked the action. I got this chapter out as soon as I could. Thanks.  
  
razor: I think I will. Thanks.  
  
hudson: I tried not too, a little over a week isn't too long. Thank you! I'm very glad that this chapter was a "wow". I guess I made the chapter a little too realistic. I felt a little scared writing it and I'm supposed to be the writer! This one is not scary, very boring actually. But a few more of those are going to pop up in the future!  
  
Little miss innocent: I plan to make more addictive chapters. I am extremely pleased that that chapter went over so well. As I said before I had no idea how it came to me. Evil plots just drop out of the sky and hit me off the head. But there is one or two more that are coming very soon, that I cannot wait to get too! Unfortunately 12 is not one of them. Thanks again!  
  
Angel_gurl883: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next one out ASAP. I've been doing better then I usually have, this one only took a little longer then a week. Glad you liked my story! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
potterchick: Another wow and a good! Yeah as I said before it wasn't what I expected either. The evil muses are taking over. These reviews were unexpected too! I am very pleased that this went over so well. Look out for more of those chapters soon. Thanks!  
  
JazzGarfield: Yeah I've been having those problems too. I had to refresh the page like twenty times just to get somewhere. It was frustrating me. The creature thing, I thought about that too actually. I'm glad someone picked up on that. There's more to Hogwarts then it seems and well it has to do with some people at Hogwarts and well. I can't tell you that! You'll find out, just not in this chapter. Glad you finally found the story! I'll try to update soon.  
  
*Disclaimer: I'd be psycho to claim Harry Potter as my own. Allison Dragonwood, Gloria Rosier, Professor Bottle, Askim, Caroline Dragonwood, Violet Evans and Tiffany Potter somewhat belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Awakening  
  
"No! Lily don't close your eyes!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
She was already falling into a tunnel of darkness.  
  
*  
  
Lily felt herself fall, and fall, and continue to fall. The ground seemed ages away and the only reason why she seemed to be moving at all was that there was a gravitational force coming from somewhere. Her head was still spinning and she could see nothing as she dropped down into an endless sea of black at an alarming speed. At this rate she'd be a pancake when she finally reached the bottom.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped and Lily slammed against the ground, hard. Her green eyes snapped open. She blinked just to find that there was no difference.  
  
"Ouch." She moaned rubbing her head.  
  
She was now aware of her aching body. There wasn't a part of her body that wasn't hurting, but amazingly nothing was broken. She managed to pull herself up into a sitting position without any trouble.  
  
"Where am I?" Lily wondered aloud.  
  
*"Well it looks like someone else will be joining us."*  
  
Lily jumped at the sound of another's voice. This one she didn't recognize. In fact she had never heard a voice anything like it.  
  
*"I didn't know you'd be here tonight, so forgive me if I didn't make any dinner preparations."*  
  
"Where are you? Who are you?" She asked.  
  
*The voice laughed. "Questions, questions, my child, all will be revealed in good time."*  
  
It was getting creepy. Lily felt as if the odd voice was talking in her head. She shook her head muttering to herself.  
  
"I'm just *imagining* that I hear voices."  
  
*"You're a funny one. Come on inside so that I can have a look at you. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."*  
  
Lily sat up startled. A doorway had appeared a few feet away and was opening slowly to reveal a bright lit room. The light blinded her and Lily held up a hand to block the light. She hesitated, what was going on?  
  
*"Do not be afraid."*  
  
The voice was soothing and Lily slowly got to her feet.  
  
A dark silhouette had appeared in the doorway, its features too dark to make out against the blinding light. But Lily realized as she took another tiny step forward that there was two people, a tall someone and a smaller figure that looked around Lily's height. Cautiously she took two more steps toward them, her curiosity drawing her closer. Lily was only a foot or two away from them and now she was beginning to make out their faces.  
  
The child to the left was what drew her attention. She looked vaguely familiar causing Lily to take another step toward them. Now at last she saw the girl for the first time.  
  
Gray eyes, a smile, and blonde hair met her with a sudden conclusion.  
  
"Gloria?" She choked.  
  
The other girl smiled.  
  
"Come on Lily." She beckoned to her.  
  
Lily's heart stopped, was she dead? Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head. Her knees quivered threatening to buckle.  
  
"Lily?" Gloria asked reaching out to her.  
  
Lily once again tried to grab Gloria's hand but something was driven into her own hand. Lily yelped and leapt back, the light began to fade. She stared at her hand watching as a thin line of blood began to trickle down her wrist. Her hand was being pressed and squeezed and another dot of blood appeared, Lily stumbled backwards. Someone was calling her name far away, and it wasn't Gloria or the mysterious voice.  
  
Gripping her throbbing hand Lily glanced one last time upon the face of Gloria and the mysterious figure. Then she fell back in a dead faint.  
  
*  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily felt the floor fill in beneath her. The darkness was gone and so was the blinding light. But still she kept her eyes closed, too weak to open them. The painless feeling had left her and now once more she felt ill and tired.  
  
"Come on Lily, open your eyes." A soft voice said.  
  
Lily's eyes flicked open. The world spun before her, but she was able to make out one thing, she was back at Hogwarts. She blinked a few times and slowly the room came into focus as two brown eyes and a pair of hazel eyes swam into view.  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Arabella exclaimed.  
  
"We thought we lost you there for a moment." James said beaming.  
  
"No. I'm right here." Lily assured them.  
  
She groaned as the pain came back full force. Rubbing her aching head she sat up slowly. She attempted to free her throbbing hand only to find that James was holding it tightly.  
  
"You can let go of my hand now." Lily told him.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." James said sheepishly letting go.  
  
James' had held onto her hand so tightly that his fingernails had broken the flesh of her palm. Lily could now see the source of the blood.  
  
"James!" Arabella exclaimed shaking her head amusedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't know I hurt you." James said embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay. Now help me up." Lily ordered them.  
  
Arabella and James helped her to her feet. Lily could hardly stand because she was so weak. She leaned against them, thankful for the support.  
  
"Are you alright?" Arabella asked worriedly.  
  
"Fine." Lily said quickly.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clearing her mind, she felt better. Some of the energy seemed to return to her and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Where's Allison and Gloria? Are they okay? What happened?" Lily asked in quick succession.  
  
"Calm down!" Arabella instructed her.  
  
"Allison's fine. She was just knocked out." James answered.  
  
"Oh good." Lily said sighing in relief.  
  
"What about Gloria?"  
  
"Um, we're not sure." Arabella said biting her lip and exchanging a glance with James.  
  
Lily moved out of their grasp, now having enough energy to stand on her own. She stared at them. James bowed his head and Arabella looked like she had been telling the truth but avoided her piercing gaze.  
  
"Where is she?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hospital Wing." Arabella said quietly.  
  
Lily remembered the dream clearly, the way it had seemed like Gloria was, and she gulped. No, Gloria couldn't be gone. She was only eleven. Lily had only met her that very day, she hadn't had time to even get to know the poor girl.  
  
"They took her away as soon as they found her. But I know that they were heading there." Arabella continued.  
  
Lily looked from Arabella to James who had suddenly become interested in the floor. They had no idea how serious this was.  
  
Lily paled, the color draining from her face. She fell back against the wall, leaning against it. Slowly she brought a hand to her mouth. Arabella watched her, wondering what she was thinking. Suddenly it dawned on her.  
  
"You don't think that." Arabella trailed off because Lily suddenly came back to life.  
  
The red head stood up silently and started walking toward the door. She slammed the door behind her and they could hear her hurriedly descending the stairs. James looked up and he and Arabella stared at each other for a moment. Then in silent agreement they both ran for the door and chased after her.  
  
"Lily, wait!" James called running after her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Arabella asked as they caught up to her at the portrait.  
  
"I'm going to see Gloria."  
  
"Then we're coming with you." James said, Arabella nodding at his side.  
  
Lily didn't object, and the three of them started toward the infirmary.  
  
They walked in silence; each was left to his or her thoughts as they made their way to the Hospital Wing. It didn't occur to them that Lily had no way of knowing where the infirmary was. The walk seemed like an eternity as they came closer and closer to their destination and the answers they were looking for. It was pure luck that they bumped into a familiar prefect.  
  
"Molly!" Lily exclaimed running up to her.  
  
"Hello Lily." Molly greeted her solemnly.  
  
"Could you give us directions to the infirmary?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"Just follow me, I'm on my way over there." Molly beckoned to them and the three first years fell in step behind her.  
  
Molly led them down a series of twisting corridors. After plodding along for about ten minutes she came to an abrupt halt causing Lily to nearly crash into her and James to collide with Lily. Arabella luckily caught herself in time and avoided the collision.  
  
"Quietly, you're not supposed to be here." Molly whispered gesturing toward an open doorway.  
  
Lily brushed past Molly and entered the white walled room. It looked exactly like a muggle hospital wing. Lily had been expecting something more unique considering the other magical things she had seen in the past few weeks. With Arabella and James on her heels she made her way to the row of neatly made beds.  
  
"Sirius, Allison!" Arabella squealed, breaking rule number one; keep your voice down.  
  
She rushed toward the occupants of the first two beds. Sirius was sitting on the edge of one of the beds talking to Allison who was sitting up in the first bed, looking slightly tired. They both looked up and grinned when they saw Arabella come running toward them followed by Lily and James.  
  
"You guys are okay." Lily said in relief smiling at the two of them.  
  
"Yeah, never been better. Now if only Madam what's her name would see that and let me go back to bed." Allison grumbled.  
  
"I think I'll tell her to keep you here another night, better yet how about another week." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Allison said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, Madam -"  
  
Allison lunged at him clamping a hand over his mouth.  
  
"We're going to be kicked out if you two don't keep quiet." Lily reminded them, though she was grinning.  
  
"I need to get out of this place, I need air!" Allison moaned dramatically falling back on the bed.  
  
"Cool it drama queen, you've only been here for less then two hours." Arabella said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Two hours is long enough. I miss the sky, the sunshine, and the green grass, quidditch, even old Binns. And I'm never wearing white again, or going into any white rooms, ever." Allison muttered.  
  
Lily smiled but looking around she suddenly realized that someone was missing, James. Of course, he probably went to go find Gloria. Out of all of them Gloria had gotten to know James the best. Remembering why she had come Lily excused herself and headed for the very last bed. All of the curtains were drawn around the final bed. But Lily took no heed of this and slid through the small gap joining James.  
  
Gloria was lying on the bed in a deep sleep. The poor girl was as white as a ghost and even her lips had gone a very pale pink, drawn thin as if the sleeping girl was in pain. It didn't look like she was breathing at all. She was colorless, gray and pale and looked lifeless in every aspect. Lily reached over and touched Gloria's hand, recoiling quickly. It was ice-cold.  
  
"Is she alive?" Lily asked in a whisper.  
  
"Barely."  
  
Lily and James looked up. Another girl stood behind them, her head bowed and hands clenched tightly as she stared at Gloria with saddened eyes. She was nearly a head taller than them and looked a couple of years older then them. But they couldn't tell in the dimly lit infirmary.  
  
The girl moved past Lily and James and came to stand on the opposite side of Gloria's bed. Immediately she sat down and took Gloria's hand in hers. Entering a patch of moonlight Lily saw the girl in the eerie light for the first time. Her green eyes widened as the older girl looked up.  
  
She had the same long blonde hair, the same nose, the same face and figure, and nearly the same color eyes as Gloria. Except that this girl was far more beautiful then Gloria and was older by at least two or three years. But this wasn't the only thing that struck Lily. It was the fact that the girl resembled Violet.  
  
It took a moment for Lily to regain herself as memories of her older sister flooded her mind. She had to blink a few times before she picked out the obvious differences that she had missed. Even though the girl had the same hair and was the same age as Violet, she had light blue eyes with a hint of Gloria's gray within them. Her hair was actually straighter and lighter in color and there was something about her that Lily couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"I don't believe we've met. I'm Narcissa, Gloria's sister and you must be?"  
  
"I'm Lily and this is James, we're friends of Gloria." Lily replied.  
  
James was still taken aback by Narcissa's appearance and was having difficulty speaking.  
  
"I suppose you two were with her when it happened." Narcissa said after a momentary pause.  
  
"Yes, we actually came after it happened, but yes we were there with that thing." Lily shivered at the thought of the growling creature with the fierce red eyes.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Gloria's sister asked.  
  
"We don't really know." Lily answered softly.  
  
She wished she could tell her differently but Lily didn't know what had happened. It had just appeared out of nowhere. What was that monster of a thing doing in the Girls Dormitory in the first place?  
  
Loud voices were suddenly heard coming from outside the curtain's walls. No doubt that Arabella, Sirius and Allison had made too much noise and were being kicked out. Their suspicions were confirmed when Sirius ran in his ankle fully healed and a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
"Lily! James! There's a Madam Psycho after us! Come on let's get back to the Dormitory!" He exclaimed grabbing them by the arms.  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts come on let's go." Lily turned and waved goodbye to Narcissa as Sirius dragged James and her toward the door.  
  
A plump woman dressed in all white with a matching hat was bellowing at them waving her wand threateningly. Allison was making a dash for the door with Arabella close behind her. Lily and James didn't need to be told twice. They took off after Sirius escaping from the cries and sparks, entering the quiet hallways of freedom.  
  
"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!"  
  
Allison's shouts and the other's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hall as the five friends made their way back to the common room.  
  
It was a miracle that they weren't caught. Remus was waiting for them in the common room when they returned. He was happy to see that they were all okay but he was also full of questions. They were tired and it was put off by all of them until the morning. Allison and Arabella headed up to the Girls Dormitory and Sirius and Remus left for the Boys Dormitory. Only Lily and James remained in the empty common room.  
  
"Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Lily asked sleepily.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked nervously.  
  
Lily took a long time answering this question. She considered her words. After all Gloria was still alive, even if it was barely, and after all it was only a dream.  
  
"I think so." Lily said giving him a small smile.  
  
"I know how everyone feels about her. But I talked to her, and once you get to know her. She is actually a nice person." James said staring into the fire.  
  
Lily had nothing to say about this. The two lapsed into a short silence. Both of them were staring into the fire. Lily was stealing glances at James every so often. She felt like it was her fault for some reason. She wished there was something she could do.  
  
"James she's going to be okay." Lily said lying her hand gently on top of his.  
  
"You think so?" He said looking up at her.  
  
"I certainly hope so." Lily said nodding.  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Thanks again, for saving us. If it wasn't for you, I-I don't know what would've happened to us." James said stuttering slightly.  
  
"It was luck." Lily said trying to smile.  
  
James smiled weakly back.  
  
"Well whatever it was, I'm glad for it."  
  
They smiled, reaching a silent agreement.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Lily said standing up.  
  
"Yeah same here, good night." James said as they made for the dormitories.  
  
"Goodnight again." Lily said laughing.  
  
The two friends parted each moving toward the separate dormitories. But this time as Lily opened the door, Allison's snores was the only thing she heard. Relieved she turned and gave James a small wave. Everything was going to be okay, she thought. And with that she collapsed upon the bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. 


	13. Dung Bombs, Slytherins and Broomsticks

Author's Note: Exactly 2 months later. Well not exactly but I tried very hard. This chapter is messed up but I want to get it over with so I can hurry up and get to the good parts. There are lots of errors in this chapter. I've already had this done for over a week, but I haven't had time to go through it again. So here it is half finished. Another thing I will be adding to my things to edit list. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I hope there are still people reading this! Sorry it was so late!  
  
Lucky-719: Yeah I didn't mean to scare everyone with Chapter 11. Glad you reviewed again. I hate being grounded!  
  
Makayla: Thanks for the Bump!  
  
LizMaurder4eva: Gloria? I can't tell you that. Read on and find out. I always get lazy when signing in too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amelia Bedelia: Arabella, you'll find out. I'll try very hard not to freak everyone out. Grounded, no we don't want that. Thanks again!  
  
Little miss innocent: You'll find out about Gloria. My lips are sealed. Yes it was sort of like a near death experience but a little more then that. Sorry about the delay, I tried but time slipped away! Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
razon: You're comments are always interesting to read. Thanks.  
  
M: Lots of questions! Yes it was McGonagall that opened the door. Dumbledore is not the headmaster, yet. I'm glad you brought that up. The "thing" you will discover more about in the next few chapters. Hope you're still reading the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
angel-gurl883: Sorry this ones so late. Wish it was sooner! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Oh yeah and the beginning is extremely random. I wrote it for fun but it came out wrong.  
  
Chapter 13: Dung Bombs, Slytherins and Broomsticks  
  
"Rise and shine it's that time of day again!"  
  
Lily Evans moaned and rolled over onto her side. This had to be another nightmare. At this moment she wanted to do nothing but sleep, but Allison's cheerful voice would not permit this. She buried herself further into the sheets wishing that Allison would shut up and leave her alone.  
  
"Wake up!" Allison said throwing open the window.  
  
Light poured into the room and Lily dove beneath the pillows. She had no intention of leaving her comfortable bed.  
  
"Come on you two get up!"  
  
"Go away!" Lily replied.  
  
Arabella answered with a series of grunts, she was having a harder time waking up.  
  
"Guys." Allison said warningly.  
  
There were a variety of objects lying within her reach that she could easily in place of caffeine coffee to wake them up. Such as ice cold water, noisemakers, slimy substances, dung bombs, a wand, sparks and the options were endless. After all she was at Hogwarts. She grinned.  
  
"You know, I do have a wand." Allison's mischievous eyes flicked toward the dung bombs in her trunk.  
  
"That's nice." Lily muttered.  
  
"And I do know how to use it." Allison said levitating a dung bomb.  
  
"Okay, you do that. I'm going back to sleep." The red head turned over onto her side unaware of the dung bomb hovering above her head.  
  
Allison shook her head grinning. Lily obviously didn't know her very well. Without another word she flicked her wand, letting it drop.  
  
Lily Evans was about to get her first wake up call, Dung Bomb style.  
  
*  
  
"She did what?" James exclaimed.  
  
"That little witch, she woke me up with a dung bomb." Lily huffed.  
  
Immediately the boys erupted into laughter. Allison grinned sheepishly. Arabella scowled since she had been woken in a similar manner. Lily who had never experienced the effects of a dung bomb let alone heard of one was still trying to get over it. It had been quite a shock for her. She was still extremely upset and was not on speaking terms with Allison.  
  
"It's not funny!" Lily insisted.  
  
The boys just laughed harder. They were earning some queer looks from the other students passing them by in the hall. It was bad enough that the first years looked like they hadn't slept in a week, on top of everything else they were now making a scene by laughing hysterically.  
  
Allison's grin grew wider until she could no longer control herself and started laughing also.  
  
"You think it's funny!"  
  
Allison didn't say anything because she was laughing too much.  
  
"Well at least someone," She trailed off with a frown.  
  
Arabella was now laughing as well.  
  
"This is what I get for saving your lives. A dung bomb wakes me up for the first time in my life. I've never even heard of one before. And you're all laughing at me, not even listening. Fine, go ahead, see what I care." Scowling Lily stopped before them, blocking their passage. She folded her arms stubbornly across her chest and stood glaring at them. Her friends couldn't stop and continued to roar with laughter.  
  
"It is not." But a smile twitched across her lips.  
  
"It's not, it's not"  
  
It was a hopeless cause, the laughter was contagious. Lily Evans broke down laughing, joining her friends in making a scene in the hallway.  
  
*  
  
"What do we have now?" Allison asked too lazy to look for her own timetable.  
  
The crew was back at the Gryffindor table finishing up their breakfast. The mail had already arrived and James and Remus had gone to visit Gloria, only to find that visitors were not permitted at this time.  
  
"Hold on, let me check." Lily rummaged through her bag until she found her schedule.  
  
"We have Flying Lessons." She announced.  
  
The atmosphere instantly brightened as Sirius let out a whoop, and Arabella, Allison, James and Remus took on identical grins. Lily on the other hand was suddenly nervous. She had never been on a broomstick before. Peter Pettigrew, the other first year Gryffindor, paled. He looked like he was going to be sick. Lily was comforted slightly by this. At least she wasn't the only one.  
  
"I can't wait to get back on a broomstick!"  
  
"Finally a class I can pass!"  
  
"I love Flying!"  
  
The others launched into a heated discussion on Flying, broomsticks, and something called quidditch. Poor Lily was completely forgotten as they became submerged in the details of House Teams. Lily used this time, brooding over how she was probably going to make a fool of herself. Her greatest fear was that she was going to fall off her broom. Lily wasn't afraid of heights, but for some reason the idea of sitting on an ordinary cleaning device, several feet up in the air, made her think of falling from the sky.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late for class!" Arabella exclaimed jumping to her feet and grabbing her bag.  
  
Lily and everyone else followed suit. This was one class that nobody wanted to miss. Except for perhaps Peter, who was lagging behind.  
  
"Lily I can't wait to fly again! Don't you just love flying!" Allison had a dreamy expression in her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've never tried." Lily said sadly. Where she came from, it was considered a first rate sign of insanity. But Lily chose not to mention this.  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that you were muggle born." Allison apologized.  
  
"It's no big deal. I just hope that Flying isn't difficult."  
  
"Don't worry Lily. You're going to love it." Allison reassured her with a smile.  
  
They passed through the Entrance doors and out into the blinding sunlight. It took Lily several seconds to regain her sight. The Hogwarts grounds lay before her, rolling green hills stretching to meet the clear blue sky and the glittering, rippling lake that was dancing in the sun's rays. Far away in the distance a forest lay and at the edge of the trees was a hut. Turning to the left Lily saw that half of her friends were racing across the grass heading for four peculiar giant structures that reminded her of huge lollipops.  
  
She would've stayed and pondered over this longer but Allison would not allow it. She grabbed Lily by the arm dragging her down the steps and after the group that was already fifty yards ahead of them. As they attempted to catch up to the rest Lily took the time to ask Allison about the four strange lollipops that were drawing nearer.  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked pointing toward the peculiar structures.  
  
"That's the Quidditch Pitch." Allison explained hastily.  
  
"Oh." Lily made a mental note to ask more about it later.  
  
"Come on let's race!" Allison exclaimed anxiously.  
  
They ran, their bags making it difficult to run as quickly as they might've liked. But in a matter of minutes Lily and Allison had caught up with their friends. To their surprise, the group had come to a standstill and an uneasy silence had settled upon them.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked Allison.  
  
"I don't know." Allison whispered.  
  
Pushing their way toward the front Lily and Allison suddenly found themselves staring into the cold eyes of another group. Lily instantly recognized them as the infamous Slytherins.  
  
"What's going on here?" Allison demanded glaring at the Slytherins.  
  
"Well if it isn't Dragonwood." A Slytherin girl sneered.  
  
"Well if it isn't Icindrin." Allison said mimicking the girl with a toss of her hair.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" The girl asked balling her fists. She drew herself up to her full height. She was a couple of inches shorter then Allison but her glaring black eyes seemed to make her a foot taller.  
  
"Maybe." Allison remarked casually.  
  
Lily and Remus stepped between the two girls before anything else could result from it.  
  
"Don't we have class?" Remus asked turning to the two of them.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" The girl scoffed at them. But her eyes were on Lily.  
  
"Red head, what's your surname?" Icindrin asked.  
  
Lily was not prepared to being addressed this way and chose to ignore the question. Besides she didn't even know what a surname was. She looked pleadingly toward the others for help.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Icindrin said propping her hands on her hip.  
  
"My name is Lily." She said meekly, wishing she knew what a surname was.  
  
"Lily!" She snorted, as if she found her name funny.  
  
"What kind of name is that? I asked for your surname, surely that must not be your surname. Because if it is then"  
  
"Lily, such a pretty name." One boy interrupted. Icindrin stopped in mid speech and to everyone's relief shut up.  
  
A brown haired Slytherin approached her. He was actually rather nice looking, but Lily saw through his thin lipped smile almost immediately. He reached for her hand in a friendly gesture but Lily hesitated drawing it back. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Back off Avery." James sneered.  
  
He was now standing right beside Lily, his wand out in a threatening manner. His eyes followed the boys every move, as the false smile on the Slytherin's face suddenly became smug.  
  
"Potter's got a girlfriend." The Slytherin taunted.  
  
"No." James said coloring. He took a step away from Lily, removing his hand.  
  
"Kevin Avery, and you are?" Kevin held out his hand to her waiting for her reply.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily answered but she didn't meet his hand.  
  
"Evans, haven't heard that one before. You're not pure blood are you? Are you half and half?" He asked, his eyes growing darker.  
  
"No I'm not." Lily didn't like this boy. She was beginning to get suspicious.  
  
"You're not, are you muggle born?" His eyes were cold and his voice was now more of a sneer.  
  
"Yes she is." James said stepping in front of her.  
  
"Leave her alone Avery or else." Sirius hissed.  
  
"Don't even think of touching her!" Allison exclaimed.  
  
Arabella and Remus had pulled their wands out too forcing the Slytherins to retreat back.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything." Avery said throwing up his hands.  
  
The Slytherins turned and left heading for the pitch. The Gryffindors dawdled, making sure that Lily was okay. They attempted to explain to her why they had been so quick to defend her. But they left out parts and were confusing Lily, avoiding the real topic as much as they could. In the end they said they'd tell her more about it later.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because Lily." Allison trailed off, lost for words. Everyone looked awkward and shuffled their feet in the grass, suddenly becoming interested with their book bags.  
  
"It's a touchy topic." Arabella finally replied.  
  
"Can we hurry up?" Sirius pleaded.  
  
The conversation ended as they hurried toward the quidditch pitch.  
  
Class was just beginning when the Gryffindors finally arrived.  
  
"Alright everyone um find a vacant broom and um stand beside it." The instructor was a tall witch with short black hair. She couldn't be older then twenty by the looks of it. She smiled when she saw them and gave Sirius a special wave.  
  
"Oh no." Sirius groaned.  
  
"It's Jesse, your favorite cousin." Arabella teased. Sirius glared at her but Arabella gave Jesse a huge grin and a wave.  
  
Obediently the Gryffindors separated spreading out in front of the line of brooms. They were constantly aware of the glaring eyes of the Slytherins across from them.  
  
The instructor "Madam or just plain Jesse Black" (Everyone turned to look at Sirius), had recently graduated from Hogwarts last summer and was filling in until a new Flying Instructor was hired. Sirius seemed to shrink lower and lower as she explained to the Slytherins that she had been in Gryffindor. To their surprise she began informing one particularly smug Slytherin, who had dared to comment on this, that Gryffindor was the better of the four houses and that Slytherins like himself were slimy inconsiderate gits. She would've gone on longer, but she was distracted when suddenly her broom leapt off the ground and nearly whacked her off the head.  
  
"Okay, um back to class everyone!"  
  
Jesse began telling them the basics of flying. But she soon grew bored along with everyone else and skipped half of the speech she had had prepared.  
  
"You all know it anyway." Jesse said with a laugh.  
  
She didn't seem to consider the fact that there were people like Lily, who had never been on a broomstick in their life. Lily had hung onto every word Jesse had said. Flying didn't sound very hard, but Jesse seemed to have left a lot out.  
  
"Okay now say UP!" The broom beside Jesse leapt into the air racing past her hand and heading for the sky. It flew around her head a couple times, narrowly missing her, and then landed on her opposite side. The Slytherins snickered and Jesse sighed.  
  
"It figures I get the broom with the attitude problem." She said earning a few laughs from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hopefully everyone else will have better luck."  
  
The students said "UP" but only James, Allison and a few of the Slytherins had better luck on their first try. Lily was so nervous that her voice trembled and her broom didn't move. Arabella got hers on second try while Remus' took a little longer. Sirius was acting a little too confident. His broom seemed to find it increasingly amusing to hover between the ground and his hand, going neither up nor down. Sirius had to threaten it before it quit acting up and zoomed into his hand. Peter's didn't move at all, his voice was barely above a whisper. Lily bit her lip and tried again. Her broom jumped off the ground but then had second thoughts and dropped back to the ground.  
  
"Have a little more confidence Lily." Allison said encouragingly.  
  
Lily took her advice and on her next try the broom was safely in her hand. Jesse had to help Peter and a Slytherin girl with their brooms before they were finally able to move onto the next step.  
  
"Now um mount your brooms. On three you will kick off the ground and well um just fly I guess." Jesse said shrugging.  
  
Lily mounted her broom glancing nervously at her friends who were all relaxed and confident.  
  
"One."  
  
Lily caught a glimpse of Icindrin; she was staring directly at her.  
  
"Two."  
  
Icindrin grinned and mouthed something to the boy beside her, who nodded and turned his eyes on Lily.  
  
"Three."  
  
Lily kicked off the ground feeling the air rush through her hair. She went flying toward the cloudless sky. The ground disappeared beneath her as she flew higher and higher. Her heart soared and Lily laughed delightfully. She was fulfilling what most muggles would call a fantasy. She was flying, on a broomstick!  
  
After experiencing the astonishment of flying for several minutes Lily eventually stopped her ascent and flew lower. She circled the pitch once slowly, enjoying the thrill of the broomstick. Finally she turned the broom jerkily and looked to see where the rest had gone.  
  
Arabella was high above them racing neck and neck with Allison and Sirius. Remus was farther down below and Peter was no where in sight. James was only a few feet away from her and he was flying, fast. For a moment she admired the way he handled the broom. He wasn't kidding when he said he was good at it. He was a natural. Suddenly he looked her way.  
  
"Hey Lily come over here!" He called.  
  
Lily flew shyly over to him, aware of the fact that she looked like a complete idiot next to him.  
  
"This is so strange." She said. It was new and foreign to her, but it was amazing.  
  
"You get used to it after a while." James said grinning.  
  
"I saw you out there. You were doing great for your first time on a broomstick. But you're holding it wrong." He remarked inspecting her grip.  
  
He reached over and put his hands over hers causing a sudden warmth to run up her arm. He gently moved her hands, correcting her grip. Then he removed his hands and grinned.  
  
"Other then that you were doing just fine. I really think you're getting the hang of it." He smiled and Lily couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt!"  
  
Lily and James jumped. Allison had sneaked up behind them when they weren't looking and was now hovering, smirking.  
  
"I was just showing Lily how to hold the broom." James insisted.  
  
"Sure you were." Allison grinned slyly and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
Arabella and Sirius suddenly came toward them with Remus trailing closely behind them. They slowed to a stop beside Allison.  
  
"Allison thinks she can out fly you." Remus announced.  
  
"She does?" James said facing Allison with a smug grin.  
  
"I don't know James, she's fast." Sirius said glancing over at her.  
  
Allison blushed.  
  
"You're taking sides?" James asked in disbelief.  
  
"Perhaps." Sirius said with a half grin.  
  
"Did Sirius actually complement someone? Am I hearing this right?" Arabella pretended to faint.  
  
"I did not, I just said that she was faster then me. Well I guess I did." Sirius was mumbling.  
  
"Look, why don't we just have a race." Lily interrupted.  
  
They all turned to look at her as if they hadn't thought of this concept.  
  
"Great idea!" Allison exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, how about we all race?" Arabella said, obviously not wanting to be left out.  
  
"I'm all for it." Sirius said grinning at Arabella.  
  
"Oh Black thinks he can beat me." Arabella smiled.  
  
"Maybe." Sirius flew higher and Arabella followed along with the rest.  
  
"Prove it." Arabella taunted.  
  
"I'll watch." Lily said holding onto her broom shakily.  
  
"You sure?" James asked turning back to her.  
  
"Positive." Lily nodded.  
  
"Oh come on Lily!" Allison whined.  
  
Lily hesitated.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Yeah Lily!"  
  
"Don't be such a wimp." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Okay I'll join. But I'm warning you. You're going to have to catch me if I fall off my broomstick." She joked flying shakily over to the invisible starting point.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Arabella said slapping her on the back.  
  
"Oh I'm not worried about it Lily. James will be there at lightening speed." Allison assured her earning a few laughs. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay on the count of three we go." Arabella announced.  
  
"Who's going to count?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Me!" Arabella said grinning.  
  
"You can count?" Sirius asked his eyes widening.  
  
"Yes Sirius I can. I know it's above your intelligence but most people can count to three." Arabella retorted.  
  
Allison snickered.  
  
"Actually I was referring to the your intelligence." Sirius said sweetly.  
  
"Black, you're a dead man walking." Arabella replied scowling.  
  
"I'll count!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!"  
  
All six of them shot forward as soon as Lily said "three". The wind whistled in their ears and their hair went wild with the amazing speed of flight. Lily hung onto her broom, wrapping her hands firmly around the handle. She was determined not to fall behind, but she wondered what she had got herself into. How was she going to keep up?  
  
They fought to remain in the front of the line. Each of them was fighting their way to the finish line that was still a lap ahead. It was everyone out for one self and for a brief time the eleven-year-olds had transformed from their childish selves to a determined group of racers.  
  
Remus was the first one out. He lost control of his broom on one of the turns and fell behind, unable to catch up with the rest. Lily was nervous that she was next but amazingly she found herself neck and neck with Sirius and Arabella. James and Allison were only an inch or so ahead of them. With that extra push Arabella and Lily left Sirius behind and pulled out to where Allison and James were racing side by side with sheer determination. The four of them were racing with all their might, concentrating on the finish line only yards ahead. Suddenly Lily turned to find that Arabella was no longer beside her but was fighting to come in ahead of Sirius. Lily turned to her left to find James and Allison still concentrating only on what was ahead.  
  
Lily could see the finish line only feet away. She was nearly there, only a few more seconds. She accelerated forward lowering herself against the broomstick. But it was somewhere in those last remaining seconds that it happened. Lily felt a jolt and turned to look behind her. She saw a blur coming toward her. A grinning Icindrin came at her and her friend went soaring over her head. Lily swerved to the right to avoid them.  
  
Suddenly she was face to face with one of the stands. Lily grabbed the handle and tried to turn, but it was too late. The broom was going too fast. She was going to crash! Lily turned the handle but it seemed to be locked almost. Lily knew the only way out was down. She pressed on the handle and suddenly she was plummeting toward the ground. She couldn't stop herself. Her knuckles turned white and her eyes filled with fear as the ground neared. Lily had just realized that she didn't know how to land. She was doomed!  
  
50 feet  
  
25 feet  
  
15 feet  
  
10 feet  
  
5 feet  
  
Lily shut her eyes and braced herself for the crash.  
  
*  
  
James and Allison were racing neck and neck. There was only a few remaining yards left and James or Allison would be declared the winner. James concentrated on the finish line only a few feet away. Nothing could stop him now, he was almost there.  
  
"Duck!" Allison yelled.  
  
James ducked and Allison did the same as someone swept past them overhead. It took a brief moment to get back on track. James saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to the left. There was Lily and she was headed straight for the stands. She was going to crash! The race was forgotten as James left Allison and took off after Lily. Suddenly she plummeted toward the ground. James dove after her, following behind. She was gaining speed and lead. James made his broom go faster, concentrating on her dropping figure, he willed himself to catch up to her. He had to get to her before she reached the ground. Lily was out of control. He realized that she wasn't going to pull out of the dive on her own and that if he didn't reach her in time she would smash into the ground. He accelerated going faster then he had ever gone before, heading toward the rapidly growing ground below at a dead drop.  
  
50 feet  
  
He was nearly there, he just had a few more feet to go.  
  
25 feet  
  
He almost had her.  
  
10 feet  
  
He stretched out his arm toward the tail of her broom.  
  
5 feet  
  
He pulled hard, dragging her back and slowing the broom successfully down. Using all the strength he possessed he pulled himself out of the dive bringing Lily and her broom with him. With a mere three feet separating them from the ground he brought himself up beside her. They had come so close to crashing. Another second and they would have been dead. But James had been willing to take that risk.  
  
Lily wasn't stopping. He reached out and grabbed her broom wrapping his hand around hers. The broom jerked toward him and then jerked to the left. It jerked again and then again and moved up and down. It was out of control! It moved faster and jerkily to the left and then to the right, swerving drunkenly. He had never seen a broom behave like that before. James was forced to let go of the handle but managed to keep up with the broom that was no longer plummeting but rising slowly.  
  
"Lily stop it!" He yelled to her.  
  
"I can't!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with terror and her hands gripped the broom though she had no control over it.  
  
James tried helplessly to grab the broom. Jesse tried unsuccessfully to aim at the broom with her wand. Red sparks shot over their heads as the broom shook violently. James thought fast. He had an idea, it was a risk, but it was the only way.  
  
"Okay Lily you have to listen to me." James told her. Lily nodded, indicating she was listening.  
  
"Let go of the broom." He instructed her.  
  
The broom shook and Lily shot him a look as if to say "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Let go Lily! You have to trust me on this one. Let go!" James tried to make her understand that he knew what he was doing. There was no time for explanations.  
  
Lily bit her lip and once again the broom tried to throw her off. Lily glanced at James and made a fast decision. She let go of the broom. Immediately the broom jerked up, throwing her off like a bucking stallion. For a terrifying moment Lily was falling. Then James caught her. Carefully he shifted her so that she sat on the broom behind him. She instantly wrapped her arms around him hanging on for dear life. He could feel her shaking, still terrified from the experience.  
  
The broom flew straight into the ground bursting into pieces. Lily gasped and tightened her hold on him, nearly cutting off his air supply. It would have been Lily had not James saved her. He quickly landed.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?" He asked.  
  
"Not really." Lily trembled.  
  
He couldn't breath she was holding onto him so tightly. He tried to gently pry her fingers off of him. But she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Lily I need to breathe." He gasped.  
  
"Oh sorry." Lily removed her arms from him and turned red with embarrassment.  
  
James got off the broomstick and then turned and helped Lily off. She was hardly able to stand, she was shaking so much. Her first broomstick ride had turned from a fantasy to a nightmare. If James hadn't been there, who knows what could have become of her. Lily didn't want to think of it.  
  
"Lily!" Allison ran over to her and hugged her quickly. Arabella landed and came running over to her. She hugged Lily too as Remus and Sirius landed and came running over to them.  
  
"Lily we thought you were going to crash for sure." Allison said, she was pale and only now was the color returning to her face. The others looked almost as worried as she did.  
  
"This is too much for me. Two near death experiences in two days! I don't think I want to see what tomorrows like." Arabella said wearily.  
  
Jesse came running over to them followed by Peter and a few of the Slytherins.  
  
"Lily are you alright?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, thanks to James. I'm just a little shaken up." Lily's voice was still shaky.  
  
"I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey just to be sure." Jesse said. She turned around and faced the students.  
  
"Whoever is responsible for this is going to meet the consequences." Her voice was dangerously quiet while her fierce gaze swept over the Slytherins. They cowered before her. Jesse picked up the remains of the broomstick.  
  
"I'll be informing Dumbledore of this." She said glaring. Then she turned to Lily and James.  
  
"James can you take Lily up to the hospital wing. Your efforts will be rewarded of course. I've never seen anyone fly as well as you did in a long time. I say 50 points to Gryffindor." James brightened as Jesse beamed at him. Lily looked over at him and grinned.  
  
"50 points?" A Slytherin muttered in disgust.  
  
"You two may go." She waved James and Lily away. James and Lily obediently left and started toward the castle.  
  
"James?" Lily asked once they were away from the rest.  
  
"Yes?" He asked turning to her.  
  
"Thanks for saving my life. If it hadn't been for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Lily said grateful for the fact that she was alive.  
  
"I'm just returning the favor." He said with a small smile.  
  
Their eyes met and they both blushed. Lily felt like throwing her arms around him but restrained herself. They were eleven now, not ten. Lily suddenly became puzzle. Why did she remember hugging James before?  
  
"Now we're even." James interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I guess you're right." Lily laughed.  
  
Smiling they entered the castle.  
  
*  
  
If only it could have stayed that way. Lily and James walking side by side, happy to be alive and glad to have each other. The sun shining brightly, and smiles on their faces. Just strolling through the castle's doors on their way to the infirmary.  
  
But behind the door of the infirmary, there was an unexpected secret that would change their lives forever, and end the life of another.  
  
**Another long pointless chapter. But now we get to go onto something else. Yay! Please Review. I'll try to get the next one out sooner then 2 months time!** 


	14. Shadows

*Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. My computer was struck by lightening and it had to be fixed and now well my computer has now decided that it's not going to access my e-mail anymore because it can't handle that much memory! Which is just absolutely great since school is out and that's all I ever do! I need a new computer. But luckily, if I wait twenty minutes, it accesses FF.net! I was out of my mind with joy when the site came up, twenty minutes later. Then five minutes after that my computer shut down and I got to do it all over again! So I apologize for the delay once again.  
  
Did I mention that my computer has been programmed to hate Hazel? Because I swear it has.  
  
M: Yes I did make a mistake most likely. I'm going to fix it and everything else when I get the chance. But right now I'm just hoping that I'm able to get this chapter up. It will be a miracle if that happens. Thanks for pointing that out to me, because chances are I wouldn't have noticed it.  
  
Amelia Bedelia: Yea I know I want them to remember each other too. They are going too, don't worry. I'm pretty sure in the next chapter they end up getting into a fight - I mean.I did not say that. They are going to get together in later years, yes. I haven't decided quite yet which year. There is going to be a few more romantic bits but then something else happens that throws the whole story in a new direction. But I won't say anymore except there is a hint, * cough * first chapter * cough *.  
  
Lizmarauder4eva: Don't worry the next few years will be short, I think. Unless I come up with some other crazy ideas. I have the whole ending planned, believe me, I would cut to the end if I could. One more thing HAS to happen. I can't e-mail you, but I hope you find that I updated!  
  
angel-gurl883: Sorry I took so long. As you can see I'm not the best when it comes to updating soon. I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Thanks for the review.  
  
Lucky-719: 2 months is great considering that this chapter is what, 3 months late. Perhaps two and a half. But of course time slips away and well, what do you know two months have gone by and no chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
LadySiri: I'm glad you finally read it and liked it! Yeah I kind of took a long extended break when writing this one. But hopefully 15 will be up ASAP. Thanks!  
  
AngleicPnai: There's going to be a little incident hopefully in 15 where all of that happens. I'm hoping I'll be able to write it in. Sorry for the delay, thanks for the review!  
  
Lady of Magic: Yes I'm horrendous at spelling. I haven't had time to edit any of the chapters due to my computer problems. But I think the errors are corrected in the next few chapters. Thanks for pointing that out to me!  
  
Juggling Stars: I thought it would be too predictable if Lily won. But then again I made her fall off her broom, and that was pretty predictable as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Spazzy: Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters. The reviews made me laugh! I appreciate the fact that you gave me feedback for all of them. I was surprised that you liked this story! I always thought that you weren't an L/J person. Guess I was wrong. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 14: Shadows  
  
The door slammed shut behind the two first years. With it went all the joys and sunlight from the outside world. Suddenly Lily and James found themselves in a dark corridor, alone. They paused waiting for their eyes to adjust to the shadows, a contrasting image of the bright sunny outdoors.  
  
"It's kind of dark in here." James commented.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She could now see where she was going. Slowly she started forward, wondering why everything seemed so quiet. An involuntary shiver went down her spine. There was uneasiness in the air, a chill that went straight to her bones. She wished she could be outside in the daylight, instead of in the shadowy castle. Something wasn't right. Good thing James was with her.  
  
But he wasn't beside her.  
  
"James?" She called panicking.  
  
Turning, she found that James hadn't moved. She stopped, wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked.  
  
James nodded and jogged over to her. Once he had caught up with her they began walking, hurriedly. Lily could tell that she wasn't the only one who thought something was going on. One look at James, glancing nervously about, was all that was necessary. He felt it too.  
  
"It's cold in here." She remarked softly.  
  
"Yes." James said meeting her gaze.  
  
Studying each other for a moment, they realized they were thinking the same thoughts. Suddenly it was crucial for them to get to the infirmary as quickly as possible. And yet neither of them knew why, but it was almost as if time was running out.  
  
*  
  
Inside a glamorous office sat the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was an elderly man, probably in his eighties, wearing red robes of the finest quality and a frown. His forehead was creased with deep lines of worry as he tried his best to decipher the meaning of a letter, sitting on his desk, still unopened. It was from Albus Dumbledore, a good friend of his.  
  
Albus had been a wonderful Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts for many years but two years ago the Professor had announced he was taking a few years off. He had claimed that there was something outside the school that needed his immediate attention. Headmaster Grey had been one of the few that had knew the real reason why Albus had left. Albus had believed that a dark power was building on the horizon, similar to that of Grindelwald, whom he had defeated twenty years ago. He had gone to research this theory and to see what he could do to stop it.  
  
The letter contained his report, Grey was sure of it.  
  
It had seemed so far fetched at first. But now, Grey was beginning to believe.  
  
The reason for his sudden change of mind, was an attack that had taken place within the walls of Hogwarts. A Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory had been attacked the previous night, and Gloria Rosier, an innocent First Year had been taken victim. The poor girl was now fighting a losing battle for her life. They had no idea what had happened, other then a few clues from a group of her fellow first years that had tried to rescue her. How could they treat her if they didn't know what creature had attacked her? It was still a mystery.  
  
But one thing the Headmaster had recognized, it had been dark, powerful magic.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door.  
  
He looked up startled wondering who it could be.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and a shaking, white faced, Professor McGonagall stepped into his office. He immediately jumped to his feet and hurried over to the normally emotionless woman.  
  
"Headmaster, its Gloria Rosier." Her voice was trembling.  
  
"She's worse. We're going to lose her."  
  
The girl was dying?  
  
Professor McGonagall bowed her head. A single tear drifted down her cheek. Without another word, Headmaster Grey swept past her and hurried out of his office. Together, they made haste for the infirmary wondering how much time was left for Gloria. Or had the time already ran out?  
  
*  
  
Lily and James ran through the empty corridors. Racing, their feet pounded through the silent halls. Down one corridor, and around the corner and into the next, they counted on their feet to lead them there. The paintings, classrooms, doors, and suits of armor made no sense to Lily despite the fact that they had visited the infirmary the previous night. They were on their own, with only a vague idea of where they were going.  
  
Lily ran right into a prefect.  
  
"Slow down!" She snapped.  
  
The two first years slowed to a walk, walking just long enough to escape her sight. Once they were out of earshot they began running again. Somehow, Lily and James managed to take all the right hallways, because they found the white door looming up ahead of them.  
  
Panting they leaned up against the wall, catching their breath after the long run from the entrance. James grabbed the doorknob but found it was locked. Frustrated, he went to kick it, but Lily stopped him.  
  
"Let me try." She said reaching for it.  
  
Lily got it open on first try and the two of them stumbled into the infirmary. James couldn't believe this girl. She had a knack for opening doors, especially gateways separating the muggle world from the magical world. Looking up, he came to a shocking discovery.  
  
The Headmaster, Professors, and Madam what's her name were all crowded inside the infirmary. He was surprised to see even a few ministry officials and a few doctors and nurses from St. Mungos. James now saw why the door might have been locked. They were all talking at once, in panicked voices, their faces white with fear. Some were pacing about, while others sat with their heads in their hands. One woman was weeping, somewhere in the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked going pale.  
  
James shrugged, just as puzzled as his comrade. He suddenly spotted Arthur Weasley with his Head Boy badge. A girl, that must have been the Head Girl, was standing beside him, seemingly distressed.  
  
"Come on let's go find out." He grabbed Lily and they started through the crowded infirmary.  
  
Despite that fact that they were the youngest people there, the two first years went unnoticed. Everyone else was preoccupied, and no one saw the youngsters threading their way silently toward the core of the mess. There were so many people there, and everyone was upset. What in the world was going on?  
  
"This is our last attempt! All medical experienced come quickly with enervate spell ready!" A man shouted.  
  
Suddenly people were jostling past Lily and James, wands out. Doctors and nurses and a few professors hurried through the mass of people pushing toward the center. Confused Lily and James exchanged a quick glance before jumping into one particularly large mans wake. They stayed close behind him, as he parted the crowd. Still no one noticed Lily and James even when they arrived at the front.  
  
Lily's heart froze.  
  
Everyone was moving toward the last hospital bed, where the curtains had been drawn to form a separate cubicle. Lying on the bed, behind the curtain, Lily and James knew, was their friend Gloria.  
  
"Oh god." Lily choked on her words, watching as a tearful young woman was shoved aside.  
  
The curtains were thrown back, but Lily and James could see nothing because they were blocking their view. Moments later, they were once again drawn around the bed and the voices became slightly muffled. Lily felt as if someone had suddenly grabbed her neck and was slowly suffocating her. Before James could stop her, Lily ran toward the cubicle.  
  
"No, Lily!" He tried to stop her but she slipped behind the curtain forcing him to follow her inside.  
  
James found himself standing beside a very white Lily. Beside them stood the crying woman and Narcissa Gloria's older sister. They were all waiting, watching Gloria's bed with wide anticipating eyes. The group of doctors yelled for certain spells to be performed and shrieking that time was running out.  
  
"We're losing her!" A nurse squeaked.  
  
"Perform the Recipta Charm!" A doctor bellowed.  
  
The room went quiet.  
  
"But if it doesn't work" One woman protested.  
  
"Perform the"  
  
"But it's so powerful! The side effects are"  
  
"I don't care, this is our only chance!" The same doctor exclaimed.  
  
Fear seeped into the room. James didn't know much about the Recipta Charm, but he did know that it was very powerful, and very difficult to perform. It was meant as a last resort for those that. James couldn't bring himself to say it. Lily shot him a questioning look. James could only take her hand in his and try his best to comfort her. He wouldn't tell her that he and everyone else in the room had already given up hope.  
  
Silently they gathered around her bed. They raised their wands and nodded to each other. The tall doctor heaved a great sigh and finally gave them the signal.  
  
"Recipta!" The voices chorused as one.  
  
An orange blinding light poured into the room, burst from their combined spells. It hovered above Gloria pulsing and wavering. It flickered like a fire about to go out. A nurse collapsed to the ground her wand rolling away from her as another professor did the same. It was obvious that it was taking an effort out of them. James didn't even realize that he had placed a protective hand on Lily's shoulders.  
  
"She's slipping away!" The nurse squeaked.  
  
Two more people dropped their wands. The light quivered, now fading. It pulsed once, then twice and then suddenly it began to shrink. Slowly at first and then more rapidly. It was gone in the blink of an eye. The room was filled with a deadly silence. A nurse went over to Gloria, her head bowed. There was a loud shriek and the woman beside James began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"NO!" Lily screamed.  
  
Calling upon the courage of a Gryffindor, Lily raced forward, her eyes flashing with defiance. Gloria couldn't die! She was only eleven, it wasn't her fault that her life had been cut short by a monster. It wasn't fair! There had to be something they could do, they couldn't give up!  
  
Lily lifted her arm with her wand clutched tightly in her fist and pointed it at Gloria. James' eyes grew to the size of saucers as he realized what Lily was about to do. He didn't get to her in time, for Lily opened her mouth at the very moment his hand finally touched his shoulder.  
  
"Recipta!" She bellowed.  
  
There was a flash, and in a moment a blinding orange light filled the small room. No one could see anything, and it hurt to look. Power radiated from the spot where Lily stood and James could almost see her clinging to the wand for dear life, her knuckles turning white, and her emerald green eyes filled with determination. She was hanging on, trying to wield the power that she had no idea how to control. Here she was only an eleven-year old muggle born, trying to pull off a spell that not many adults could do.  
  
Rather then go out, the light continued to grow. It covered Gloria like a blanket, so that she too was hidden from view. No one understood what was going on. It was physically impossible. Lily Evans had no training in the workings of the spell or any other spells for that matter. How could this be happening?  
  
"Stop her!" The tall doctor bellowed standing up and starting toward her.  
  
The light expanded, forming a wall that stopped him. He dropped to his knees and covered his eyes. A few others tried to reach Lily, but they too failed as well. Why did they want to stop her? James felt his heart drop when he heard the answer.  
  
"If she keeps this up any longer, she'll pour her very soul into the spell! The Recipta charm is practically a connection to death."  
  
"An eleven-year old girl who doesn't know how to use the spell in the first place, is surely already a goner."  
  
"It's such a shame, the poor girl was only trying to help."  
  
"I can't watch this any longer!"  
  
James swallowed a lump in his throat. Lily was going to die? He could be brave as well, he decided. James was going to at least try to help his friend.  
  
Slowly he took a cautious step toward the orange light. He took another and another, hoping that the wall wouldn't suddenly flare up at him. Soon he was only inches away from the ball of light where Lily and Gloria were hidden. Cautiously he reached out a hand and touched the wall that seemed so solid. It quivered and gave way; his hand went right through. James could hear the gasps behind him as he carefully stepped through the wall of orange flames. Once inside he immediately looked for any sign of Lily.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
She was pale and shaking. Sweat poured from her forehead and her body had gone white as a ghost. Her emerald eyes that had been filled with determination were now glassy and also fearful. Her tiny body was trembling violently and her hand was glued to the wand.  
  
James knew she had to let go. It was over for Gloria, but time would be up for Lily if she didn't end the spell immediately. It might already be too late. He grabbed her wand hand and began to wrench the wand from her grasp. Lily's eyes never moved and her body seemed to stiffen.  
  
"Let go Lily." He whispered touching her shoulder gently.  
  
His soft voice reached her ears. Lily responded by snapping out of her trance. The green eyes met his. Her whole body relaxed, the wand falling right out of her hand. The orange web of light began to fade and break apart.  
  
But as the spell ended, so did Lily as well. Her body went limp and her eyes closed. Suddenly she was falling backwards, hurtling toward the ground and welcoming darkness. James reached out and caught her, just before her small body hit the ground.  
  
The light cleared and everyone was shocked to find the young boy kneeling on the ground, holding the courageous little girl in his arms.  
  
"Is she alright?" Someone asked breaking the silence.  
  
The boy didn't reply but struggled to his feet with Lily safely in his arms. Arthur Weasley and the Hogwarts nurse hurried over to him. They took Lily from his arms, and carried her over to another hospital bed, next to Gloria's. Then Arthur steered James over to a chair, forcing him to sit down.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" James asked him.  
  
"I think so." Arthur gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"But Gloria."  
  
Arthur said nothing. James followed his gaze to the bed where Gloria lay. Someone was covering the girl with a sheet, while another nurse began speaking to Narcissa and the weepy woman in a low voice.  
  
"We were too late, weren't we?" He said, barely swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"James, you did all you could." But James wasn't listening to Arthur.  
  
Ignoring the Head Boy, James got up off the chair and walked toward Gloria's bedside. Even though he had only known her a few short hours, she had befriended him, and he would miss her. He stared down at the white sheet, wondering what Lily would do when she found out. All her efforts had been useless. And then his thoughts turned to the monster that had taken her life too early. It wasn't fair. Gloria had been innocent.  
  
"Good bye Gloria, I'll miss you." He whispered.  
  
James couldn't look away, he thought he saw something twitch. But his eyes were playing tricks on him. He wished with all his heart that she was still there, smiling shyly and with her laughing gray eyes. Something moved again, he thought he heard her breathing. James was imagining things, why wouldn't his mind leave him alone! She was dead; there was nothing they could do to bring her back.  
  
Turning his back on her, James vision suddenly became blurred. She was gone, forever. Then why was he hearing things?  
  
"James?" The voice was so soft, so familiar.  
  
"I'm hearing things." He muttered.  
  
"James." It was louder this time. He couldn't deny it. James wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he turned around anyway.  
  
Gloria was lying in the bed, the sheet thrown back from her head. Her gray eyes were filled with confusion, but she smiled when she saw him. James' jaw nearly dropped when she lifted her head and pulled her hands from beneath the sheets.  
  
"Gloria?" He whispered.  
  
"Hi." She said weakly.  
  
James surprised her, drawing her into a friendly embrace. Then he quickly let go and stepped back, staring at her as if she had three heads.  
  
"You're alive?" He still didn't trust his eyes.  
  
"No, James I'm dead." She said sarcastically.  
  
"But you are dead." James said firmly.  
  
"Does it look like I'm dead?" Gloria moved to the edge of her bed, and started to stand up.  
  
"Get back in bed, you're supposed to be dead." He hissed.  
  
Gloria laughed and got back into bed. She didn't have very much energy any way.  
  
"I'm alive James." She said smiling brightly.  
  
"How?"  
  
Gloria merely shrugged but suddenly she turned around and caught sight of someone else.  
  
"Narcissa, Mother!" She cried, her face lighting up.  
  
Narcissa turned around, her eyes growing to the size of saucers and then suddenly charged over to her sister. She pulled her younger sister into a hug, laughing. The woman that had been crying earlier, stood at a distance, her face a perfect mirror of confusion. James saw now, how much she looked like her two daughters. Her eyes were the same grayish blue as Narcissa's and her hair was light brown but with streaks of shimmering blond. Narcissa kissed Gloria on the forehead then stepped aside, beckoning for her mother to come closer.  
  
"Mother, it's okay, she's alive." Narcissa said taking her by the arm and drawing her closer.  
  
Their mother was hesitant, but she allowed herself to be dragged closer.  
  
"Angel?" She asked cautiously reached a slender hand toward Gloria's blond hair.  
  
"Mother." Gloria replied opening her arms.  
  
The woman's blue gray eyes filled with tears. She rushed forward drawing her daughter into her arms. The mother held her daughter close to her heart, showering her with kisses and stroking her blonde hair. Her watery eyes were filled with joy as she smiled through her tears.  
  
"I thought I had lost you." She gasped.  
  
"I'm still here." Gloria whispered.  
  
Her mother laughed and ruffled Gloria's hair. Then she reached over and drew her other daughter into their arms. The three held onto each other, laughing and crying. It was a rare moment of joy. Only minutes before Gloria had been dead, and now here she was alive and breathing in the arms of her mother and sister, resurrected from the grave. James grinned and slipped away, leaving the laughter behind.  
  
For a long time James stood in the doorway watching Lily sleep. Then he came in quietly and took the empty seat by her bedside.  
  
"Thank you Lily."  
  
And he reached out and took Lily's hand.  
  
*  
  
Sometime during his vigil, James must have drifted off to sleep. Now as his eyes fluttered open, he was shocked to find the infirmary in darkness. Hours must have passed. How long had he been asleep? He sat up slowly and was shocked to hear someone speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so late in coming here, I took the first train I could get. How are you doing?" A masculine voice spoke.  
  
"Better I guess. But I need answers. And I knew that no one would know better then you." It was a feminine voice that spoke this time.  
  
"Let's sit down and you can start from the beginning."  
  
James looked around but saw no one. They were further down the hall behind one of the curtains. He couldn't see them in the darkness.  
  
"How was she attacked? Do you have any idea?" The woman asked.  
  
"As the Headmaster said it was a freak accident."  
  
"I'm not a student. What really happened?" She snapped.  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"We believe that it was the dark magic of someone very powerful."  
  
The woman drew in a sharp breath before continuing.  
  
"It was intentional."  
  
"I believe so, Oliver Grey thinks differently though."  
  
"I don't care what Grey thinks, tell me more about what you think."  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Do you think I would have asked you here if I wanted differently?"  
  
"True, I'll tell you what I think then, but you're not going to like it."  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Narcissa and Evan are in Slytherin, just like everyone else in your family for the past generations, including yourself, I believe? The Rosiers have been a powerful force, one of the best known Slytherin families and one of the wealthiest. Then suddenly little Gloria ends up in Gryffindor, the first in a long line of Slytherins. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Just because Gloria's in Gryffindor, it doesn't mean a Slytherin would go out and try to murder her."  
  
"I'm not saying that, just listen to me for a second."  
  
The woman was silent and the man continued speaking.  
  
"I think that you're hiding something Mrs. Rosier. I'm not accusing you of hurting her, but I am accusing you of keeping valuable information. There is a connection between something you know and are not telling me and Gloria's sudden near death experience."  
  
"What do you mean by secrets and valuable information? I am hiding nothing!" Her voice was rising steadily.  
  
"Is there something you wish to tell me about your husband?"  
  
The woman was silent.  
  
"Your daughter's life is in jeopardy."  
  
The woman hesitated then finally spoke.  
  
"I love him Albus."  
  
"I know, but you have a daughter to think about. That attack was intentional, and I can almost guarantee you that if there was one, there will be another one."  
  
"Another?"  
  
"Usually they strike again. Nothing stops them once they decide on a victim."  
  
"My husband is not responsible. He loves Gloria. He's a good father and a good husband. I trust him, I'm not going to accuse him of this until you can give me proof."  
  
"I'm not saying it's his fault. But I need something from you Mrs. Rosier, something that could prevent a lot more innocent people from dying. Gloria was lucky, but who can say that she will be lucky a second time."  
  
"My husband is innocent!"  
  
"I know! I just want you to tell me everything you know about a certain friend of his."  
  
"What friend?"  
  
"You know exactly what friend I'm talking about Rebecca."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Tom Riddle."  
  
It was silent for a long time.  
  
"Come with me." Mrs. Rosier trembling voice spoke at last.  
  
James watched from a distance as Gloria's mother and the man called Albus got up and started toward the door. Mrs. Rosier went first and Albus followed. But James could have sworn that the man stopped just before leaving, and turned around, looking directly at him. His piercing blue eyes preyed upon the place where James was hiding, pretending to sleep. It was only for a second, because next thing he knew, Albus was gone, closing the door behind him.  
  
James breathed a sigh of relief, so did someone else. Turning over, James saw Lily awake and staring up at the ceiling with glittering green eyes. She rolled over onto her side and faced him, propping her head up.  
  
"Who's Tom Riddle?" An innocent curiousity shone in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I don't know." James said truthfully. The name sounded familiar though. But where had he heard it before?  
  
"But you're finally awake!" He said brightening. Lily rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"You're avoiding the topic!" She accused.  
  
"I am not, I honestly don't know anything about Tom Riddle!"  
  
"Then why did your face go all pale when you heard his name? You recognized it, didn't you?"  
  
James wondered if Lily could read minds. But he honestly didn't know anything about Tom Riddle.  
  
"I don't know him Lily."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"It's four in the morning, I'm not in the mood to argue." The boy yawned and pulled the blanket that had been left for him, up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he leaned back.  
  
"Fine." Lily grumbled laying her head down on the pillow.  
  
"'Night." James mumbled sleepily. Lily returned the greeting but James was already sleeping.  
  
*Halloween is next..Fights, letters, friendship and what else, CANDY!!! (Sorry Hazel is obsessed with sugar) Until next time..HazelMist  
  
Author's Note: This was written several weeks before OotP came out. The book is awesome, go read it if you haven't because it is probably the best out of all of them. I can't wait for the 6th one. But I won't say anymore because I'm not sure who read it and who didn't. 


	15. Halloween

*Author's Note: It's been a while since I've updated and well it's a long story. But basically I had computer trouble and the story goes on from there. So here's chapter 15, I started it in August and added to it the other night. The beginning is dead boring but I don't know how to rewrite it (believe me I tried). The endings okay, but I think I may have screwed it up! So uh, review?  
  
Thanks to Amelia Bedelia, Lucky-719 and CandyManiac who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 15: Halloween  
  
The weeks had passed, as September slowly faded into October. Both Lily and Gloria had quickly recovered from their ordeal, and after a tearful reunion with their friends, things returned relatively back to normal, except that now they had been brought unintentionally closer together. The fact that they would put themselves in danger for another, earned them an emotional thanks from Gloria's mother and older sister. They would forever be in their debt for their brave actions, and everyone noticed that it was Lily who they were looking at. Even the Headmaster came to thank them personally, reminding Lily that if Mr. James Potter had not been around she would have been dead. Lily was by no means conceited and thanked her friends, especially James, insisting that it was them who had saved Gloria's life.  
  
To their relief, the whole incident was kept hushed up. At the time, the students were grateful for this and could have cared less about what happened as long as they remained far away from that horrible thing. It was only years later when they began to suspect that there might have been a connection between this silence and the growing suspicions some were having about the darkness outside of Hogwarts.  
  
Life proceeded as normally as it possibly could for them. They went to their classes, received interrogating stares from those who had heard the rumors, and refused to speak about the incident, only confiding in each other and occasionally Molly and Arthur.  
  
When Quidditch tryouts arrived, James and Allison were the first ones in the bleachers. They stubbornly insisted on watching the entire tryout, which lasted several days, and would talk of nothing but how they were going to tryout next year and how so and so would make it and such and such wasn't a good flier. Sirius and Arabella, often joined them, and reluctantly so did Lily one night. When she asked a small question about the player's position, she received a confusing full lecture on the game of Quidditch from all four of them. Lily soon knew more about Quidditch then she had ever wanted to know. She managed to make up excuses for the next few nights and stayed in the common room with Gloria instead.  
  
It was a relief when they were finally over. Conversation changed to more interesting topics and it was only with the return of Remus, who had left for some unknown reason, that the tryouts were once again described from the beginning to the end.  
  
The much anticipated Halloween Feast was arriving quickly, and everyone, including Lily, was excited about the event. As they drew closer to the date, the days became slow, and classes began to drag, as if wanting to draw out every last millisecond.  
  
Lily found it unbearable because during these long hours she began to experience homesickness. She began to think of Violet and her parents more frequently, remembering the roof where she had sat nearly every night, the laughs she had shared, the life they had had, and even the fights she had had with Petunia. Old friends whom she hadn't talked to in months suddenly came into her thoughts and dreams, blending with those familiar dreams of James and the strange girl who looked like him. During her spare time she often wondered what she would be doing if she had gone to the public school with her best friend. And then she remembered that Michelle was in France. It was painful to remember, but the one thing she missed even more then Michelle, was Violet.  
  
"Why couldn't she have been a witch?" Lily asked herself countless times.  
  
It was a question that she would never know the answer to, but for some reason Lily found herself in the owlery on that very morning of Halloween, asking herself that very question.  
  
Violet had sent her usual letter, it had made her laugh and at the same time cry. Lily reread her favorite line of the letter with a tear in her eye. "I'll always be here for you, don't let the distance separate us! I'm just a letter, or an owl, away!" Lily nearly broke down and cried after reading that but Violet proceeded to urge her if she had any need of boy advice, any at all ("Your boyfriend James is simply adorable, you two were simply made for each other just face it, and I wouldn't mind if you introduced me to your other two boyfriends, Sirius and Remus. They're staying with us this summer, I don't care whether you like it or not.").she would be willing to give it.  
  
Wiping her strangely watery eyes, Lily managed to tie her reply to a school owl. Instead of leaving, Lily watched as the owl became smaller and smaller and then finally disappeared. It was a long time before she moved and it was with a smile that she came to herself with an indigent laugh.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend!" She protested to no one in particular.  
  
"Lily has a boyfriend!" A voice gasped loudly.  
  
Lily spun around and found herself face to face with a mischievous Allison, and none other then James Potter himself. They had snuck in without her noticing. Allison was grinning, looking half horrified and half amused at the idea of Lily having a boyfriend. James on the other hand didn't look too happy.  
  
"Who's not your boyfriend? Wait, you had a boyfriend! And you didn't tell us!" He looked confused but was steadily becoming angry. For some reason Lily was enjoying it thoroughly.  
  
"Yeah, I had a boyfriend. But we broke up a few weeks ago, it just wasn't working out." Lily sighed and once again leaned on the windowsill, hiding a grin from their view. She tried desperately to make it look as if this idea was not something new to her.  
  
"How long were you going out?" Allison asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, about five months." Lily replied developing an imaginative story about her non existing ex-boyfriend.  
  
"So he goes to this school?" Allison asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow and laying the trap.  
  
"Oh yes." Right then and there Lily knew she had made her fatal mistake.  
  
"Funny, I thought you were muggle-born." Allison said dryly knowing that it was all a lie.  
  
Much to their surprise though, James had not noticed Lily's error and was still fully convinced that Lily had an ex boyfriend at Hogwarts.  
  
"What's his name?" He demanded.  
  
"Robert." Allison snorted loudly.  
  
"You never told me you had a boyfriend!" James exclaimed, his eyes scanning the owlery, no doubt he was looking for Robert, who didn't exist.  
  
"We wanted to keep our relationship a secret." Lily lied.  
  
"I'm sure you did, but when I met you, you didn't seem to have the faintest concerns about Robert." James narrowed his eyes and glared at her.  
  
"That's just because you're soooo irresistible." Allison said sarcastically. James didn't reply to this but gave Allison a hard shove.  
  
"How'd you meet him?" Allison asked playing along.  
  
"Well, since he was a wizard, well actually it was the strangest thing." And suddenly from somewhere in her imagination, Lily began to tell the most stupid, unbelievable story she could think of.  
  
"Actually he comes flying into my yard one day on a broomstick, he and his younger cousin Tiffany. We became friends that day and he really liked me, and I liked him. I had no idea he was a wizard, but he had to tell me because I couldn't help them if I didn't know what they really were. And well, they couldn't get home, so I had to give them directions then suddenly a wall opens in my yard and then." Lily trailed off because suddenly the world became very foggy. The motion picture was playing in her mind. The boy, her and his younger cousin Tiffany, that was her name, it was Tiffany! They were moving toward the hedge, and suddenly they were through entering another world. The boy and her were dancing his arms around her, their laughing eyes met, they were brown! A man came and then they were saying goodbye, those brown eyes looked into hers and then the flash of red! It was all dark and then it was light, and she was lightheaded, opening her eyes to the blinding sunlight with not a clue as to what happened.  
  
"Lily. Lily!"  
  
Lily was so dazed that she remained motionless with her eyes open but slightly unfocused. She vaguely recognized James and Allison hovering over her snapping their fingers and shaking her, slapping her back into reality. But she did nothing, not sure whether this was part of the dream or not.  
  
"Lily can you hear me? Answer me Lily, wake up!"  
  
Slowly Lily came to herself. Shaking her head rapidly, she gained control of her body and began to sit up.  
  
"I can hear you loud and clear. I'm fine now. Allison, really, I'm okay!" But Allison and James would not let go of her, still unsure of what had happened. One minute Lily had been telling a story and the next minute she was, well not there, crumbling to the ground. She had been out for a few minutes. Now though she seemed fine.  
  
"You can let go of me, James." She tried to shake them off, but they were relentless.  
  
"Can you stand Lily?" Allison asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes! Just let go of my arm!" Even so, they helped her to her feet where she stood for a moment shaking and then seemed as normal as ever. She brushed herself off, looked around and then grinned at them.  
  
"I'm fine, really." She insisted.  
  
James and Allison exchanged a puzzled glance.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey's." James suggested.  
  
But Lily persisted in putting up a fight, assuring them that there was nothing wrong and that she was perfectly fine. Of course Lily won, because there was obviously nothing wrong with her at the moment, but even so Allison and James would not leave her side for the rest of the day, irritating Lily to no avail. It was with a great relief that Lily realized the Halloween Feast was in an hour's time. It had been a long day.  
  
*  
  
"Do you know anyone named Robert?"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew, who would not stop following them, were sitting at a table near the back of the Transfiguration class. Peter was trying to figure out what had happened to his quill, which Sirius had hovering just above his head, when James dropped the question. Remus and Sirius looked at him curiously.  
  
"No." Sirius told him.  
  
"No. Why do you want to know?" Remus asked as Sirius returned to concentrating on the quill.  
  
"Robert is Lily's ex boyfriend." James said not without a touch of anger.  
  
"Lily had a boyfriend!" Sirius exclaimed, causing several near by heads to turn. The quill dropped right onto Peter's head. After a moment, Peter was overcome with delight that his quill had just dropped mysteriously from the sky and began scribbling down notes with a grin that reached from ear to ear.  
  
"Yes." James said, wishing Sirius would keep his voice down. Lily and the girls were sitting mercifully near the front and hadn't heard, yet.  
  
"Wow." Sirius said edging over in his seat to get a better look at Lily. James dragged him back by the neck of his robes.  
  
"Oh so you're jealous of Robert and Lily." Remus observed.  
  
"I am not!" Once again the class turned to look at them.  
  
"Keep your voice down Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
"So this Robert kid was going out with Lily?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"And he goes to this school, Lily told Allison and me this morning that they just broke up, after five months." James said fixing his gaze on Lily, who was totally unaware of what was going on a few rows behind.  
  
"It sounds weird, are you sure Lily has a boyfriend?" Remus asked him suspiciously.  
  
"She HAD a boyfriend." James corrected.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well yeah, that's what she told me." But for the first time, James was beginning to wonder whether maybe it was a little weird. First of all, Lily was rarely apart from them, so how could she see Robert. Second of all, was there anyone at all that was named Robert? Third of all, Allison hadn't known about it and she was one of the few people who saw Lily more then he did. It all sounded fishy, especially that story of hers.  
  
When class was finally over, James pulled Arabella and Gloria aside and asked them whether they knew about Lily's ex boyfriend. They both said no, but Arabella was trying hard not to laugh and Gloria was staring suspiciously over his shoulder at Remus and Sirius.  
  
Even so, James made sure that he asked every guy in the class whether their name was Robert and whether they knew anyone by the name of Robert.  
  
"Hey buddy, maybe he's a Slytherin!" One Ravenclaw suggested jokingly.  
  
This was too gruesome to even think about so James ruled out the entire Slytherin house and decided to think about second years.  
  
It was with his mind still on Lily's boyfriend, ex boyfriend actually, that he started down to the feast with the others. He was so preoccupied that he lost the group and didn't even notice. The story of how they met had suddenly replayed in his mind, it was just before Lily passed out. It was strangely familiar, but where did he remember it from. The younger cousin's name had been Tiffany, that's weird, he had a little sister named Tiffany. And they had suddenly ended up in her backyard, and they had become friends, and then they had had to tell Lily about the magical world just before the wall opened up, well that was weird the same thing had happened to Tiffany and him when they had ended up going through the hedge through.  
  
It was as if a light bulb had just gone on in his head. James stopped short so suddenly that a group of Hufflepuffs crashed right into him. As they told him to watch where he was going, James suddenly remembered everything that had happened exactly five months ago.  
  
There was no Robert, it was all a big joke that Lily had been playing, but it was the story, the story of their first meeting that brought him to his shocking conclusion.  
  
Lily was remembering!  
  
He had to talk to her. Where was she? It took him a moment to realize that she was at the Feast along with everyone else. James started running down the corridor, pushing the very same group of Hufflepuffs out of his way and carelessly into a line of armor.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
But James did not slow down until he reached Lily Evans sitting at the Gryffindor Table, positively dazzled by the decorations and sweets and in no mood at all to talk.  
  
*  
  
"Oh Lily look!" Arabella exclaimed.  
  
Lily turned her head and was suddenly overcome with awe at the site of the decorated Great Hall. Hundreds of large orange jack o' lanterns hovered above them along with the floating candles, giving the Great Hall a bright flickering but cheery look. There were more ghosts then usual, gliding among the decorations, adding to the Halloween mood. There were even a few live bats darting this way and that, and the ceiling, enchanted to look like the sky outside, revealed a fat full moon arrayed in thin wisps of clouds. But best of all, was the hundreds of colorful sweets that lined each of the four tables.  
  
Before she could say Quidditch, Sirius, Remus, and Allison had dived toward the tables, and were already tucking into their sugary meal.  
  
"I've never seen them move that fast, I swear they were moving faster then even the Silver Arrow at top speed!" Arabella remarked wide eyed.  
  
"You'd think that they had never eaten before." Gloria observed.  
  
"Impressive." Lily whispered.  
  
"Do you think we should stop them?" Gloria asked the other two.  
  
"And spoil the fun of watching them? No way!" Lily protested.  
  
The three girls turned to each other and laughed.  
  
"Come on, it looks like we could use some sweetening up ourselves." Arabella joked.  
  
The three girls proceeded to the Gryffindor Table where they proudly joined their fellow Gryffindors, indulging in sweets of all kinds and colors and of course tons and tons of sugar.  
  
"Lily, I've been looking for you!"  
  
James had appeared out of nowhere, right beside her, interrupting her sugar fest.  
  
"Oh hi James, uh, where were you?" Lily asked between mouthfuls, in a very unladylike manner.  
  
"It's not important where I went. Listen Lily, can I talk to you?" He asked, perfectly aware that several people were looking at him now.  
  
Lily swallowed and looked at him as if he had four heads. Why did James want to talk to her now? And now people were staring at them, why now? She leaned closer and lowered her voice.  
  
"Can it wait until later?" She asked.  
  
"We have to talk, Lily, it's important, I know that you're" James was suddenly interrupted when Sirius seized hold of him, plopping him down in a seat.  
  
"James old buddy, where have you been? Have some candy!" Sirius pushed a large plate of sweets into James' face.  
  
And that was the end of that. James tried to get Lily's attention but it was useless. He would have to wait until after the feast for them to talk in private. Besides it would be stupid to bring it up in front of all these people and he decided that he better not let those sweets go to waste.  
  
"What did he want?" Arabella asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He probably wanted to know more about Robert." Allison replied grinning.  
  
"Who's Robert?" Gloria asked.  
  
Allison and Lily exchanged a private grin. Taking a few more sweets for herself, Allison launched into the story.  
  
"Robert is Lily's imaginary ex boyfriend." Arabella snorted and Gloria choked on her pumpkin juice. And she proceeded to tell them the ridiculous tale of how Lily had lied to them and then created some stupid story, about the boyfriend that didn't exist and her meeting and then breaking up. By the end of it Gloria and Arabella were laughing so hard that they were crying.  
  
"He - actually" Gloria gasped for breath. "Fell - for that!"  
  
Lily and Allison nodded in reply.  
  
"He's so gullible!" Arabella exclaimed wiping her eyes.  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face!" Lily giggled.  
  
"His eyes were practically popping out of his head!" Allison chimed in, grinning at the memory. "And he was soooo mad." She proceeded to impersonate him, causing Arabella and Lily to giggle again.  
  
"I can only imagine." Gloria said dryly.  
  
The other three looked over at her. She had a strange knowing smile on her face that reminded Lily of a grin that Violet had worn in one of her crazed dreams. For some reason Lily felt very uneasy as Gloria's eyes swept over the three of them, and then finally found their way back to Lily. It was as if Violet was staring back at her.  
  
"I knew it." She said simply.  
  
"What?" Allison asked, looking from Lily to Gloria and then exchanging a confused glance with Arabella.  
  
"How could I be so stupid! It was there all that time, all the signs, and here I was thinking.I just can't believe it." Gloria trailed off but continued looking at Lily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, fidgeting beneath her knowing grin. It was almost as if deep down inside she knew exactly what Gloria's puzzling message was.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Gloria looked surprised that Lily wasn't catching on.  
  
"What?" Allison repeated loudly.  
  
"It's just that James is, well he's."Gloria drew in a deep breath ready to break the news to her.  
  
Suddenly a goblet came flying out of nowhere, crashing down onto the table. Pumpkin juice went everywhere, staining the robes of everyone within ten feet of it. Unfortunately it was the girls who got the blunt of the blast.  
  
"What was that for?" Arabella exclaimed jumping to her feet.  
  
"Just ask her since she was the one who threw it." Arthur Weasley said, from a few seats away.  
  
He was scowling, growing steadily red in the face, staring fixedly at someone on the opposite side of the girls. Everyone turned, following his gaze to another red faced red head on her feet, who was obviously losing her temper.  
  
"I was aiming at you!" Molly snarled.  
  
"Well your aim isn't very good." He hissed getting to his feet.  
  
Molly narrowed her eyes to dark slits, and the girls knew even before she reached for Gloria's goblet, to duck. Arthur actually swore and had to move out of the way as it narrowly missed his head. It crashed into a sweet dish at the Ravenclaw table, causing a few girls to shriek.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arthur's voice rose suddenly, grabbing the attention of anyone in the Great Hall that wasn't already staring at them.  
  
"I think the question is what's wrong with you!" Molly growled.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Arthur asked.  
  
Molly didn't reply, but Lily's goblet sailed through the air, narrowing missing Arabella's head. The four girls and anyone else who had been between them quickly scuttled behind Molly where there wasn't a risk of potentially dangerous flying objects. A few started to leave but most of the students were held back by curiosity.  
  
"How could you Arthur! How could you? I trusted you, and you," Molly picked up a plate of sweet and tossed it at him, this time finally colliding with her target. Arthur swore again, stumbling back.  
  
"If you hadn't been so" He was cut off as Allison's goblet sailed past his left ear.  
  
"It was you that" He ducked, as Arabella's goblet hit the floor behind him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Molly bellowed. Her eyes were sparkling with tears as a transformation suddenly went through Arthur's face.  
  
"Molly, you have to listen to me!" He started toward her, but it proved to be a mistake.  
  
"NO!" Molly flung yet another goblet and a final plate of sweets at him. Arthur was too shocked to move. Both the goblet and the plate bounced off of him, and he barely even flinched. He stood there in a trance, watching as Molly stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
The only sound in the Great Hall was Molly's echoing footsteps. For the longest time everyone just stared at Arthur, and it was a full minute before he came to himself.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He snapped.  
  
Then he stomped off, heading in the opposite direction that Molly had gone in. But the door was the other way, so he had to do a complete turn around and exit the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as his footsteps died away the hall started to fill with chatter.  
  
"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
He spoke for all of them.  
  
"Those red head's they have such nasty tempers! They can be really scary when they get mad." James remarked.  
  
Instantly, Lily bristled, her hands going to her hips.  
  
"What are you insinuating?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Well you know they can get pretty-Ouch!" Lily had tossed a treacle tart at his head.  
  
"Oops!" Lily's hands went to her mouth, in a dramatic manner.  
  
"Sorry James, it just sort of slipped. Now what were you saying about those of us who have been blessed with red hair?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"I was just going to say that you should never mess with them because they can get, Ok you can put the treacle tart down now, because I'm not finished yet." Lily put it down obediently, but kept her hand hovering threateningly over the plate of sweets.  
  
"And I also was going to say that red heads are very pretty." He grinned.  
  
His eyes locked with hers and Lily smiled. Suddenly they realized what he had just said they both looked away blushing. Gloria grinned triumphantly, looking exactly like Violet. Arabella and Allison giggled, and Sirius and Remus snickered.  
  
"Looks like James has a thing for red heads, particularly someone by the name of Li"  
  
James and Lily threw a few sweets at him, sufficiently shutting Sirius up, hitting Remus as well.  
  
"Hey!" Remus said. He picked up some candy and tossed it at James.  
  
Unfortunately James ducked, and it hit Allison instead.  
  
Allison in turn retaliated, hitting both Remus and Sirius with a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"This is so immature." Gloria said rolling her eyes.  
  
A Caldron Cake rocketed off her head. Gloria whipped around, to find Sirius snickering, and Remus smothering a laugh. Sirius ducked, and Remus was soon unfortunate enough to find out that Gloria did indeed have a very good arm, and extremely good aim.  
  
Remus and Sirius picked up new artillery, but this time they knew to duck and they hit a group of Ravenclaws instead. They retaliated, but hit the Hufflepuffs by mistake, who thought it was a group of Gryffindors, who in turn thought it was their Slytherin rivals.  
  
"Food Fight!" Sirius shouted, joyfully.  
  
Everyone started scrambling around for the sweets and candies, jumping to their feet and ducking. The air was soon thick with flying multicolored objects. There were shrieks, there was laughter, there were battles, fierce rivalries, and a touch of magic added in here and there. Students were running in every direction, using anything as a shield. It was a scene of chaos and the teachers and Headmaster looked on helplessly, knowing they could do nothing to quell the riot.  
  
In the midst of the battle, Lily Evans grinned and dumped a goblet of pumpkin juice onto James Potter's head. The boy hesitated for a mere second before running after her with a fresh supply of enchanted chocolate frogs. Laughing Lily hid behind Sirius and Allison, covering her head from the chocolate amphibians that were raining down on her.  
  
It was a Halloween that Lily would never forget.  
  
*And Next Time on "HazelMist's Never Ending Story". "Why were Molly and Arthur fighting?" The answer to that, perhaps some more memories, snow, maybe quidditch and much more boring descriptions and horrible dialogue! Hooray! 


End file.
